Y sonará ese piano
by Lis Snape
Summary: El día más feliz en la vida de Harry ha llegado. Pero puede ser el más doloroso. Tiempo después, rehace su vida pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Podrá esta vez conseguir la felicidad deseada o el destino se interpondrá de nuevo en su camino? AVISO: SLASH, MPREG. HPS
1. Prólogo El amor duele

El lugar no podía ser más idílico. Rodeada de montañas con un poco de nieve aún en las cimas más altas, la pequeña capilla, situada en el valle que formaba la extensa cordillera, que parecía mecerla con sus cientos de árboles semejantes a gigantescos brazos, se alzaba majestuosa como si quisiera dar la bienvenida a los asistentes a la ceremonia. Mirado de lejos, el conjunto arquitectónico destacaba entre la verdura de los pastos y el color grisáceo de las rocas. Su torre, erguida al lado de la iglesia y añadida varios siglos después, no le restaba ni un ápice de encanto a la capilla, de planta basilical, con tres naves, la central –y sitio donde se celebraría el enlace- algo más ancha que las otras dos. Externamente, el edificio ofrecía un insólito juego de de volúmenes, debido a las diferencias de altura de cada cuerpo y a la orientación de sus cubiertas, siempre a dos aguas. La ornamentación era mayoritariamente visigoda. Podían contemplarse cenefas decorativas a base de tallos, zarcillos y otras figuras vegetales. El pórtico meridional, por el que se accedía al interior de la iglesia, y la sacristía adosada al muro norte de la nave izquierda, eran de época posterior, pero aportaban el toque final al conjunto, como la última pincelada de un magnífico lienzo.

Hacía un día precioso. El cielo era de un color azul intenso y, a pesar de que había amanecido un poco nublado, los nubarrones se habían dispersado con el paso de las horas. Soplaba un viento suave, podía notarlo a través de la pequeña ventana que había en la sala, acariciando su rostro. Afuera lucía un tibio sol. Un perfecto día de finales de abril, un bonito día de primavera.

Pero ese día tenía otra cualidad más. Era también el día más feliz de su vida. Así lo había denominado desde que su pareja le pidiera matrimonio. De eso hacía ya un par de meses y ahora estaba terminando de arreglase para la ceremonia. Se miró en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Llevaba una túnica negra con ribetes en verde que combinaban con sus ojos. Su futuro esposo –qué bien le sonaba eso- llevaría también una del mismo color, pero ribeteada en plata, color que contrastaba con su larga melena negra.

Volvió a contemplar su aspecto, estaba nervioso, empezaban a sudarle las manos y odiaba eso. Se las secó con una toalla que había dejado encima de una silla e intentó tranquilizarse, aunque sabía que era en vano. Con el pelo no había nada que hacer. Hacía años que había desistido en el empeño, su pelo era rebelde y punto, siempre medio despeinado. Pero hoy, gracias a una poción que le había regalado Draco como presente de bodas, acompañada de una nota con las instrucciones –sabía que el rubio aún dudaba de sus habilidades con esa materia-, había conseguido domarlo un poco. No se habría perdonado asistir a su propia boda con el pelo hecho un desastre. Se arregló la túnica por enésima vez y suspiró pensando que había llegado el tan anhelado momento. Lo había soñado desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni se acordaba.

Todo había empezado después de la guerra. Había vencido a Voldemort, a pesar de perder alguna batalla y muchos compañeros. Y, en mitad de la desgracia, apareció Severus para salvarle. El día que despertó, después de pasar horas inconsciente por la gran pérdida de sangre y de magia, descubrió que en la cama de al lado había otra persona. Pensó que así la estancia en la enfermería sería más llevadera, pero cuando vio que se trataba de su profesor deseó curarse lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, pasar horas contemplando a un ser herido, aunque fuera Snape, y sin poder hacer nada más, provocó que Harry empezara a mirárselo de otra manera. No vio en él al profesor que había amargado sus siete años en Hogwarts, sino a un ser humano demacrado, falto de atenciones y que también sentía miedo y dolor como él. Con el paso de los días descubrió a una nueva persona, a un hombre atento, a un hombre culto, a un hombre misterioso, en definitiva… a un hombre totalmente nuevo. Y le encantó, le maravilló, empezó a enamorarse de él con cada gesto, con cada caricia, con cada palabra.

Severus lo rescató de la profunda depresión en la que cayó al salir de la enfermería, después de ver con sus propios ojos como la guerra había destrozado el mundo que tanto amaba y la cantidad de gente inocente que había muerto. Gracias a Severus salió de ese pozo y Harry dejó seducirse con su paciencia, con sus atenciones, con sus palabras, pero sobre todo con sus ojos. Esos profundos orbes negros penetrantes e inquietantes, únicos. En sus ojos podía ver qué le preocupaba, lo que el rostro o sus parcas palabras no le decían lo podía leer en sus ojos. Se contempló de nuevo en el espejo, realmente Severus se quedaría embobado al verlo avanzar hasta el altar, se había preocupado mucho por su aspecto, quería estar radiante para su esposo. Volvió a echar un vistazo al espejo.

Te ves perfecto.

¡Ron! – gritó Harry casi saltando de alegría -. Pensé que no te vería… - se abrazó fuerte a él.

¿Creíste que iba a perderme la boda de mi mejor amigo?

Blaise me dijo que estabas de viaje y que quizá no podrías venir.

Sí… pero he hecho un esfuerzo.

Me alegro, no habría sido lo mismo sin ti.

Ya… no me hubieras echado en falta para nada. Distinto hubiera sido si yo fuera el novio. Venga, date prisa¿no querrás hacerle esperar más, verdad? Además, Snape ya debe de estar en el altar impaciente y regañando a quién tenga a su lado por tu retraso.

De acuerdo… ha llegado la hora – susurró el moreno para sí, cogiendo aire y soltándolo varias veces para ver si conseguía relajarse.

No tienes por qué estar nervioso.

Lo sé, Ron, pero no puedo evitarlo. Llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto…

Bueno, pues deja de soñar, te están esperando – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

¡Sirius¿Está todo listo? – asintió -. Oh, por Merlín… creo que no puedo…

¿Cómo que no puedes¿Acaso estás replanteándote el unirte al hombre al que amas, aunque sea… él? – y es que Sirius aún intentaba entender qué había visto su ahijado precisamente… en Snape.

No… no¡no es eso! – respondió rápidamente Harry -. Amo a Severus con toda mi alma y lo que más deseo es casarme con él – se puso colorado ante tal declaración.

Pues¿a qué estás esperando? – Sirius le tendió el brazo.

Su padrino, y ahora también padrino de bodas, era el encargado de conducirle hasta su pareja, que estaría aguardándole a los pies del altar. Harry estaba ansioso por ver cómo había quedado todo al final. De la decoración se había encargado Severus, en la mayor parte, Harry sólo había elegido las flores que adornarían la pequeña capilla dónde se celebraría el enlace mágico. Lirios de agua. Cientos de lirios blancos. Su flor preferida. Adoraba el contraste del verde de las hojas con el blanco inmaculado de la flor. A Harry le parecía el equilibrio perfecto entre lo puro y lo terrenal. Lirios. Sencillos pero elegantes.

Cruzaron la puerta de la sacristía donde se había vestido y preparado para la ceremonia, pasaron por debajo del pórtico y se situaron al final del pasillo. Delante de ellos se extendía la alfombra roja que conducía hasta su destino final. Severus había puesto un poco de mala cara cuando su amado había sugerido ese color tan gryffindor, pero le vio tan contento que no quiso quitarle la ilusión. Harry avanzaba mirando al suelo, mientras recordaba la pequeña disputa, nunca habría aceptado una alfombra verde ni aunque Severus se hubiese empeñado. Estaba nervioso y, siempre que se encontraba en esa situación, se miraba los pies. Un paso, otro, y otro más… Cada vez más cerca. Lentamente, al son de la música, que un pianista tocaba con devoción. Una de las canciones preferidas de Harry, el Allegro ma non troppo del Concierto para piano y orquesta nº14, en mi bemol mayor. Como siempre, Mozart.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados para encontrarse con las caras sonrientes de sus amigos y familiares más queridos. Ahí estaba Hermione, preciosa, como siempre, junto a Pansy. Hacía algún tiempo que habían decidido iniciar una relación, a pesar de que todos ya sabían que se gustaban desde hacía años. A su lado, Blaise y Ron le saludaron a su paso. En el banco de delante, Remus, sonriente junto a Lucius, le lanzó un beso. Alzó la vista, quería ver a Severus, encontrarse con su mirada, ver cómo sonreía al saber que su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad. Pero no le vio. Todas las miradas se centraron en el punto justo dónde tendría que haber estado aguardando el novio, todos estaban pendientes del altar… y de Harry. La música alcanzó el punto máximo de intensidad, la pieza estaba llegando a su fin, pero Severus tampoco apareció. Harry se soltó del agarre de su padrino, miró a ambos lados, nervioso, con el miedo adueñándose de él. Nada.

¡Harry! – Draco se acercaba corriendo -. Harry… - se detuvo ante él y le enseñó un sobre que llevaba en la mano -. Estaba en la otra sacristía…

La otra sacristía. Dónde tendría que haber estado Severus. Dónde Severus tendría que haberse puesto esa túnica con los ribetes plateados. Dónde Severus habría esperado el momento de unirse a él. Pero no estaba y en su lugar, una nota. Harry no podía moverse, parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera quedado petrificado, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo desbocado. La mano le tembló al coger el sobre, la música cesó definitivamente y todos se miraban en silencio, expectantes. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo rasgó el sobre, que llevaba su nombre escrito en tinta de color negro. Negro… como sus ojos y su pelo, el color de su vida. Reconoció su letra de trazo elegante. Leyó la pequeña tarjeta que había en el interior. Las palabras se clavaron en su corazón como puñales afilados. La tarjeta cayó de sus manos e inició un lento descenso hasta el suelo. El mismo camino que siguió Harry. El destino quiso que la tarjeta quedara frente a sus ojos cerrados.

**LO SIENTO. ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ.**

Todos corrieron a socorrerlo. Sirius fue el primero que llegó hasta él, seguido de Draco. Entre los dos, le cogieron en brazos y lo tumbaron en un banco del fondo, cercano a la puerta para que entrara más oxígeno, con las piernas hacia arriba, para que la sangre siguiera su recorrido. Hermione se sentó a su lado y empezó a abanicarle con lo primero que encontró. Ironías de la vida, fue la invitación a su boda. Ron y Blaise se encargaron de arreglarlo todo y apartar a la gente, mientras esperaban al medimago que habían avisado con urgencia. Los demás permanecieron callados hasta que, lentamente, Harry fue recobrando el conocimiento.

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,_

_alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso:_

Desmayado. Se había desmayado le dijo su padrino. No supo cómo había llegado hasta esa parte de la capilla, al fondo, lo más alejado del altar y encima de un banco. Se había atrevido a jugar con el destino y éste había ganado. Otra vez. Se sentía furioso, no quería que nadie le preguntara nada, no deseaba que le explicaran nada, lo sabía muy bien. Quería estar solo, no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por él. Demasiadas sensaciones se agolpaban en su interior y luchaban por salir.

_no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo,_

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,_

_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso:_

Harry pasó por un sinfín de estados. Primero había sido la ira, al saberse abandonado. Después la tristeza, por no poder cumplir su sueño. Ahora se sentía receloso. ¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en alguien después de eso?

_huir el rostro al claro desengaño,_

_beber veneno por licor suave,_

_olvidar el provecho, amar el daño:_

No sabía qué sería de su vida a partir de ese instante. Todo había cambiado en un segundo. La felicidad de hacía unos minutos ya no existía, ahora todo era tristeza. Quería olvidar, quería huir, morir… En el fondo de su corazón, amaba el daño sufrido. Lo amaba porque seguía amando a Severus, el culpable de ese daño. Parecía una paradoja, pero ese daño era amor, todo el amor que le había entregado y que ahora dolía tanto.

_creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe;_

_dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño,_

_¡esto es amor! quien lo probó lo sabe._

Su vida se convertía poco a poco en un infierno, atrás quedaba su felicidad con Severus hasta ese mismo día. "Lo siento", las palabras quemaban, como el fuego eterno. Había dado su vida, su alma y su corazón a un desengaño. Severus lo había abandonado. "Lo siento". Entendió entonces que el amor era eso, sufrimiento. Cualquiera que hubiese amado alguna vez sabría muy bien cómo se sentía Harry en ese momento.

* * *

El poema es de Lope de Vega, autor español (1562-1635). Y el título del fic está inspirado en el poema _Nocturnos_ (dentro de **_Arias tristes_** (1901-1903)), de Juan Ramón Jiménez, uno de mis autores castellanos favoritos. 


	2. Todo pasa y todo queda

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Stephen se había empeñado en ir a comprar un sofá para su nuevo apartamento ese mismo día. La idea no le entusiasmaba del todo a Harry, pero le hacía ilusión a su novio y él no iba a discutírselo. Por eso se había levantado de la cama temprano un sábado, demasiado temprano para su gusto, había desayunado un pequeño bocadillo de jamón, algo de fruta, un zumo de naranja y leche con cereales preparado por su novio, siempre lo cuidaba en exceso, y ahora se encontraba paseando por el callejón Diagon, buscando y mirando tiendas de sofás que le gustaran. Harry prefería los muebles muggles, mucho más prácticos a la hora de escoger y comprar, pero para Stephen todo lo que tenía que ver con los muggles era sinónimo de menor calidad. No es que los menospreciara, pero en el fondo, a pesar de ser un buen Ravenclaw, tenía ideas de Slytherin. A diferencia de Stephen, Harry hacía la mayoría de tareas sin magia, odiaba tener que llevar a todos sitios su varita por cualquier tontería -bastante la había usado en un pasado- y aparecerse por las chimeneas. Así pues hacía su comida al modo muggle, adoraba cocinar, y conducía su propio coche por Londres. Stephen no le había dicho nunca nada al respecto y Harry seguía haciéndolo de esa manera porque disfrutaba con ello.

Siguió caminando y mirando escaparates. Un sofá verde, demasiado Slytherin, nunca se perdonaría escogerlo de ese color. El azul no combinaba con las paredes. El negro, demasiado tétrico. Se paró delante de una tienda de sofás de diseño que le cautivó rápidamente, pero a medida que miraba los precios los iba descartando. Tampoco era cuestión de gastarse todo el sueldo de Stephen en un sofá, por muy bonito que fuera. Prosiguió calle arriba mientras resoplaba, realmente esa tarea le estaba agotando. Se paró de nuevo y lo que vio le encantó, pero en ese aparador no había sofás, sino una vela naranja, pequeña, cuadrada, con la mecha encendida, irradiando calor. Se quedó contemplándola un buen rato, abstraído, recordando el momento en que conoció a Stephen.

Había pasado un año de su 'ruptura', para decirlo de alguna forma, con Severus. Apenas había vuelto a salir, se había pasado muchas tardes y noches llorándole en la distancia, llorando por lo desgraciado y solo que se sentía sin él. Dejó de asistir a las clases durante más de un semestre y permaneció encerrado en el lujoso apartamento que habían comprado meses antes de la boda que nunca se celebró y que más tarde vendió, no quería conservar nada de él. "Espero que seas feliz", esas palabras retumbaban en su mente. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz sin Severus a su lado? Esa era la pregunta que se había hecho todos los días, horas, minutos y segundos de ese año que se le hizo eterno.

Pero una tarde todo cambió. Sus compañeros de universidad le habían insistido para que los acompañara a una conferencia de un profesor de la facultad sobre _'Literatura Española del Barroco'_, una de las épocas literarias más interesantes para Harry. Así que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, cogió las llaves del coche y se dispuso a pasar el resto del día con sus amigos. Salió del garaje con su Audi TT negro, haciendo rugir el motor. Adoraba conducir y hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba ese placer. Puso rumbo a la universidad, cruzó las calles llenas de gente a gran velocidad, observó a las parejas cogidas de la mano mientras aguardaba que los semáforos se pusieran verdes y les envidió, sintió celos de que esa gente anónima que paseaba ajena a los problemas de los demás tuviera a alguien y él no.

A las 18.30 llegó al campus, aparcó el coche y entró para buscar el Aula magna, donde se celebraba la conferencia. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la sala, se llevó una sorpresa, pues casi estaba ya del todo llena. Había un sinfín de alumnos, que tenía vistos de las clases, repartidos en varias filas, algunos conocidos y, en primera fila, sus amigos. Un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, Isaac, le saludó con la mano y le indicó que habían guardado un sitio para él.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – Harry saludó al rubio y a otro chico moreno.  
- Casi llegas tarde – dijo Denis, el moreno.  
- Pensábamos que ya no vendrías. Me alegro de verte – respondió el rubio.  
- Bueno, no me apetecía mucho, pero al final ha podido más mi interés por la literatura que mi pereza.  
- Pues mejor, ya te echábamos de menos.  
- Y los trabajos sin ti no son lo mismo.  
- No, ahora sólo sacamos aprobados; te necesitamos para volver a los excelentes.  
- No tenéis compasión de mí¡sólo me queréis para vuestros intereses! – dijo Harry riéndose.  
- Ya… pero somos sinceros. ¿Nos perdonas? – pidió el moreno con su mejor cara de inocencia.  
- Tendré que pensármelo. Quizá si después me invitáis a cenar…

Pero Harry no fue a cenar con ellos esa noche. Cuando terminó la conferencia, los tres fueron a saludar al profesor Louis Siegert, que había sido el orador en aquella ocasión. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato comentando los puntos más interesantes del tema. Después de repasar uno por uno los autores más destacados, como Lope de Vega, Tirso de Molina y Pedro Calderón de la Barca, empezaron a discutir sobre la importancia de la comedia nueva creada por Lope. Fue en ese momento, mientras Denis alababa _El arte nuevo de hacer comedias_, dónde precisamente el autor defiende jocosamente su teatro, cuando Harry se volteó y vio al chico más encantador del mundo acercarse hacia ellos con paso decidido. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, complexión atlética y un gusto exquisito en el vestir.

- Oh, Stephen… - se sorprendió el profesor cuando el adonis se situó a su lado -, te presento a Harry, Isaac y Denis. Chicos, este es mi hijo, Stephen.  
- Encantado – dijo el rubio.  
- Igualmente – contestó el moreno.  
- … - Harry estaba embobado hasta que Isaac le dio un codazo -, eh… sí, encantado.

Y ahí empezó todo. Stephen y él cenaron juntos en un restaurante del centro, bastante íntimo, en cuya mesa había una vela de color naranja, idéntica a la que miraba en ese momento. Desde esa noche ya no volvieron a separarse. De eso hacía dos años y ahora estaban amueblándose el apartamento que habían comprado hacía pocas semanas. A Harry no le gustaba mucho ir de compras, pero si Stephen lo encontraba necesario entonces iban. La vida en pareja le resultaba complicada al moreno, no se acostumbraba a tener que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hacía a su novio, pues Stephen era algo celoso y quería saber dónde, cuándo, cómo y con quién estaba Harry las veinticuatro horas del día. El moreno soportaba estoicamente las interrogaciones policiales a las que era sometido, pero no le importaba. Sabía que Stephen se preocupaba mucho por él y no quería que le pasara nada. En realidad, le mimaba demasiado, ése era el problema. Todo lo que Harry quería, Stephen se lo compraba. Si el moreno quería hacer algo o ir a algún sitio, al cabo de poco Stephen ya lo tenía todo organizado.

Harry sonrió. A veces era algo desconsiderado con Stephen, el pobre trabajaba mucho para poder pagar el piso y para que Harry terminara sus estudios, y él a veces no se lo agradecía lo suficiente. Pero en el corazón de Harry siempre habitaba el miedo y eso era lo que no le dejaba disfrutar al máximo de la relación. Tenía miedo del compromiso, de volver a sufrir, de que Stephen le abandonara, como hizo Severus. Por eso intentaba alejarse a veces de él, pero cuanto más se alejaba, se daba cuenta de que con eso sólo lograba hacerle daño a Stephen y el chico no se lo merecía.

Por ese motivo había accedido a ir de compras, por eso se encontraba delante del aparador de esa tienda, mirando sofás y pensando en cuál quedaría mejor en su salón. Pero no le convencían, así que decidió pasear y ver otras tiendas. Cruzó la calle y, de lejos, vislumbró el sitio del que le había hablado Denis, _Sofa's_, seguramente ahí encontraría lo que buscaba. Giró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, pero cuando quiso hacerlo chocó contra algo, haciendo que la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, conteniendo sus galletas favoritas, cayera al suelo.

- Oh, yo… lo siento – recogió la bolsa disculpándose y, a medida que se levantaba, iba mirando a la persona que tenía delante. Zapatos negros, pantalones del mismo color, chaqueta larga de piel negra y… sus ojos se abrieron, boqueó un par de veces pero no consiguió decir nada.

Lentamente la persona con quién había chocado, se colocó bien la chaqueta y le miró fijamente. Harry repasó su rostro asombrado ante la visión. Ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante, pelo negro y liso atado en una coleta de la cual se escapaban algunos mechones, tez pálida y nariz grande y algo curvada. Harry sintió como todo su mundo se derrumba en ese preciso instante, como todos sus esfuerzos para olvidarlo habían sido en vano, sintió cómo dolía aún el corazón por la herida que creía cicatrizada… Pensó que el destino era cruel con él, de nuevo. El destino le había alejado de Severus y ese mismo destino se lo había devuelto. Tres años sin saber nada de él, tres largos años sin ni una sola noticia, excepto la escueta nota el día de la boda, tres años de sufrimiento en silencio y ahora tropezaba con él en mitad de la calle.

Severus tampoco pudo decir nada. Se limitó a reconocer al Harry que había amado en la figura de aquel chico con el que había tropezado, pero poco quedaba de ese muchacho frágil que había conocido y querido. Ante él había un hombre nuevo, completamente distinto, pero los ojos seguían siendo los mismos y no engañaban. Harry no había podido olvidarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Quería decirle algo cuando un joven se les acercó.

- ¡Harry! Al fin te encuentro, cariño. Ven, he encontrado el sofá que buscábamos – Stephen se llevó a su novio cogido por la cintura, sin parar atención al moreno que había encontrado a su lado.

Harry se dejó arrastrar. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para andar por sí solo. Cuando entraron en la tienda, giró la cabeza hacia el exterior, pero Severus ya no estaba ahí. Se había ido. Había desaparecido de su vida, otra vez sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Sin saber cómo había llegado dentro de esa tienda, Harry despertó de su sueño para regresar a la realidad. Delante tenía a Stephen que le estaba hablando y a otro hombre, reconoció que era vendedor por la tarjeta en su camisa. Los dos le estaban mostrando un precioso sofá de color rojo burdeos. Cuando Stephen le preguntó si le gustaba se limitó a asentir, en ese momento le importaba muy poco el color del sofá, tan sólo podía recordar el rostro de Severus al reconocerse mutuamente. No prestó atención a nada hasta que se encontró en su apartamento, su perfecto apartamento que había comprado hacía poco con su perfecto novio, el chico más guapo y atento del mundo. Una sensación de angustia y una opresión fuerte en el pecho le impedían respirar. Harry sentía que su vida, su existencia no valía la pena. Miró a Stephen, volvió a mirarle, él le sonrió sentado en el sofá, en el perfecto sofá, pero Harry no se sintió con fuerzas para hablar. Todo le parecía demasiado perfecto y él desencajaba completamente entre tanta perfección. Se sentía un vulgar gusano por no valorar lo que tenía. La opresión se hizo más fuerte y no pudo soportarlo más. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a su novio con cara de no saber qué había sucedido.

Corrió hasta el final de la calle y desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos un sofá de cuero negro le indicó que había llegado al sitio correcto. La chimenea caldeaba e iluminaba la estancia, llena de libros antiguos, de gran valor. Toda la casa estaba impregnada de elegancia, normal si allí vivía precisamente él, uno de sus mejores amigos, su mejor apoyo todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Harry? – dijo el rubio extrañado. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Ha vuelto… - la angustia regresaba, las palabras le quedaban atragantadas.  
- Cálmate. ¿Qué dices¿Quién…? – se acercó un poco hasta su amigo, no lograba entender nada.  
- Ha… - empezó a sollozar -, Draco… ha vuelto – y corrió a abrazarse al rubio.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Tenía a Harry entre sus brazos y no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarle. Sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando el moreno. Si Harry había dicho que había vuelto tenía que ser verdad, y Draco pensó que ese regreso sólo complicaría las cosas. Intuía que el moreno no había olvidado a su padrino, pero sabía también que estaba bien con Stephen. El rubio había notado que Harry no estaba completamente enamorado de él, pero lo quería, más de lo que pensaba. Draco sabía que Harry sólo podría amar a un hombre en su vida y éste ahora había regresado. ¿Qué podría decirle para calmar ese dolor¿Cómo podría ayudarle a enfrentarse a sus miedos? Se sentía impotente. Draco sabía que Harry ya no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, sabía que su vuelta lo afectaría y quería hacer algo por él pero no sabía el qué.

- Ha… Harry¿cuándo ha vuelto?  
- No… no lo sé, hace un rato…  
- ¿Te ha venido a buscar?  
- No, no… en el callejón Diagon, he chocado con él…  
- ¿Y te ha dicho algo?  
- Nada, supongo que él se quedó tan sorprendido como yo. Vi que quería decir algo pero luego… luego vino Stephen y se me llevó de allí.  
- ¿Y Stephen?  
- No me ha dicho nada, bueno yo… he salido corriendo del apartamento y he venido aquí.  
- Harry, lo siento… Me gustaría ayudarte, pero…  
- ¿Qué haré ahora, Draco¡No puedo vivir si él está aquí! Todo este tiempo… he intentado olvidarlo, pero no puedo. Sufrí demasiado y no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza ni un solo día en estos tres años. Y ahora… justo ahora…  
- Harry, no sé qué razones tuvo – el moreno puso cara de molesto –, no le estoy justificando, pero si ha vuelto tiene que entender que tú tienes tu vida y que él decidió no formar parte de ella. Si me lo encuentro…  
- No…  
- Harry, aún lo amas¿verdad?  
- Yo – bajó la cabeza -, sí, maldita sea… sí, he intentado olvidarlo, maldecirlo por lo que hizo, pero supongo que aún lo amo y yo… me siento tan culpable, Draco, yo quiero a Stephen pero nunca lo he amado como… como amé a… Severus.

Cuánto dolía decir su nombre. En todo ese tiempo, Harry había intentado no pronunciarlo nunca, ni una sola vez, como si el hecho de no decirlo ni oírlo pudiera dolerle menos, pero no era así. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo en la que hubiera sido su noche de bodas, mientras retornaba uno a uno los regalos de los invitados. Se hartó de llorar mientras releía todas las invitaciones con sus nombres entrelazados, fue en ese momento cuando decidió que la doble SS de Severus Snape desaparecería de su vida para siempre. Pero el destino le tendió otra jugarreta, enviándole a Stephen Siegert, con las mismas iniciales.

Después de un buen rato en casa de Draco, recordó cómo había marchado del apartamento y le dolió en el corazón al imaginarse a Stephen solo y preocupado. Se despidió de su amigo con un fuerte abrazo, sabía que el rubio estaría siempre ahí para él, como cada vez que lo había necesitado en esos tres años. Se apareció en su apartamento, quería regresar lo antes posible. Abrió los ojos, todo estaba a oscuras, pensó que quizá Stephen se habría ido o había salido a buscarlo. Se le encogió el corazón ante la idea. Entró en la habitación, era preciosa, la habían elegido entre los dos hacía pocos días. Una cama de gran tamaño presidía la estancia y, a su derecha, había la puerta que comunicaba con un cuarto de baño privado. Decidió tomar una ducha, quizá el agua caliente le relajaría y le ayudaría a olvidarse de todo y dormir un poco, pero no funcionó. Salió de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla a la cintura, se contempló en el espejo, el mismo rostro desencajado que antes, quizá durmiendo mejoraría. Decidió meterse en la cama lo antes posible, pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño un par de brazos se aferraron a él.

- ¡Dios¡Qué preocupado me tenías! – Stephen le abrazaba tan fuerte que casi lo asfixiaba -. He salido a buscarte – las palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Harry -, no sabía dónde ir, pero sin ti el apartamento… me sentía solo – se separó un poco y miró a Harry a los ojos, le besó en la punta de la nariz -. Anda, ven, tienes que descansar.

Harry se dejó guiar por su novio hasta la cama, le quitó la toalla y le acercó el pantalón del pijama para que se vistiera. Se acostó sintiéndose un ser despreciable, sintiéndose culpable por todas las atenciones que recibía de Stephen y por ser incapaz de amarlo como se merecía. El castaño se metió también en la cama y se volteó para quedar más cerca de él. Notó como se amoldaban los dos cuerpos a la perfección, como el miembro semiduro de Stephen rozaba sus nalgas, incluso podía oír los latidos de su corazón. El chico estaba totalmente pegado a él y Harry se sentía una vulgar cucaracha.

- Te amo – susurró Stephen en su oído.

Harry no respondió, ahogó un sollozo y una lágrima cayó de su ojo, bajando lentamente por la mejilla, mientras se maldecía por no poder corresponderle de la misma manera, condenándose por pensar todavía en Severus Snape


	3. Desesperación

Estaba ordenando el pequeño apartamento alquilado en el sur de Londres. Salón-comedor, cocina, baño y dos habitaciones, decía el anuncio. A Severus le pareció un buen sitio para pasar desapercibido y para que ningún mago le molestara. Estar rodeado de muggles no era lo que más le apetecía del mundo pero se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años, sobre todo después de los viajes que había hecho en los últimos tres años. Miró a su alrededor, tenía muchos paquetes por abrir, montones de ropa por colocar y apenas había empezado a desembalar un par de cajas. Pero regresar a Londres le había traído demasiados recuerdos y había preferido volver a pasear por la ciudad que tanto amó, respirar el aroma de las calles conocidas y contemplar los edificios que le vieron crecer. Por ese motivo había ido al callejón Diagon. Pero no entraba en sus planes encontrarse con él, encontrar a Harry. Cuando el chico levantó la vista, pudo ver en sus ojos que no lo había olvidado, igual como le pasaba a él. Pero también descubrió que ahora tenía una nueva pareja y había rehecho su vida con un chico que le pareció muy apuesto, cosa que le dolió más aún y le hizo sentir feo, viejo y amargado. Harry era feliz sin él, como había escogido, como tenía que ser.

El timbre sonó en ese preciso instante. Caminó hasta el recibidor preguntándose quién podría ser, pues nadie sabía de su regreso. Cuando abrió, un torbellino rubio se coló directamente hasta el salón.

- Puedes pasar si quieres… - hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a entrar.  
- Deja de lado los sarcasmos conmigo – respondió el otro ya sentado en el sofá -. ¿Por qué has vuelto?  
- Vaya, veo que sigues siendo el de siempre, directo a lo que te interesa – se sentó en el otro extremo.  
- Te he hecho una pregunta – los ojos denotaban resentimiento.  
- Que no me apetece responder. Además, no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación.  
- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – la voz mucho más dura y pudo ver odio en los ojos.  
- Eso no te importa, ya te lo he dicho – no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, era su vida.  
- Sí me importa porque me importa Harry.

Severus boqueó un par de veces. Esa respuesta le desconcertó. Reflexionó unos instantes y comprendió. Harry y Draco habían hablado y el moreno le había contado ya su fugaz encuentro.

- Las noticias vuelan, por lo que veo – dijo con sarcasmo.  
- Déjalo en paz, ya le hiciste demasiado daño.  
- No he regresado por él.  
- ¿Y entonces por qué?  
- Me cansé de viajar¿de acuerdo?  
- No… Podrías seguir viajando…  
- Me aburría, deseaba volver a establecerme en un lugar fijo – su voz sonaba sincera.  
- Y tenía que ser Londres…  
- Me gusta esta ciudad.  
- Ya… y tenías que toparte con Harry – el rubio daba muestras de incredulidad.  
- No busqué ese encuentro, fue casualidad. Yo también m sorprendí.  
- ¡Oh, vaya! Te sorprendiste… Muy bonito – el lado Malfoy hacía su aparición estelar -. Tú te sorprendiste pero yo he tenido que consolar a Harry, llorando entre mis brazos hasta hace pocos minutos – exclamó Draco alzando la voz. Severus no decía nada, se levantó, se sirvió una copa de coñac y se sentó de nuevo -. ¿No piensas decir nada?  
- Para ti sólo hubo un culpable, ya juzgaste. Si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes irte.  
- Aún no… Quiero que me prometas algo.  
- Tú dirás – abrió las manos, transmitiéndole que acataría lo que fuera.  
- No quiero que te acerques a Harry, no quiero que le vuelvas a hacer daño, no quiero que sufra de nuevo por tu culpa. Él… él es feliz con su vida ahora, no deseo verlo destrozado de nuevo. Prométemelo.  
- Te lo prometo, Draco. No veré a Harry. No era mi intención encontrármelo ni buscarlo. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida.  
- No sé por qué, pero te creo.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del apartamento. Severus observó el rostro de su ahijado. Había cambiado, seguía tan perfecto como siempre, pero irradiaba madurez por los cuatro costados. Era un digno Malfoy, en el fondo. Draco también contemplaba todo en silencio, las cajas, los escasos muebles, y sobre todo a su padrino. ¿Qué pudo pasar para que hiciera lo que hizo? Después de tres años aún seguía sin encontrar una razón lógica.

- Por cierto¿cómo me has encontrado? – Severus rompió la tensión.  
- Digamos que tengo algunos contactos en el ministerio y tu magia es demasiado poderosa para pasar desapercibido para cualquier mago.  
- Contactos… ya… - Draco sabía qué quería decir con ese "ya" pronunciado en el tono típico del Snape profesor, pero no le apetecía darle más explicaciones.  
- Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer – se excusó el rubio.  
- Draco… me gustaría… ahora que he regresado, me gustaría que pudiéramos… que todo volviera a ser como antes – miró al moreno, nunca le había parecido un ser débil, pero en ese momento pensó que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él.  
- Nada puede volver a ser como antes, pero eres mi padrino y te quiero – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho. Si Harry sufre te las verás conmigo y conocerás mi otra cara.

Severus contempló sentado como Draco desaparecía tras la puerta. Pensó en sus palabras y en las advertencias. Harry había hablado con Draco poco después de su encuentro y… había llorado. Severus se odió a sí mismo por haberle causado dolor de nuevo. Harry era el ser más maravilloso del mundo y parecía que él sólo sabía lastimarlo. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas… no sólo Harry había sufrido con la separación, él también, pero de distinta forma. Sabía que no presentarse a la boda sería un golpe muy fuerte para el chico, pero no pudo, no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, no quería que el hombre al que amaba, y al que seguía amando tres años después, sufriera a su lado. Severus fue egoísta, pero para él esa fue la mejor decisión que en ese momento pudo tomar. Si se hubiera casado con Harry el chico no habría sido feliz, y lo que más deseaba Severus en el mundo era que alcanzara la felicidad que tanto se merecía. Y si tenía que ser sin él, pues que así fuera. Ese fue el motivo principal para renunciar a ese amor que aún seguía doliéndole en el alma.

Tenía que estudiar. Los exámenes se acercaban y tenía poco tiempo para preparárselos. Cogió los apuntes que tenía encima de la mesa, estaba harto de estar en esa incómoda posición, sentado en la silla giratoria delante del escritorio. Movió el cuello a ambos lados y oyó como crujía. No podía seguir así, debía cambiar para no terminar con la espalda hecha añicos. Se encaminó hacia el sofá, el precioso sofá rojo burdeos, y se sentó. Al menos ahí no le dolía nada, quizá así se concentraría un poco más. Ordenó los folios por temas. Vuelta a empezar.

- Tirso de Molina, pseudónimo de Gabriel Téllez, nació supuestamente en el año 1583, aunque no se tiene constancia fidedigna de ello, y murió en el año 1648 – recitaba Harry en voz alta.

Sonrió, al menos había conseguido retener un poco de información, aunque no le sorprendía, llevaba dos horas estudiando ese tema y no había sido capaz de llegar ni siquiera al final de la primera página. Siguió con su tarea, vocalizando bien para retener la información que le llegaba a través de la vista y el oído.

- _El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra_, recoge por primera vez el mito de Don Juan Tenorio. El protagonista es un libertino que cree en la justicia divina y que confía en que podrá arrepentirse y ser perdonado antes de comparecer ante Dios. El personaje del burlador, inspirado en la leyenda popular sobre un seductor nato… ¡JODER! – gritó Harry incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo en el estudio -. ¡Jamás conseguiré aprenderme esto si no me concentro! – se regañó, cansado de no poder avanzar más.

Pero Harry no tenía la mente concentrada en la obra de Tirso de Molina ni en su visión del Don Juan, bueno, en cierto modo sí, puesto que cada vez que leía y releía el personaje del burlador, tan apuesto y seductor, sólo veía en él a Stephen, su novio, su perfecto novio. Apuesto, como Don Juan, un gran seductor, como Don Juan… Demasiado perfecto para alguien como él.

Llevaba días pensando en eso, sabía que no merecía a su novio, sabía que le quería en exceso y le consentía hasta la saciedad, pero le gustaba, en el fondo adoraba esa preocupación. En la escuela mucha gente lo admiraba sólo por ser quién era, pero Stephen lo amaba por ser Harry. Cierto que siempre insistía en el hecho de que Harry debía aprovechar su fama, pero el moreno no le tomaba en cuenta esos discursos de adoración. En el fondo, Harry sabía que a Stephen no le importaba lo más mínimo que no lo idolatraran por la calle ni que no tuviera esculturas en cada plaza mágica, como había pretendido el ministerio al término de la guerra. Harry sabía que Stephen lo amaba con todas sus virtudes y con todos sus defectos, y por ese motivo lo quería tanto.

- ¿Qué haces ahí embobado?  
- ¡Stephen! – dijo Harry saltando al cuello de su novio.  
- Vaya…  
- Te echaba de menos – se excusó ante tal reacción.  
- Y yo, cariño, pero ya lo sabes, el trabajo…  
- No hablemos de trabajo, ahora sólo me apetece estar un rato contigo. ¿Tienes hambre?  
- Un poco, pero te ayudo a cocinar, ya sabes que me encanta verte con el delantal puesto, eso sí, preferiría que no llevaras nada debajo, pero no quieres… - Stephen le lanzó una mirada pícara.  
- No empieces y ayúdame. ¿Quieres cortar las verduras o lo hago yo?  
- Voluntario, por una vez que puedo colaborar… Bien, tengo que cortar el calabacín y la berenjena a rodajas¿verdad?  
- Sí, y luego les hechas un poco de sal y a la parrilla. Se me está haciendo la boca agua de sólo pensarlo.  
- ¿Y de segundo?  
- Compré bistecs de vuelta de la universidad.  
- Perfecto, siempre tienes las cosas tan bien planeadas…

Y es que Harry odiaba no poder controlarlo todo. Adoraba saber qué haría cada minuto de su vida. Era poco amante de los cambios bruscos, pero le encantaban las sorpresas que le preparaba su novio. Era un poco incoherente quizá esto último, pero una sorpresa era una sorpresa y aunque escapara al control del moreno, le gustaba que Stephen tuviera esos detalles con él, eso sí, sin pasarse. Pero en todo lo demás era muy estricto. Sabía qué haría exactamente al día siguiente, la semana siguiente, el mes próximo… A veces cuando los planes se alteraban, se enfadaba un poco y tardaba en volver a recuperar la normalidad, y Stephen al principio quedaba descolocado. Pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que si le daba un beso y le mimaba, Harry ronroneaba como un gatito y dejaba de protestar. Así fue como se enamoró de él, porque Stephen adoraba protegerlo, saberse único, puesto que sólo él ejercía ese poder en el moreno.

Harry miró a Stephen de reojo, mientras terminaba de preparar la carne. Estaba guapísimo como siempre, incluso por las mañanas, recién levantado, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos medio cerrados, parecía un modelo de pasarela. Lo repasó de arriba abajo. Ese día llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa verde pistacho, que se le pegaba a su cuerpo lo justo para poder intuir que debajo de toda la ropa se escondía un cuerpo de infarto. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, como hacía siempre cuando algo le gustaba o se sentía cómodo con la gente. Stephen también sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba excitado, y no le pasó desapercibido, pero decidió jugar un poco con él. Otra cosa que adoraba de Harry, su inocencia. Podía prepararle una sorpresa delante de sus narices y el moreno no se daba ni cuenta. Así que al ver como se mordía el labio de forma sugerente, tuvo la genial idea de hacerle sufrir un poco, seguro que Harry, al final, estaría muy feliz.

- ¿Me puedes pasar el aceite, cariño? – el tono de voz del castaño no podía ser más sensual.  
- Eh… - Harry salió de su ensimismamiento estremeciéndose, ese "aceite" le había sonado incluso pervertido -, sí, claro. Voy poniendo la mesa – dijo saliendo de la cocina rojo como un tomate.

Cenaron casi en silencio. Comentaron algunas cosas del trabajo de Stephen y de los estudios de Harry. Pero cada vez que el castaño decía algo, conseguía sonrojar a su novio, quien estaba ya completamente excitado y apenas podía pensar en comer lo que tenía en su plato. Tan sólo le apetecía Stephen, fuera al horno, a la parrilla o en su salsa.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? – el moreno negó con la cabeza –. Tranquilo, después te recompensaré - le guiñó un ojo y Harry se atragantó con un trozo de berenjena -.  
- ¿Re… recompensarme?  
- Claro, cariño¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me estás devorando con la mirada desde que he llegado¿Tan tonto crees que soy que no me entero de cuándo mi novio me desea? Pero tendrás que esperar, antes quiero terminar de cenar – vio como Harry quería protestar pero desistía, lo tenía en el bote, justo como deseaba.

Recogieron los platos y los pusieron en el lavavajillas. Harry se sentó rápidamente en el sofá esperando a su novio, que se estaba lavando los dientes. Y de eso hacía ya diez minutos como mínimo. Miró en dirección a la habitación. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Estaba impaciente, sabía que hacía varios días que ignoraba sus caricias y sus mimos, y no quería que Stephen se enfadara. Tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente, centrarse en su relación y dejar de lado las historias que le hacían daño. No pudiendo aguantar más sin estar un rato a solas con Stephen, decidió ir a su encuentro. Entró en la habitación decidido, pensando que lo encontraría aún en el baño. Estaba todo a oscuras, dio media vuelta para poder encender el interruptor pero chocó con algo.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de buscarme? – la voz del castaño sonaba muy sensual.  
- ¿A qué estás jugando? – preguntó Harry haciéndose el inocente. Finalmente había captado el juego de su novio.  
- ¿A ti qué te parece? – esa voz lo enloquecía.  
- Stephen… - protestó al notar la mano de su novio que no le dejaba llegar al interruptor.  
- "Soy un hombre sin nombre" – recitó Stephen, adaptando un verso de la obra de Tirso de Molina, antes de lamer el cuello de Harry con mucha lentitud, consiguiendo arrancar un gemido de su novio.  
- Steph… - siempre lo llamaba así cuando estaba al límite.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Steph, por favor…  
- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – siguió deleitándose con el cuello y fue bajando, lentamente, por su pecho, desabrochando la camisa del moreno, quien estaba siendo sometido a una deliciosa tortura.  
- Por favor…  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Stephen sabía que Harry no le pedía nunca nada, pero hoy le apetecía que su novio le pidiera las cosas, y sobre todo le apetecía que le pidiera que le hiciera el amor. Terminó de desabrochar la camisa y la echó al suelo, acarició el torso y la espalda desnudos y se lanzó de nuevo a por el cuello, el punto débil de Harry. Sólo era cuestión de segundos.

**El que un bien gozar espera,  
cuanto espera desespera.**

- Ahmmmm… Steph…  
- ¿Sí? – la tortura seguía, ahora con las manos acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón.  
- Por favor… hazlo ya… quiero… quiero…  
- ¿Qué quieres, Harry? – la voz ronca de Stephen fue lo último que pudo aguantar el moreno.  
- Hazlo – dijo casi ordenando, estaba demasiado excitado para pedir las cosas con dulzura -, quiero… sentirte dentro de mí. ¡Ahora!

El castaño no se hizo rogar. Cogió a su novio y lo depositó en la amplia cama. Le quitó el pantalón y el boxer y, con un hechizo, se quitó su ropa, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Se situó encima de Harry y, intencionadamente, rozó su erección con la del moreno.

- Mmhhhmmm… Steph… por… ya… ahora…

Le besó en los labios con toda la pasión contenida y situó su miembro en la entrada de Harry. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo penetró de una estocada, aguardando un segundo para que su novio se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

- Ahhmmm… ya… muévete…

Stephen le hizo caso y empezó a moverse encima de su novio a gran velocidad. Él también estaba terriblemente excitado, llevaba varios días pensando en poder estar así con Harry, echaba de menos oírle gritar su nombre y los gemidos de placer que provocaba en él. Después de algunos días en que el moreno parecía algo distraído, finalmente hoy todo volvía a ser como antes.

- Des… desde atrás – pidió Harry, pues en esa postura la penetración era mucho más profunda y las embestidas más certeras.

Se separaron los segundos justos para darse la vuelta y volver a enterrar el miembro en el cuerpo de su novio.

- Oh, Dios… Harry… - Stephen enloquecía por momentos, las nalgas del moreno atrapaban su miembro y el roce era más que placentero.  
- Steph… más… rápido… - el castaño obedeció, acertando la próstata en cada movimiento, logrando que Harry jadeara y gritara palabras incomprensibles.  
- Ha… ¡Dios¡Harry! – gritó Stephen al alcanzar el orgasmo.  
- Ahmmm… oh… sí… mhhhmmm… ¡Steph! – se corrió poco después, había sido una de las mejores sesiones de su vida.

Se tumbaron en la cama, exhaustos, sudados, pero felices. Con cuidado, Stephen se retiró del interior del moreno y le se acurrucó a su lado. Le besó en el hombro, y se situó detrás de él, acariciándole el pelo para después abrazarlo. Harry era suyo y él se sentía el ser más afortunado del universo. Sonrió y le besó de nuevo antes de ponerse cómodo para dormir. La normalidad, que habían perdido el día que compraron el sofá, parecía estar de vuelta, Harry se había entregado como nunca y Stephen había demostrado ser el amante perfecto, como todo buen Don Juan. Harry se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, todo estaba bien, muy bien.

**

* * *

Las dos referencias son, evidentemente, versos de la obra de Tirso de Molina sobre el Don Juan. Ya dije que este fic tendría muchas influencias mías y, como buena filóloga, amo la literatura. No sé si os gusta o pensáis que sobra... pero esta vez Harry es, en ese aspecto, como yo.**


	4. Notas amargas

El viernes por la mañana, Harry se levantó, se duchó y se fue a clase. La noche anterior había vuelto a discutir con Stephen, últimamente parecía que el castaño estaba más susceptible y Harry no sabía por qué. En esa ocasión, por el tema de los estudios de Harry, tema que ni venía a cuenta. Stephen le decía que el salvador del mundo mágico no debería estar asistiendo a la universidad como un muggle más, sino que él se merecía todo el reconocimiento del mundo mágico por su labor. Harry, contrario a todo esto, odiaba ser popular. Él disfrutaba asistiendo a la universidad –era medio muggle y medio mágica, por lo que debían acatar una serie de normas sobre el uso indebido de magia en los estudios-, mezclándose con toda esa gente anónima que no le valoraban por ser quién era, sino como a uno más de su grupo.

Por eso había congeniado tan bien con Isaac y Denis. El rubio y el moreno eran medio muggles, como él, y habían pasado toda su vida en el Londres y París muggle, respectivamente, sin muchas vinculaciones con la magia. Le reconocieron, eso era evidente, ningún mago vivo era incapaz de no reconocer a Harry Potter, pero lo habían tratado como a un igual, no como alguien a quien alabar o adorar, como pretendía Stephen. Además, Harry se sorprendió por esos comentarios, normalmente su novio no se metía en su vida ni le decía qué tenía que hacer ni cómo debía llevar a cabo sus prioridades.

Mientras aparcaba el coche delante de la universidad recordó que esa noche no cenaría en casa. Denis e Isaac le habían invitado a una cena de estudiantes, pues querían ligar y no sabían cómo, y Harry podía ayudarles en eso, pues estaba considerado un buen partido entre chicas y chicos de toda la facultad. Harry había aceptado encantado, al menos esa vez su conocido rostro serviría para algo, y si así sus amigos encontraban a alguien especial, pues mucho mejor. Pensó que tenía que avisar a Stephen del cambio, y se lo anotó para que no se olvidara, sólo faltaría otra escena añadida a la de ayer por la noche y a la de esa misma mañana. Stephen se había ido a trabajar sin ni siquiera decirle adiós, pero Harry sabía que en esos momentos era mejor no reprocharle nada, ya el enfado se iría solo, como siempre. Stephen era así.

Cruzó el campus, atravesando el pequeño jardín donde una fuente con un magnífico Poseidón presidía el emblemático lugar. El patio de la facultad de literatura estaba lleno de gente. Seguramente se debía a que había terminado la primera clase de la mañana hacía pocos minutos, aunque siempre había estudiantes hablando en pequeños grupos, otros estudiando o leyendo en algún rincón, sentados en los bancos de piedra o en el verde césped, oyendo el agua caer lentamente, una y otra vez, relajante. Buscó a sus amigos y los divisó cerca del aula donde les tocaba la clase de Literatura Contemporánea.

Eh, compañero, toda la semana sin venir… - Isaac dejó las bromas al ver la cara de Harry -. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada…

Harry… - reprochó Denis.

Ha vuelto – no faltó que dijera nada más, los dos sabían la historia al detalle.

¿Pero… pero cómo se atreve después de… lo que hizo?

¿Lo has visto? – Harry asintió -. ¿Y habéis hablado?

No… yo, el sábado choqué con él… - les contó la historia con todo lujo de detalles.

¡Joder! Ya es mala suerte…

¿Y Stephen?

No sabe nada, no debe saber nada… - miró a ambos con cara de reprobación.

¿Se enfadaría?

No… no sé, yo… no lo he buscado ni nada, yo estoy bien con él y Severus… es pasado.

Así me gusta, amigo, sólo hay que mirar adelante. Haz como yo. Aquí me tienes, abandonado por mi última conquista, muriéndome de pena y tan feliz.

¿Con eso de última conquista te refieres a esa chica que no quiso dejarte los apuntes y a la que perseguiste por todo el claustro?

Eh… ¡vale, pero no me hizo ni caso! Así que cuenta como un desengaño¿no? Me dio calabazas… ¿te lo puedes creer, Harry?

Isaac, no vas a cambiar nunca.

En eso tienes razón. ¿Pero qué haríamos tú y yo sin sus toques de humor? – preguntó Denis a Harry.

Uffff… estaríamos deprimidos, al borde del suicidio – se rieron los dos.

¿Lo veis? Encima que consigo que vuestra vida más divertida… - dejó la frase a medias y miró hacia un punto fijo -. ¡Oh, por Merlín y todos los magos y dioses del universo…¿Estáis viendo a ese bombón?

¿Te refieres a ese moreno, de ojos azules, cuerpo de escándalo y con un culo que no me cansaría de tocar? –dijo Denis embobado.

No… evidentemente que no – respondió Isaac, negando con su cabeza -. Me refería a esa chica de ahí – señaló un poco más a la derecha del moreno de Denis.

Es su novia.

¿QUÉ? – los dos dos exclamaron a la vez mirando a Harry.

Se llama Ann y él, Joseph. Son pareja.

Vaya… todos pillados - dijo Denis desanimado.

¿Entiendes ahora que sin tu ayuda nos moriremos de hambre? Tienes que venir a la cena… - Isaac insistió.

Sí, ya he dicho que iría, pero si no ligáis será sólo culpa vuestra¿entendido? – les miró con el ceño fruncido, señalándolos con el dedo.

Perfecto, compañero – respondió Denis asintiendo.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Estoy convencido de que esta noche vamos a triunfar – Isaac, siempre tan optimista.

Por la noche asistieron a la cena, organizada por varios alumnos de último año, los de su clase. Habían quedado en encontrarse en casa de Denis para ir los tres juntos y así empezar a planificar bien la OELAD (Operación Encontrar Ligues para los Amigos Desesperados), tal y como la había denominado Denis. Harry llegó bastante después de la hora prevista.

Eh… llegas tarde. ¡No va a quedar ninguna chica libre! – protestó Isaac cuando abrió la puerta, pero cambió el tono de voz rápidamente -. Harry… – el chico traía un rostro totalmente abatido -. ¿Stephen? – asintió -. ¿Qué te ha dicho ahora?

Se ha enfadado un poco cuando le he contado lo de la cena, porque se ha quejado que debería de habérselo comentado ayer como mínimo, porque había hecho planes para no sé qué esta noche.

Pero… vienes¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

Le he dicho que os lo había prometido y que no iba a fallaros.

Así me gusta – Denis se apoyó en su hombro.

Y me ha dicho que él también saldría con sus amigos. Se ha ido antes que yo – Harry ya no era el mismo de esa mañana, ahora estaba desanimado y no sonreía.

Pues mejor, que escampe un rato, a ver si se quita ese mal rollo que trae siempre – Harry parecía querer regañarle por su comentario -. Y, no me mires así… sabes que es la verdad.

Dejaos de novios. Esta noche vamos a divertirnos. Es nuestra noche, chicos, y tenemos muchas horas por delante. Además, necesitamos urgentemente al 'salvador' – dijo Isaac riéndose y agarrando a ambos -, ya no puedo esperar más para echar un polvo – susurró.

Ya lo ves, Harry, siempre tan directo.

Y tú aunque no lo digas piensas lo mismo que yo – le regañó el rubio.

Pero no lo voy soltando por ahí, a los cuatro vientos.

Eso es porque eres un reprimido – le contestó Isaac burlándose.

Chicos… ¿no dejáis nunca de competir?

¡NUNCA! – exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Finalmente la cena fue mejor de lo que Harry esperaba. Había al menos 50 alumnos y, a la mayoría, ni les conocía, pero se divertía escuchando las historias que contaban. Eso sí, dudaba mucho que Isaac y Denis ligaran si tenía que ayudarles. Apenas había solteros conocidos y a los desconocidos tenía muy claro que ni se acercaría. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, vio que Isaac se le acercaba con paso decidido.

Harry… ¿me puedes prestar tu coche?

Oh… ¿tienes plan?

Eso depende de si tengo algún sitio para llevarlo a cabo, ya me entiendes…

Por favor… no me tortures de esa manera – dijo Harry dramatizando -. Toma – le dio las llaves – ¡y no lo ensucies!

Tranquilo, Harry – gritó Isaac desapareciendo como un rayo.

Harry pasó buena parte de la noche hablando con distintos compañeros de las asignaturas, de temas muggles y mágicos, dependiendo de la persona en cuestión, y poca cosa más. Entonces, mientras mantenía una conversación sobre las obras de Cervantes y la importancia del Quijote en la literatura universal, vio aparecer a Denis con una sonrisa triunfante acompañado de un chico rubio al que no había visto nunca. Se separó de la conversación excusándose y fue al encuentro de su amigo.

Bueno… por lo que veo… todo bien¿verdad? – Denis acababa de despedirse de su ligue con un apasionado beso.

¿Bien? Harry… ¡fantástico! Por Merlín, Isaac tenía razón¡soy un reprimido¡El sexo es lo mejor de la vida¡Hacía tanto tiempo que ni me acordaba!

Shhht, baja la voz, todos nos están mirando… - Harry se sonrojó.

Anda, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde está Isaac? – miró a ambos lados, pero el rubio no estaba.

Se fue hace rato.

Quizá haya tenido suerte, con lo desesperado que estaba…

Yo apostaría que sí – Denis se volteó para mirar hacia donde le señalaba Harry.

¡Hola, chicos¡Al fin¡Síiii! – gritó -. ¡Dos meses después, he triunfado de nuevo! Si es que soy irresistible…

Tú y otros – Harry le guiñó un ojo.

¡No¿Tú también has echado un polvo? Oh¿por qué nunca tengo la exclusividad?

Vamos, no te quejes.

¿Y con quién?

Eres un cotilla… - Isaac puso cara de pena, sabía que el moreno no podría resistirse -. Está bien, con uno de segundo…

¿Segundo? Vaya, te van los jovencitos…

Bueno, no estaba mal – Denis quería quitar hierro al asunto, no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida privada.

Era un rubio impresionante – añadió Harry.

¡Joder! Este tío tiene siempre una suerte …

¿Y tú?

Pues una de cuarto de infarto. Morena, ojos marrones, una belleza, lástima que tuviera novio.

¿QUÉ? – Harry había atado cabos enseguida.

No me digas que… - Denis también lo había relacionado todo.

Sí, amigos, sí. La chica de esta mañana, vuestra Ann con novio, ha sucumbido a mis encantos sin que apenas insistiera. Cabe decir a mi favor que es normal…

¡Pero tiene novio¿Cómo has podido?

Harry, cariño, a Isaac le da absolutamente igual.

¿Tú no te liarías con alguien aunque estuvieras con Stephen? – preguntó el rubio.

¡No¿Qué dices? – se quedó callado unos segundos y un solo nombre cruzó por su cabeza, quizá con él… No, no, ni con Severus, sólo Stephen -. No, no lo haría.

Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes. Yo no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Seguramente iba mal atendida, ya me entendéis, el novio parece algo paradillo en este tema…

Ya, y tú te has encargado de mostrarle lo que se pierde¿no? – Denis terminó de meter baza en el asunto.

Pues claro… ¡estás hablando conmigo! – Isaac dio una vuelta mostrando sus encantos, cual modelo de pasarela.

¡No tiene remedio! – dijeron Harry y Denis al unísono mirándose cómplices.

Chicos, yo me voy – continuó Harry -, quiero llegar pronto al apartamento para ver a Stephen. Nos vemos el lunes, portaos bien…

Eso depende del caso que nos hagan – rieron los tres ante el comentario del rubio. Sus amigos eran así, pero les quería.

Abrió la puerta del garaje con el mando a distancia, aparcó el coche en su plaza y cogió el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Entró, no había señales de Stephen por ningún lado, así que supuso que o bien estaba aún con sus amigos o esa noche quizá no aparecería. Se sintió mal, debía habérselo dicho el jueves, pero se olvidó. Como recompensa, Harry decidió que ese fin de semana sería sólo para ellos, sin nada más que hacer, se olvidaría de los apuntes y de los exámenes, se lo debía. Decidió darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a tabaco que le impregnaba la piel y luego dormir, ya era tarde y quería descansar para poder levantarse mañana y prepararlo todo. El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, estuvo un buen rato bajo el chorro dejando que se llevara toda la tensión de los últimos días. Salió de la ducha, agarró la toalla y se la anudó a la cintura, se secó el pelo con un hechizo para ir más de prisa y abrió la puerta para pasar a la habitación.

¡Stephen! Me has asustado. ¿Cuándo has llegado? – el castaño estaba sentado en la cama, sin mirarle ni decir nada -. ¿Aún estás enfadado?

¿Qué es esto, Harry? – le enseñó algo que traía en la mano.

Pues… no sé… parece un medallón o algo así…

¿No lo sabes¿NO LO SABES? – levantó un poco la voz -. ¿Entonces, qué hacía en tu coche?

¿En mi…? Ah, sí, esto tiene una explicación…

¿EXPLICACIÓN? – gritó alzándose frente a él con los ojos inyectados de rabia -. ¿Qué explicación, Harry? – el nombre resonó por todo el piso con un tono de asco -. "Te quiere, Joseph" – leyó Stephen en el reverso del medallón -. Eso pone aquí, Harry – escupió de nuevo el nombre -. ¿Quién es¿Quién cojones es este tío?

Yo… - Stephen le daba miedo, Harry en ese momento estaba totalmente paralizado por el pánico. Nunca su novio se había comportado de esa manera, nunca le había levantado la voz, nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

¿No tienes nada que decir? – Stephen se plantó frente a él, acusador, amenazante.

Sí… yo… - se le atragantaban las palabras, estaba paralizado.

¿O sea, que reconoces el medallón?

Sí… - dijo - no… - respondió rápidamente al ver la cara del castaño.

¿Cómo te has atrevido? Me desvivo por ti, estoy pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas del día, te doy todo lo que quieres¿y me lo pagas de esta manera?

Steph… - Harry se acercó un poco hasta él, para intentar calmarlo.

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME! – gritó el castaño totalmente fuera de sí y empujando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry, quién se dio un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del baño, y cayó al suelo.

Pero Harry no dijo nada, no protestó. Permaneció medio tumbado, tal y como había quedado al caerse. Sabía que ese no era su Stephen, su dulce y atento Stephen, su perfecto novio del que se había quedado prendado sólo al mirarlo, el que compartía su vida con él.

Oh, por Merlín… Harry… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después le tendió una mano que el moreno tardó en aceptar -. Lo siento… Lo siento, no quería ponerme así… He bebido mucho… Yo… Ven, por favor – lo abrazó fuerte, acariciando su brazo en el que empezaba a salir un cardenal -. Harry, perdóname, por favor… yo… yo te quiero… - el castaño dijo las últimas palabras ahogando un sollozo.

Yo…

Shhht… déjalo, seguro hay una explicación a todo esto, cariño – Harry asintió levemente -, ya lo hablaremos en otro momento. Ahora vamos a dormir, debes… debes descansar.

Se tumbaron en la cama, Stephen como siempre se situó a su lado, muy pegado, como si no quisiera que nada malo le ocurriera. A pesar de los esfuerzos del castaño para que todo volviera a la normalidad, Harry tuvo la sensación de que entre los dos empezaba a crecer un pequeño muro que los separaba y los alejaba lentamente. Stephen se acercó más y lo envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, como siempre hacía después de hacerle el amor.

Te quiero, Harry, perdóname, por favor… te quiero tanto… - oyó como Stephen lloraba y sollozaba sin controlarse, pero no se giró, no le consoló, el castaño debía asumir su culpa y expiarla en solitario.

Se levantó de la cama, cansado de dar vueltas en ella y de no poder conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera. Stephen seguía durmiendo, seguramente por efecto de la resaca, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior. Contempló al castaño, su belleza serena, sus cabellos revueltos y su cuerpo bien proporcionado… Todo en él era perfecto, toda su convivencia había sido un pequeño paraíso… hasta hacía pocas horas. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de forma tan violenta, no había podido ni explicarse… Stephen no era así. Él era dulce, cariñoso y atento, pero ayer parecía un monstruo. Le gritó y le empujó. Le hizo daño. Y Harry se repetía una y otra vez que ese no era Stephen, que todo era fruto del alcohol y la rabia acumulada. En el fondo se culpaba, no tenía que haber ido a esa cena o debía habérselo dicho con anterioridad. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, le había sido imposible. Cuando llegó ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y cuando ocurrió todo… pues bueno, después ya no pudo dormir. Se sentía cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Decidió salir a tomar el aire para alejar esa culpabilidad que le carcomía el alma, para poder analizar qué había provocado ese cambio en Stephen, su hasta entonces perfecto novio. Consultó el reloj antes de salir a la calle. Las 7.45. Podría pasear tranquilamente, nadie le buscaría a esas horas, sólo Stephen, y ya le había dejado una nota en la mesita para que fuera lo primero que viera el castaño al despertarse. Fue andando sin rumbo fijo, calles y calles de edificios altos y grises, todos le parecían iguales, hasta que se percató de que había llegado a una preciosa plaza donde no había estado nunca. Miró a su alrededor, se trataba de un barrio muy tranquilo, al menos a esas horas de la mañana. A Harry le gustó de inmediato, casas unifamiliares, muchas de una sola planta, con jardines y parques cercanos para pasear, era un buen sitio para refugiarse en ese momento.

Un fuerte ronquido provinente de su estómago le alertó de que debía desayunar, en ese momento las campanas de una iglesia lejana anunciaban las nueve de la mañana. Era una buena hora. Se sentó en la terraza de una cafetería y pidió un zumo de naranja, un bocadillo de queso y un café bien cargado, lo necesitaba si hoy pretendía hacer algo con los apuntes. Se lo tomó todo muy despacio, mordisqueando con lentitud el bocadillo mientras daba pequeños sorbos de zumo. Miró a la gente que junto a él se habían sentado a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que regalaba ese sábado por la mañana. Una mujer junto a su hija estaban en la mesa de al lado. Harry sonrió al ver a la pequeña, era una auténtica preciosidad. Rubia, de ojos azules, no debería tener más de tres o cuatro años, quizá cinco, a Harry nunca se le daba bien acertar la edad de las personas y con los niños era aún peor. Su madre se desvivía por ella, bastaba con observarla un rato para darse cuenta de cuánto quería a su hija. A Harry casi se le caía la baba con la pequeña. Muchas veces había pensado en formar su propia familia, pero aún era joven y se decía que ya tendría tiempo más adelante. Su consciencia sabía que omitía ese tema desde que estaba con Stephen. Al castaño no le gustaban mucho los niños, mejor dicho, los aborrecía y Harry lo sabía, pues cada vez que veía a uno se quedaba embobado y Stephen siempre le regañaba.

Stephen… eran tan distintos. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no quería pensar en nada de eso. Cogió el café y lo probó, estaba delicioso, ni muy amargo ni muy dulce. Se separó un poco de la mesa y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. La niña y la madre ya no estaban, no sabía cuándo se habían ido, había estado demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos. Llamó al camarero y pagó la cuenta. De nuevo, consultó su reloj. Las 10.15. Pensó que lo más acertado sería volver a casa e intentar hablar con Stephen, seguramente estaría preocupado. Pero de todas formas, ya no venía de unos minutos. Decidió regresar por otro camino, aunque seguramente por ahí tardaría un poco más, pero no le importaba. Si Stephen estaría igual de enfadado¿qué importaban unos minutos de más?

Cruzó el parque, giró a mano derecha y atravesó una calle bastante céntrica. Las tiendas ya habían abierto y de ellas entraba y salía gente constantemente. Se paró frente a un aparador cuando un traje negro, con una camisa también negra y una corbata roja, captaron su atención. Perfecto para Stephen. Harry sabía que su novio adoraba los trajes, y mucho más los de color negro. Y también sabía que tenía cierta debilidad por el color rojo. Pensó que le sentaría como un guante y memorizó el nombre de la tienda para comprárselo para su cumpleaños. Sería perfecto para el castaño, un regalo totalmente acertado. Continuó satisfecho, estaba aprovechando muy bien aquella mañana. Al final de la calle giró a la izquierda y continuó unos dos cientos metros en línea recta. Pensaba aún en el traje y en la cara que pondría Stephen cuando se lo regalara. Saldrían a cenar, seguro que le encantaría poderlo lucir en un buen restaurante y que todo el mundo se fijara en él. Stephen adoraba ser el centro de atención. Otra cosa que no compartían. Harry odiaba que todo el mundo lo mirara, bastante tenía con ser quién era como para añadirle más leña al asunto, por eso intentaba vestir de forma discreta.

Llegó a otro parque que unía los dos barrios. Este era mucho más grande y había un pequeño lago en el centro, decidió sentarse en un banco un rato a contemplar como los patos nadaban y otros limpiaban su bello plumaje. A su derecha, un niño pequeño pasó corriendo, dispuesto a atrapar a los pobres animales que se habían acercado a la orilla para buscar algo de comida. Harry se fijó en el niño, llevaba un trozo de pan en su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha intentaba tocarles, sin éxito, pues los patos huían ante el temor de ser atrapados. Sonrió. No sabía qué le ocurría con los niños esa mañana. Ya era la segunda vez que pensaba en el deseo de tener a sus propios hijos, quizá el hecho de estar algo decaído y triste había contribuido a hacerle pensar en tener su propia familia. El niño, al ver que el moreno también observaba a los animales, se acercó hasta él, llamando la atención de un distraído Harry que se imaginaba cómo sería pasear por el parque de la mano de sus hijos mientras les enseñaba a amar a la naturaleza y a los animales y les iba contando historias.

¿Teres darles tamén? – el niño se plantó frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

¿Eh…? – Harry no entendía qué quería decirle y frunció el ceño, quizá eso de tener hijos no era tan fácil.

Si teres darles tamén… - el niño insistió de nuevo.

Perdona, aún no habla muy bien – un chico joven y elegante, más o menos de su edad, se les acercó -. Te pregunta si quieres darles comida a los patos, como hace él.

Oh… sí, claro – el niño puso algunas migas en su mano y sonrió feliz. Harry las dejó cerca de un pato que rápidamente se las comió.

Me llamo Albert, y él – señaló a su pequeño –, Jeremy.

Yo soy Harry, encantado.

¿No tienes hijos?

Eh… no, de momento no.

Son lo mejor del mundo. Tengo la impresión de que serás un buen padre, Harry. Se nota que los adoras.

Yo… gracias.

Jeremy, nos vamos. Mamá nos estará esperando. Hasta la vista, Harry.

Igualmente, Albert.

En otro banco, algo más alejado de allí, un par de ojos negros habían observado toda la escena con dolor. Cuánto le había dolido tener que encontrarse con Harry de nuevo, pero le había dolido más verlo cerca de un niño. A Severus eso le dolió en lo más profundo. Harry estaba radiante al lado de ese pequeño, incluso con ese chico muggle hacía buena pareja. Harry hacía buena pareja con todos, menos con él. Él nunca le hubiera hecho feliz. Severus supo que había hecho bien tomando aquella decisión tres años atrás.

Harry permaneció aún varios minutos sentado, tocando su mano, la mano que había acariciado el pequeño al despedirse de él. Toda la reflexión de no querer tener hijos que se había propuesto en los últimos años se había venido abajo en apenas un par de horas. Harry supo entonces que el deseo de formar una familia era su mayor sueño en la vida, antes lo creía, pero ahora lo sabía del cierto y lucharía para cumplirlo.

Decidió regresar al apartamento, echó un último vistazo al lago, sonrió al ver a los patos chapotear alegremente y al recordar a Jeremy. Empezó a andar, jugando con las hojas que había por el suelo, arrastraba los pies, miraba el lago y el suelo indistintamente, abstraído. No se percató, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evitarlo, de que sentado en un banco, tal y como había hecho él durante un buen rato, había una figura conocida, demasiado conocida para él. Severus se levantó y salió a su encuentro. Cruzaron las miradas. Harry había cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo en el fondo, cualquiera podía leer en sus ojos las emociones que sentía. Por eso Severus supo que sentía miedo. ¿Pero, de él o de otra persona? Harry no se movió hasta que vio a Severus acercarse un poco y entonces reaccionó.

Espera…

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La voz de Severus le llegó desde lejos. Harry echó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Cruzó el parque sin girarse ni una sola vez. Corrió y corrió atravesando las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y, extrañamente, se sintió a salvo. Apoyado aún en la puerta, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con la espalda en la madera, sollozando y llorando, de nuevo había tropezado con él.

De aquel amor que nunca fuera mío

y sin embargo se tomó mi vida,

me queda esta nostalgia repetida

sin fin, cuando sollozo y cuando río.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así¿Por qué tenía que llorar por ese amor perdido que nunca fue suyo¿Por qué tenía que verter lágrimas por Severus cuando éste nunca le amó a pesar de haberle entregado la vida? Nostalgia, recuerdos, sollozos… Siempre estaba presente en todo, incluso en sus alegrías.

A veces desde el fondo del estío,

llega la misma música entre oída

en el tiempo gozoso, la encendida

música que cayera en el vacío.

En momentos así, lo único que podía oír en su cabeza era la música de Mozart, obligandole a recordar el día más triste de su vida, el día en que tenía que salir del brazo de Severus de la preciosa capilla, al son de la música celestial de Mozart. Música alegre, música divina… ahora no era nada más que un recuerdo que le provocaba un gran vacío, el gran vacío de saber que todo lo que había soñado no se había cumplido.

Y quiere asirla el corazón. Beberla

como un vaso de vino. Retenerla

para creer de nuevo en la dulzura.

Pero el corazón se empeñaba en recordar, su cerebro recordaba las notas del piano, quería retenerlas, como si fuera lo último que quedara en el mundo. Retenerlas para creer que era música dulce, que era música alegre, pero Harry sabía muy bien que nunca más esas notas sonarían de esa forma, para él eran como las notas de la muerte, ese día un trozo de su alma y de su corazón murieron en la capilla al son de esa melodía.

Pero se escapa y huye con el viento,

y me deja tan sólo este lamento,

donde esconde su rostro la amargura.

Las notas se iban, lo abandonaban, para volver algún otro día. Siempre volvían. Las lágrimas desaparecían de sus ojos, la calma regresaba. En su corazón, habitaba la amargura. La amargura de volver a ver al hombre al que amaba, al hombre que no había dejado de amar a pesar del daño que le hizo. La amargura de saber que no podría dejar de amarle hasta que muriera. Ése era el lamento de Harry y su amargura se llamaba Severus Snape.

* * *

**Esta vez el poema es de una autora más contemporánea, una poeta colombiana llamada Meira Delmar, pseudónimo de Olga Chams Eljach, nacida en 1921. El poema se titula _Pasa el viento_, y en cuanto lo leí supe que tenía que estaba destinado a este trozo de historia.**  



	5. Y los sueños, sueños son

Un buen rato después, Harry aún seguía apoyado en la puerta y sollozando, no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse ni enfrentarse a la realidad. A su ya no tan perfecta realidad. Stephen salió del salón y se lo encontró en el suelo, no lo había oído llegar.

- Harry, cariño – el moreno se lanzó a los brazos de Stephen, quien empezó a besarle el pelo y lo protegía contra su pecho. El recuerdo de Severus le dolía demasiado -. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado – dijo el castaño mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas -. ¿Has desayunado¿Te apetece algo?  
- No… no quiero nada. Steph… no me dejes, por favor – suplicó y volvió a abrazarse fuerte a él.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje? Te quiero, Harry. Yo… siento lo de anoche, me siento tan culpable que…  
- No pasa nada – lo miró a los ojos fijamente -. Estabas borracho y yo… dejé el coche a Isaac, él estuvo con una chica, el medallón…  
- Harry, lo siento tanto… perdóname, perdóname por favor – besaba sus mejillas, la nariz, la frente -. Me moriría sin ti, eres mi vida, lo sabes¿verdad? – Harry asintió, en los brazos de Stephen se sintió muy querido a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido escasas horas antes.  
- Te quiero, Steph – no sabía ni por qué lo había dicho, seguramente se había dejado llevar por el momento, por haber visto a Severus, por todas las emociones que había despertado de nuevo en él.

Stephen se sorprendió ante la declaración de su novio. Harry le había dicho 'te quiero' en contadas ocasiones desde que estaban juntos y ahora había sido un momento clave, eso le indicaba que Harry le perdonaba, su mirada había sido sincera, todo estaba ya olvidado.

_Primero, una mirada;  
luego el toque de fuego  
de las manos, y luego,  
la sangre acelerada  
Y el beso que subyuga._

Besó sus labios con impaciencia, luchó con su lengua para abrirse paso hacia tan deseado lugar para profundizar el beso. Recorría con las manos el cuerpo de su novio. Ansiaba hacerle el amor al moreno, poder sentir esas sensaciones placenteras en su interior, amarle como nunca lo había hecho. Harry se rindió ante tal pasión.

- Steph… - balbuceó Harry mientras no dejaba de besarlo -, habitación…

_Después, noche y placer;_

Stephen cogió al moreno de la cintura y notó como todo su cuerpo se rendía definitivamente ante el contacto más cercano. Lo tumbó en la cama y se situó encima de él, para besar todo su cuerpo, para ser adorado como merecía. Le quitó la camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la suya, en realidad en pocos segundos toda la ropa salió volando para que los dos pudieran contemplarse totalmente desnudos y así disfrutar del contacto de los dos cuerpos. Harry, al verle desnudo en plena luz del día –normalmente lo veía de noche y no era lo mismo, ahora la luz impactaba sobre su perfecto cuerpo- recordó por qué se fijó en él a simple vista. Físicamente era perfecto. Sus músculos ligeramente marcados, los abdominales algo destacados gracias a las sesiones de gimnasio, sus piernas bien torneadas, su culo prieto de redondeadas nalgas… y su miembro, su gran miembro que se erguía sólo por él.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó el castaño.  
- Me maravillo de mi novio¿no puedo, quizá?  
- Claro que puedes, tanto como quieras. Soy sólo tuyo – le besó con desesperación arrancando un gemido del moreno al rozarse las dos erecciones.

Stephen rápidamente se situó en la entrada de Harry y, comprobando que estuviera perfectamente preparado, enterró su miembro en el interior. Los gemidos de Harry y Stephen se compenetraban, los dos sentían un gran placer, ambos lo estaban deseando con gran intensidad. Alcanzaron el orgasmo en poco tiempo, jadeando como nunca antes habían hecho. Se tumbaron boca arriba en la cama y permanecieron en esa posición un buen rato, sin decir nada, recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración.

_después la fuga  
de aquel malsín cobarde  
que otra víctima elige._

Harry se volteó un poco y se situó de lado, dando la espalda a su novio. Pero el castaño no se movió. No huyó como un amante fugaz, como un Don Juan después de la conquista. En ese momento Harry hubiera preferido que Stephen hubiese salido corriendo, alejándose de su lado para buscar a otra víctima a quien seducir y amar. Pero Stephen no era así. Stephen había sido siempre un amante perfecto y hoy no había sido la excepción. Harry se sentía sucio en ese momento, se sentía un miserable por haber hecho el amor con Stephen para olvidarse de Severus, para que ese recuerdo no doliera tanto, pero no lo había conseguido. Ahora aún dolía más. Había sido como una traición. Una traición al amor de su vida.

- Quiero que estemos siempre juntos – el brazo de Stephen rodeó su cintura y lo volteó para quedar de frente -. Sé que tú siempre te niegas y que no lo hemos hablado… pero me gustaría… me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo – Harry abrió la boca, boqueó, pero no le salió ningún sonido, aquello lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Pero el recuerdo de la niña y el niño de esa mañana se hizo presente y no dudó.  
- Sí… lo tendremos, Steph… sí, yo lo quiero – el castaño lo abrazó fuerte y le besó con mucha ternura.  
- En estos dos años me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero hoy lo has superado con creces. No voy a defraudarte nunca más. Te amo, Harry, te amo, te amo… - susurraba mientras besaba de nuevo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

_Bien haces en llorar, pero ¡ya es tarde!...  
¡Ya ves¿No te lo dije?_

Harry lloró en silencio, las lágrimas rodaban de nuevo por sus mejillas. Su conciencia ya había hablado, y él no le había hecho caso. Ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Y éstas eran sencillas: Severus tenía que quedarse en el pasado, ahora su presente y su futuro se llamaban Stephen.

* * *

- ¿Un hijo¿Lo has pensado bien? – Draco no salía de su asombro.  
- Sí, lo he pensado bien, no insistas de nuevo. Siempre he deseado una familia, lo sabes, y con Stephen soy feliz, creo que es el momento – las palabras salían solas de la boca del moreno, incluso llegaba a creérselas.  
- Pero… el otro día dijiste…  
- Tengo que olvidarlo, Draco, no puedo seguir pensando en alguien que me abandonó. Sé que Stephen no me dejará nunca, siempre ha estado a mi lado, en todo momento.  
- Como quieras, pero piénsalo bien, no decidas las cosas sin reflexionarlas a fondo.  
- Draco… - hacía varios minutos que no avanzaban en la conversación.  
- Sólo quiero que lo pienses bien, que pienses si realmente quieres que Stephen sea el padre de tus hijos. No tengas un hijo sólo para romper con el pasado ni para olvidarte de él. Pero hagas lo que hagas estaré allí para lo que necesites¿de acuerdo? – Harry asintió -. Perfecto¿has comido algo?  
- Pues la verdad es que no mucho.  
- ¿Te apetece un trozo de tarta? La ha preparado Sirius…  
- Oh, entonces sí, estará deliciosa, como siempre.  
- Vale, voy a la cocina y vuelvo en un par de minutos. ¿Te, verdad?  
- Sí, sí, bien caliente.

Harry aprovechó el tiempo para recorrer el salón, le encantaba. Los cuadros que lo adornaban parecían muy caros, aunque él no entendía nada de pintura abstracta. En el cuadro que tenía delante sólo había una mancha de pintura azul en un fondo negro. Elección de Sirius, quien decía siempre que adoraba ese cuadro. Harry nunca supo por qué. Siguió contemplando las paredes, las estanterías llenas de libros, influencia de Draco, que adoraba la literatura tanto como él. En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Abro yo! – gritó Harry para que el rubio le oyera desde la cocina.  
- Ho… hola – logró pronunciar Severus cuando vio que el moreno le abría la puerta, no esperaba encontrarlo allí.  
- ¿Quién es, Harry? – preguntó Draco asomándose y al ver la escena no supo cómo continuar.  
- Hola, Draco… ya volveré en otro momento yo…  
- No, no, quien se iba era yo. Ya te llamaré – dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta.  
- Harry… – Severus le barró el paso -. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? – le preguntó al rubio y éste rápidamente desapareció.  
- No… - sacudió la cabeza, no quería oír su voz, no quería oír nada de lo que quisiera decirle, no quería… acordarse de las dulces palabras que habían salido de esa boca.  
- Harry, por favor… No he vuelto para hacerte sufrir, ni quiero atormentarte con mi regreso. Siento lo que hice, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo – Severus estaba siendo sincero, pero a Harry le sonaba todo a una gran mentira -. Yo… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme todo el daño…  
- ¿Perdonarte? – le interrumpió alzando la voz -. ¿Pretendes que te perdone después de dejarme plantado en el mismísimo altar? Vaya sarta de tonterías…  
- Harry, espera – agarró el brazo del moreno y una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro -. ¿Qué te pasa en el brazo?  
- Nada – respondió el chico de mala gana y Severus le subió la manga.  
- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – un cardenal enorme adornaba su bíceps.  
- No te importa. Nada de lo que me ocurra te importa ya – se deshizo del agarre y se fue casi corriendo. Otra vez huía de él como un cobarde, pero el contacto con su piel le había hecho revivir demasiados momentos y no quería recordarlos. La mejor forma era alejarse rápidamente de Severus y así lo hacía. Era la solución.

* * *

- Como en toda obra barroca, nada es casual. Calderón de la Barca concibe y plasma literariamente el drama con un rigor extraordinario – el profesor tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó -. El arte de Calderón es un arte dirigido al intelecto, sin restar importancia al papel de los sentidos. Asistimos a la sensualización del mundo moral y a la concepción abstracta. Todo es como una gran metáfora en la que los dos polos de la acción principal son el dormir y el despertar…  
- Profesor – un alumno de primera fila interrumpió la explicación -, esos dos polos de los que habla¿podrían relacionarse con el anochecer y el amanecer, en cuyas sombras y luces vive Segismundo?  
- Sí, perfecta correspondencia – el profesor Siegert disfrutaba con las preguntas de los alumnos, era la manera más sencilla de comprobar si entendían sus explicaciones -. Como bien ha dicho el señor Phillips, todo el universo del protagonista se rige por esos dos polos. Hay, además, un vaivén de la duda a lo preciso, y sobre esas bases construye Calderón una obra dramática excelente, matemáticamente perfecta – permaneció unos segundos en silencio, observando a los alumnos, estaban todos atentos, sabía que sus clases gustaban. Sonrió y prosiguió -. Bien, coged vuestro libro y abridlo por la página 114, verso 2158. Ahora viene lo difícil, pasaremos a la comprobación de todo lo que hemos relatado sobre Calderón y La vida es sueño basándonos en las últimas estrofas del famoso monólogo de Segismundo – su rostro adquirió cierto aire de seriedad y empezó a leer.

_Sueña el rey que es rey, y vive  
con este engaño mandando,  
disponiendo y gobernando;  
y este aplauso que recibe  
Prestado, en el viento escribe,  
y en cenizas le convierte  
la muerte (¡desdicha fuerte!);  
¡que hay quien intente reinar,  
viendo que ha de despertar  
en el sueño de la muerte!_

Mientras el profesor leía, la mente de Harry no paraba de dar vueltas. Sueños… Toda la vida había soñado con tener aquello que no tenía. Una familia y muchos amigos, esa era su aspiración principal. No podía quejarse de sus amigos, siempre estaban allí cuando los había necesitado. Por eso ahora quería una familia, para disfrutar de sus hijos, para que sus hijos tuvieran los padres que él no tuvo. Padres… Stephen y él. Dolía pensar en eso, le dolía pensar en ese sueño al lado del castaño.

_Sueña el rico en su riqueza  
que más cuidados le ofrece;  
sueña el pobre que padece  
su miseria y su pobreza;  
sueña el que a medrar empieza,  
sueña el que afana y pretende,  
sueña el que agravia y ofende;  
y en el mundo, en conclusión,  
todos sueñan lo que son,  
aunque ninguno lo entiende._

Al fin y al cabo, para Harry la vida había sido un sueño. O, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Huérfano al poco de nacer, criado por unos parientes que lo odiaban, criticado y envidiado por media escuela, siempre pendiente de si Voldemort lo mataría o no… No había sido un camino de rosas, no había sido un sueño placentero. A veces se preguntaba por qué él tuvo que pasar por ese calvario. Se sentía como ese rey, ese rico o ese pobre, que soñaban lo que eran sin entender por qué lo eran. Pero él era Harry Potter, y sí sabía por qué era tan desgraciado. Cuando pensó que había alcanzado la felicidad, su pareja le abandonó. Cuando pensó que la había recobrado de nuevo, apareció otra vez para causarle dolor. Cuando pensó que podía olvidarlo, el corazón se le rompió al no conseguirlo. Cuando pensó que podía seguir con su vida, dejando de lado a Severus, Stephen lo dañó. Una pesadilla, una triste pesadilla. Eso había sido su vida.

_Yo sueño que estoy aquí  
destas prisiones cargado,  
y soné que en otro estado  
más lisonjero me vi.  
¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño;  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son._

Harry envidiaba a ese tal Segismundo, preso en lo alto de una torre, sin saber realmente quién era y por qué permanecía allí encerrado. Anhelaba poder hacer como él. Olvidarse de que era Harry Potter, olvidarse de todo y de todos. Pero la pesadilla no desaparecía, era real, la vida no era un sueño feliz para Harry y los sueños que imaginaba en ese momento, como hacía el protagonista, eran tan sólo eso, sueños, preciosos, perfectos e imaginados sueños que él sólo podía crear en su mente.

- Harry… la clase ya ha terminado – miró a Isaac que movía una mano delante de sus ojos.  
- Oh… - recogió sus cosas y se levantó.  
- ¿De dónde regresas? – preguntó Denis.  
- Seguro estaba pensando en su amor… Oh, Stephen… - dijo Isaac burlándose, como hacía siempre, y entonces Harry se sonrojaba. Pero hoy no, hoy era distinto.  
- ¡Callaos! No sois graciosos…  
- Vale, vale. Perdona… ¿Tomamos un café?  
- Sí, perfecto, me vendrá bien, estoy hecho polvo – bufó Harry arrastrándose por los pasillos.  
- ¿Hecho polvo de… tantos polvos? Dile a Stephen que te deje descansar – Harry miró a Isaac con una mirada de esas que matan -. De acuerdo… ya me callo, pero me lo habías puesto a tiro, tío…

Llegaron a la cafetería. A esas horas de la mañana estaba siempre llena. Se sentaron en una mesa que milagrosamente aún seguía vacía y aguardaron a que el camarero les tomara nota. Harry seguía ausente y Denis llevaba rato observándole.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?  
- No… nada¿por qué lo dices?  
- No sé, estás ausente, no prestas atención a nada, no toleras ni las bromas de Isaac…  
- Estoy cansado, sólo es eso – de ninguna manera sonaba convincente.  
- Bueno, pues a ver si descansas un poco.  
- Eh, chicos – Isaac agarró del brazo a Harry.  
- Auuuu… - protestó el moreno.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre en el brazo?  
- Nada, el otro día resbalé y me di contra el suelo.  
- ¿Y sólo te lastimaste el brazo? Que casualidad…  
- Harry… ¿por qué no nos cuentas la verdad? – Denis intervino.  
- Es la verdad, me caí, estaba encima de una escalera y… y resbalé.  
- Te conocemos mejor de lo que piensas y sabemos cuando mientes. Además, si te hubieras caído de una escalera no te dolería sólo el brazo, tendrías el cuerpo magullado.  
- ¿Ahora eres un experto en medicina? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Isaac -. Os he dicho que me caí, nada más.  
- Como quieras.  
- Eso es lo que decía, pero no dejáis de molestarme.  
- ¡Oh, y ahora molestamos, genial! Nos preocupamos por ti y cuando te decimos lo que no quieres admitir vas y te enfadas. Perfecto, pues sabes qué? Por mi como si te caes veinte veces seguidas… - Denis se levantó de la silla.  
- Espera… Chicos, lo siento. Estoy algo cansado, sólo es eso¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo, pero…  
- No hay peros. ¿Cuándo traerán ese café?

Minutos después removía el café con la cuchara después de echarle un par de terrones de azúcar. Las palabras de Denis le habían hecho reflexionar. ¿Tanto le costaba decir la verdad¿Decir que Stephen le había empujado? Pero Harry sabía que eso sonaba mal, que parecía lo que no era, y no quería que su novio tuviera la imagen de un maltratador, porque no lo era. Sabía que Stephen le quería, había sido el alcohol, nada más, el alcohol. Miró a sus dos amigos, ambos lucían preocupados, no le quitaban ojo de encima. Pero debía reconocer que tenían razón, no podía pretender ocultarlo, no había sido nada importante, fue un hecho sin más. Pero le daba vergüenza reconocer eso, había sido un caso puntual, pero había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – preguntó para romper el hielo, no le gustaba estar enfadado con ellos.  
- En una palabra… ho-rro-ro-so – gritó Isaac.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que no has ligado? – se burló Denis.  
- Ligar… ¿qué es eso? Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo… oh, sí, el viernes, ese bombón…  
- Por cierto, devuélvele esto. Stephen lo encontró en el coche y se enfa… - su lengua había hablado demasiado, y ya era tarde para rectificar.  
- Harry… ¿qué pasó?  
- ¿Fue Stephen?  
- No, no¿qué decís? Vamos, chicos…  
- Claro… ahora lo entiendo. Stephen encontró el medallón pensando que era tuyo¿verdad? Y luego… los celos pudieron más que él…  
- … - Harry no podía decir nada, Denis había acertado en todo.  
- ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Isaac.  
- Harry, dínoslo. ¿Te pegó?  
- No, él… él estaba borracho, encontró el medallón y pensó que yo… lo había engañado. Quise soltarme y… choqué contra la puerta.  
- ¡Maldito cabrón! Te juro que si lo encuentro…  
- Isaac, cálmate, todo está arreglado. Stephen lo ha pasado mal estos días, se arrepiente mucho y… bueno… yo sé que él no es así, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía…  
- Harry, por muy borracho que estuviera, la gente no pega a sus novios…  
- No lo defiendas…  
- No lo hago… Pero…  
- No hay peros que valgan, su comportamiento no tiene justificación. Un sólo rasguño en tu cuerpo y te saco de ese apartamento aunque sea arrastrándote¿me has entendido?  
- Chicos…  
- Arrastrado… - concluyó Denis.

* * *

Después del encuentro con Harry, Severus no se había quedado tranquilo. El brazo de Harry lo preocupaba. En realidad lo preocupaba el chico en general, cada parte de él, pero ese dolor en el brazo no era normal. Sabía que Harry escondía algo¿pero de qué se trataba¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma sólo por preguntarle lo del brazo¿Acaso se lo había hecho alguien? La idea cruzó por su mente con una lucidez extraordinaria. Se prometió descubrirlo, aunque eso supusiera el enfado de su ahijado. Harry era muy importante para él, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. No si podía evitarlo.

- Severus… ¿qué haces aquí?  
- ¿Podemos hablar?  
- Sí, claro, pasa…  
- Te preguntarás por qué he venido…  
- Pues sí, la verdad.  
- Es Harry, me preocupa.  
- Me prometiste…  
- Sé muy bien lo que te dije, Draco, pero también te digo una cosa: si rompo la promesa que te hice será porque Harry estará en peligro, y no pienso permitirlo.  
- ¿En… peligro¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Eso no puedo contártelo, pero quería que lo supieras.  
- Lo amas¿verdad? Aún sigues amándolo… - Severus no respondió -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
- Harry merecía ser feliz.  
- ¡Harry era feliz contigo!  
- Nunca hubiera sido completamente feliz a mi lado.  
- Severus, a Harry no le faltaba nada para ser feliz a tu lado.  
- Pero con el tiempo le hubiera faltado. Yo nunca le hubiera dado lo que él tanto deseaba.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – Draco estaba completamente perdido.  
- Harry siempre ha deseado una familia…  
- ¿Y qué? ibais a casaros, le dejaste plantado, si hubieras visto su cara… Le hiciste daño, mucho daño…  
- Pero le hubiera hecho más con el tiempo. Draco… soy estéril, nunca le habría podido dar lo que Harry más anhela, un hijo.  
- Pero, entonces…  
- Renuncié a él para que tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, para que fuera completamente feliz.  
- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? A Harry no le hubiera importado, él te amaba…  
- Ya lo sé, conoces de sobra como es. Sé que se habría casado conmigo a pesar de todo, pero siempre hubiera tenido esa espinita del hijo. Y eso tarde o temprano hubiera hecho mella en la relación.  
- Severus… le amas de verdad… y mucho…  
- Nunca he dejado de amarlo, y nunca podré olvidarme de él.  
- Siempre pensé que erais la pareja perfecta.  
- Pues te equivocaste.  
- No, padrino, fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Harry te amaba a ti, sin los niños también te hubiera amado, hubierais podido adoptarlos…  
- Pensé en todo esto, pasé muchas noches en vela antes de tomar la decisión. Quizá fui un cobarde al abandonarle de esa manera, pero al menos le he dado la oportunidad de ser feliz.  
- Sí, pero… ¿a qué precio para ti¿Y para Harry?  
- Ahora ya está hecho, Draco. Pero hoy volvería a hacer lo mismo. Si tú le hubieras visto con aquél niño ese día…

Severus se levantó, se acercó hasta la ventana y restó pensativo unos minutos, en la misma posición. Su mente recreó ese momento, viajando al pasado, poco antes de l boda, hasta el momento clave, el momento en que decidió abandonar a Harry. Había ido a buscarle a la universidad, hacía poco que asistía a las clases y habían quedado para comer algo al mediodía. Estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, contemplando el paisaje y observando los estudiantes, cuando vio que Harry paseaba junto a otro chico y un niño que justo aprendía a andar. La cara del chico era de completa felicidad con ese niño en brazos. Severus se escondió y permaneció detrás del árbol varios minutos. Vio como Harry sonreía como no le había visto hacer en la vida. Harry era feliz con el niño, completa e inmensamente feliz. Sabía que el chico quería tener hijos propios, muchas veces se lo había comentado. Por eso iban a casarse, para formar una familia y tener hijos en un futuro. Pero él no podía tenerlos. Él no podía darle lo que tanto deseaba. Él era como un viejo árbol, caduco, vacío, estéril. En ese instante tomó la decisión.

- Harry se merecía a alguien mejor y ya lo encontró – dijo Severus regresando al presente.  
- Eso espero…  
- ¿A qué viene eso?  
- Nada…  
- Draco, te conozco muy bien y nunca dices las cosas por decir…  
- No me gusta Stephen, se porta bien con Harry pero… no sé, hay algo que no me gusta…  
- ¿Y por qué¿No quiere a Harry?  
- Sí, de eso estoy seguro, siempre que puede lo demuestra – los celos se apoderaron momentáneamente del moreno, el quería a Harry, lo cuidaría bien y ahora estaba en brazos de otro -, pero no sé… Hay algo raro en él – Severus le miró extrañado -. Sí, quizá son paranoias mías, pero siempre he creído que lo ama demasiado.  
- Bueno, si lo ama…  
- Demasiado, como si Harry fuera sólo de su propiedad. A veces creo que Harry está agobiado de tener que darle tantas explicaciones.  
- ¿Lo controla?  
- Sí, un poco, siempre que sale algo imprevisto tiene que llamarle para comunicarle el cambio de planes, sino Stephen se enfada con él y Harry no quiere que ocurra eso.  
- Vaya…  
- Pero ya te lo he dicho, creo que mi mente fantasea mucho.

Severus restó pensativo. Posesivo… 'Lo ama demasiado'. Sabía que le había prometido a Draco que no se acercaría a Harry, pero las palabras del rubio no habían hecho sino acrecentar las dudas sobre ese tal Stephen. Vigilaría a Harry de lejos, sería como su sombra, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. O de cualquier persona.

* * *

El primer poema es el _IX_ de **_Abrojos_** (que se compone de 57 poemas en total), de Félix Rubén García Sarmiento, más conocido como Rubén Darío, poeta nicaragüense (1867-1916). Y los últimos versos son de la obra **_La vida es sueño_**, concretamente del famoso segundo monólogo de Segismundo, de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, autor español (1600-1681).

Anterior


	6. Esperanza

Los días pasaban con una desesperante lentitud para Harry. Hubiera deseado poder pasar página rápidamente, olvidarse de ese pequeño defecto de su perfecto y adorable novio y no pensar en ello nunca más. Pero le era imposible. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Stephen había reaccionado de esa manera. Sí, era celoso. Sí, era posesivo. Todo esto lo sabía perfectamente, pero nunca había llegado hasta el extremo de amenazarlo y lastimarlo. Pero por otra parte, no podía quejarse. Desde ese día Stephen se desvivía por él, como nunca antes había hecho. Incluso demasiado, a veces era agobiante. Stephen siempre llevaba las cosas al límite: amaba, sentía, sufría y odiaba hasta el extremo de cegarse por cualquiera de ellas. Harry también sabía que el castaño se sentía culpable y quería hacerse perdonar con todos y cada uno de sus actos, a pesar de haberle dicho cientos e veces que ya lo había hecho y que se olvidara del incidente. Pero Stephen no había tenido suficiente. A Harry le parecía que el chico quería expiar sus culpas, como en un purgatorio, tal como hacían los condenados en los siete círculos de la _Divina Comedia_ de Dante.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado, quería poder pensar en otras cosas, centrarse en los trabajos de la universidad, en salir a divertirse con sus amigos, pero ese cardenal inexistente en el brazo seguía torturándole en la mente. Una parte de su conciencia le repetía hasta la saciedad que eso no era un hecho casual, que Stephen era demasiado posesivo y que, algún día, quizá volvería a repetirse. Harry descartaba esta idea tan rápidamente como se le ocurría. El moreno sabía que Stephen le quería y que no deseaba hacerle daño. Stephen lo amaba, simplemente lo amaba demasiado. Era perfecto y era él quién le había fallado. Harry se echaba las culpas de lo sucedido, no tenía que haber salido. Stephen era perfecto. Y ahí concluía su habitual monólogo interior.

_**Flashback** _

Harry llamó a la elegante puerta de madera que franqueaba la entrada a la mansión. Esperó un par de minutos pero nadie salió a abrir. No se veía ninguna luz encendida, seguramente habían salido a pasear, cosa nada extraña pues hacía un día precioso. Dio media vuelta y descendió el par de escalones de piedra de la entrada. Justo había llegado a la verja cuando una figura asomó la cabeza y lo llamó.

- Pensaba que no estabais… - dijo Harry volteándose hacia la puerta de nuevo.  
- Venga, entra, no me hagas salir así.  
- ¡Por favor! – exclamó el chico cuando vio a su padrino sólo en calzoncillos -. ¿Nunca paráis?  
- Sí, cuando tenemos visita – le respondió Sirius con un deje de ironía.  
- ¡Sirius! – el rubio apareció en escena -. Deja de traumatizar a Harry.  
- Pero si ya sabe muy bien de qué va todo – le guiñó un ojo.  
- Sí, claro, pero sigues siendo mi padrino y hay ciertas cosas que no querría imaginarme – protestó Harry.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó con un tono inocente que no pegaba con él y Harry torció la cabeza y con los ojos le dijo "ya sabes a qué me refiero" -. Oh, ya… bueno, que ame devotamente a Draco es una cosa que no daña tu casto cerebro…  
- Ya… pero que te cojas a Draco en cualquier sitio de la casa casi delante de mí… Oh, genial, ahora me lo he imaginado – se rieron cuando vieron a Harry sonrojarse -. Por cierto, os he interrumpido¿verdad?  
- En realidad, sí – respondió Sirius afirmando con la cabeza.  
- No, Harry, no – Draco miró a su pareja serio- , tranquilo, ya habíamos terminado.  
- Pero habías dicho…  
- Sirius, sé qué había dicho, pero ya tienes suficiente – le regañó el rubio.  
- ¿Suficiente? Harry¿te parece que ocho son suficientes?  
- Bueno, yo… ocho en una semana… - no sabía muy bien qué decir.  
- ¿En una semana? No, no, ocho en dos días, dos días… – puntualizó Draco.  
- Dos… ¿dos días¡Par de pervertidos!  
- Jajajajajaja – se rieron los dos pervertidos.  
- Venga, sentémonos¿no? He venido de visita y me tenéis de pie casi en el umbral de la puerta. Vuestra hospitalidad empeora por semanas.  
- Sí, vayamos al salón – Draco pasó delante -. Sirius, vístete, por favor.  
- Tú te lo pierdes… - dijo el moreno saliendo del salón paseando su cuerpo perfectamente modelado.  
- Ohhh… me saca de quicio – bufó el rubio.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Harry no sabía por qué había ido allí. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía. Echaba de menos hablar con ellos, desde que estaba con Stephen no les visitaba con tanta frecuencia como antes.

- Bueno, y ¿cómo va todo, Harry? - Draco rompió el incómodo silencio.  
- Bien, bien, ahora ya han pasado los exámenes. Espero haber aprobado todo.  
- Me refería a Stephen.  
- Oh, bien, mejor que nunca.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Seguro. Draco… deja tus paranoias.  
- Vale, pero…  
- Todo bien, muy bien – Harry sonrió, era feliz.  
- Ui, esa sonrisa… - Sirius apareció de nuevo ya vestido, aunque esa camiseta de tirantes dejaba poco a la imaginación -. Y luego los pervertidos somos nosotros….  
- Anda cuenta…  
- Draco…  
- Venga, un poquito. Así que Stephen te tiene bien satisfecho… - el moreno tan cotilla como siempre.  
- Sí – susurró.  
- No sé de dónde sacas tu rubor teniendo a este como padrino – le dijo Draco.  
- Quizá me pasó toda la suya al aceptar ser mi padrino – dijo Harry entre carcajadas.  
- Seguramente – añadió Draco.  
- Eh, no tiene gracia – protestó Sirius.  
- Sí, sí la tiene¡que eres un sinvergüenza! – le dijo el rubio.  
- Eh… - quería protestar pero desistió -, vale, pero sólo un poco.  
- Pues me alegro de que estés más que satisfecho sexualmente.  
- ¡Draco! – Harry no daba crédito a las palabras de su amigo, era bien notable que Sirius ejercía una gran influencia sobre él, una terrible influencia.  
- Harry, ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien así. Me gusta ese chico, parece perfecto – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y le abrazó.  
- Sí, lo es… Demasiado perfecto – añadió Harry sonriendo de nuevo.

**Fin flashback**

"Demasiado perfecto". Esas palabras regresaron a la mente de Harry. Como había cambiado todo. Dos años y pocos meses después, ya no le parecía tan perfecto.

* * *

Salió de la facultad. El reloj marcaba la una del mediodía. Hoy terminaría pronto, así que seguramente por la tarde iría al gimnasio. Hacía casi dos semanas que no iba. No se sentía con fuerzas. Y no quería dar explicaciones a nada sobre su brazo. Se metió en el coche, dejó la carpeta al asiento del acompañante y colocó bien el retrovisor. Desde hacía varios días tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Seguramente serían fantasías suyas pero… ¿y si no lo eran? Se acomodó en el asiento, introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó el motor. Puso la primera y avanzó lentamente. Poco después, vio como otro coche también se ponía en marcha. Un coche negro, con los cristales tintados, pero no podía ver quién conducía, pues el reflejo del sol impactaba en el parabrisas delantero. Ahora sí estaba convencido de que alguien seguía sus pasos y le controlaba. ¿Sería Stephen o alguien contratado por su novio? El castaño era capaz de todo. Se maldijo por tener a un novio tan celoso y desconfiado, pero en el fondo le quería, todo iba bien entre ellos, como antes de… antes de "eso". Harry no había vuelto a referirse a ese suceso y casi lo tenía olvidado, al menos eso es lo que intentaba creer y dar a entender a sus amigos.

Giró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, quería comprobar si eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente le estaban siguiendo. El coche negro hizo lo mismo. Iba detrás de él, a una distancia prudencial para no delatarse. Pero ahora sí estaba seguro, alguien lo controlaba. Alguien seguía sus pasos. Alguien observaba sus movimientos. Se sintió indefenso en ese momento, tan sólo anhelaba el momento de llegar a casa y encerrarse para saberse seguro. Cruzó otra calle que desembocaba en una plaza y dio la vuelta. El coche negro siguió recto. Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Quizá no le seguían y había sido casualidad pero él lo hubiera apostado todo a que alguien lo estaba espiando. Bueno, a lo mejor sólo era una jugada de su imaginación pero… No, ahí estaba de nuevo el coche negro. ¿Quién podría ser? Siguió conduciendo, ya faltaba poco, veía el edificio de su apartamento a pocos metros, e impaciente, con el mando a distancia abrió la puerta del garaje. Antes de cerrarse completamente, volteó la cabeza para ver cómo el coche negro pasaba de largo. Al fin estaba a salvo.

* * *

Tres meses, cuatro días y diecisiete horas fue lo que tardó Stephen en mostrar de nuevo su fuerte carácter, su rabia y sus celos. Harry había salido a cenar con Isaac y Denis. Era viernes, las dos de la madrugada para ser exactos, y Stephen seguía tan despierto como dos horas antes, cuando se había metido en la cama. El moreno le había dicho que saldría a cenar, pero ningún restaurante en todo Londres cerraba tan tarde, por ese motivo estaba enloquecido. Harry tendría que darle muchas explicaciones. Los celos y la ira acumulada por el paso de los minutos no ayudaban nada y no le dejaban dormir, estaba completamente cegado. Cuando oyó la puerta del piso, se levantó y fue al encuentro de su novio.

- Hueles que apestas… - siempre con una palabra bonita en los labios.  
- Gracias, buenas noches – respondió Harry con ironía -. Estoy cansado – añadió al ver que Stephen se enfadaba más con su comentario.  
- ¿De dónde vienes? – el tono no era para nada amigable.  
- Ya te lo dije ayer, anteayer y la semana pasada. He salido con Isaac y Denis – Harry ya estaba un poco harto de dar tantas explicaciones -. Fuimos a cenar y a tomar algo.  
- Ya… - se acercó y empezó a olerle.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- ¿Y ese perfume? – la voz de Stephen era otra, casi daba miedo.  
- ¿Qué perfume? – contestó el moreno sin dejarse intimidar.  
- No es tu perfume, huele distinto.  
- Stephen… - otra de sus paranoias.  
- No me engañes, Harry. ¿Con quién has estado? – gritó el castaño.  
- No te engaño – Harry intentó ser conciliador, hablaba despacio y mirándole fijamente -. Debe ser de Isaac o…  
- Denis¿verdad? – el moreno asintió -. Y tengo que creérmelo, claro…  
- Pues sí, te digo la verdad. Creo que no te he dado ningún motivo para…  
- Motivos¿quieres motivos? Te pasas el día fuera de casa, sales cuando quieres y regresas a la hora que te da la gana y encima apestando a perfume barato de vete a saber quién. ¿Te parece normal, eso, Harry? – escupió el nombre como si fuera el de su peor enemigo.  
- Sabías perfectamente que iba a salir… - protestó el moreno -, y te digo siempre lo que hago en todo momento. ¿Te parece normal este control policial cada vez que salgo? – ahora él también empezaba a enfadarse.  
- Si me engañas… - Stephen se acercó señalándole con un dedo amenazante.  
- Sabes… a veces te merecerías que lo hiciera… - Harry habló sin pensar, pero pudo más la lengua que su cerebro.  
- ¿Cómo te atre…? – Stephen levantó la mano, la dejó caer, pero al ver el rostro del moreno retrocedió -. ¡Por Merlín! Yo… yo… - salió corriendo.

Harry permaneció varios minutos en la misma posición, sin mover ni un músculo, en mitad del salón. Le había faltado poco, muy poco. La mano se había parado justo a tiempo para no impactar en la mejilla derecha. Stephen le había levantado la mano de nuevo. Ya no era un hecho aislado. Era la segunda vez, y ésta sin alcohol de por medio. No estaba borracho, esta noche no, sólo enfurecido y cegado por los celos. Había actuado igual que la otra vez, pero ahora no había excusa. Finalmente se sentó, las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le palpitaba y notaba que le faltaba el aire. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Por la mejilla que hubiera recibido el golpe, quizá el único o quizá el primero de muchos. ¿Stephen era realmente así¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien que lastima a la persona que ama? Harry no encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas, quizá mañana sería otro día y lo vería de otra manera. Pero una parte de la conciencia, esa que Harry siempre quería descartar, le decía que no podría verlo de ninguna otra manera. Sin pensar más en su novio, se metió en la cama y se olvidó de él. Cuando quisiera ya regresaría, ahora él quería descansar.

* * *

- Buenos días, dormilón – una voz a su espalda hizo que se volteara.  
- Oh, hola, Denis.  
- No has venido a primera clase. ¿Ocurrió algo?  
- No, nada, tranquilo, sólo me dormí. ¿Dónde está Isaac?  
- Bufff – resopló -, no te lo pierdas. Está de cacera – levantó una ceja y sonrió-. Ha encontrado una chica en clase que no había visto nunca y ha decidido que pasará de la siguiente clase para poder estar un rato con ella. De momento le ha salido bastante bien – señaló hacia un rincón dónde se veía al rubio hablando con una chica morena, de bastante buen ver, para ser chica, claro.  
- Bueno, entonces, vamos…

Entraron en clase. Denis le obligó a sentarse casi al final de la clase, cosa que Harry odiaba, pues apenas se oían las explicaciones desde ahí. Pero por otra parte le parecía bien, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para rendir completamente, y así quizá podría desconectar un poco sin que se notara demasiado. La clase de hoy trataba sobre la Generación del 98, centrándose en la figura y la obra poética de Antonio Machado. Harry permaneció atento a las explicaciones del profesor tan sólo un par de minutos, había desconectado con facilidad cuando empezaron a tratar la biografía del autor. Apenas tomaba apuntes, ya se los pediría a Denis, eso sí de vez en cuando regresaba al aula y escuchaba las palabras del orador.

- En la obra _Campos de Castilla_, podemos encontrar varios temas recurrentes, que la diferencian sustancialmente de la anterior, _Soledades_. Uno de esos temas claves será la presencia de la muerte. En 1912, morirá Leonor, su amada esposa. Es precisamente este poema, titulado _A un olmo seco_, uno de los más tristes de su antología, pues en él vemos reflejada la desesperación del poeta ante el avance de la enfermedad de Leonor, sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Fue tanta la desesperación por la muerte de su esposa, que años más tarde confesará que habría deseado contagiarse también de tuberculosis para poder irse con ella. Eso es amor¿verdad? – los alumnos de las primeras filas asintieron y Harry pensó que nadie haría eso por él -. Bien, vamos a leerlo.

_Al olmo viejo, hendido por el rayo  
y en su mitad podrido,  
con las lluvias de abril y el sol de mayo,  
algunas hojas verdes le han salido._

Harry tuvo la sensación de que el destino se había conjurado contra él. Así mismo se sentía. Hendido, dolido, partido por un rayo. Sin futuro, muriéndose, pudriéndose. Igual que ese olmo, estaba su corazón. Tan sólo sus amigos eran las hojas verdes que le alegraban el día a día, sin ellos no había motivos para renacer.

_¡El olmo centenario en la colina  
que lame el Duero! Un musgo amarillento  
le mancha la corteza blanquecina  
al tronco carcomido y polvoriento._

Se sentía viejo, cansado, centenario, como si el peso de los años hubiera hecho mella en él en un solo día. El día en que se dio cuenta de que Stephen no era el novio perfecto, de que quizá no era tan fantástico como había creído y como hacía creer a los demás. El día en que descubrió que, en el fondo, empezaba a tenerle miedo.

_No será, cual los álamos cantores  
que guardan el camino y la ribera  
habitado de pardos ruiseñores._

En él no había música, no había cantos de pájaros en su corazón, tan sólo había lugar para la tristeza, la añoranza de un pasado mejor y el deseo de un futuro feliz.

_Ejército de hormigas en hilera  
va trepando por él, y en sus entrañas  
urden sus telas grises las arañas._

Y en su interior, las telarañas. Quería poder sacarlas, alejarlas, pero ahí estaban. Las telarañas que le recordaban su tristeza, su desconsuelo, su congoja por la relación con Stephen. También su lamento por la relación con Severus. Otra vez recordándole, otra vez mirando al pasado. Pero las telarañas estaban perfectamente tramadas en su interior y no era nada fácil hacer como si no existieran.

_Antes que te derribe, olmo del Duero,  
con su hacha el leñador, y el carpintero  
te convierta en melena de campana,  
lanza de carro o yugo de carreta;  
antes que rojo en el hogar, mañana,  
ardas de alguna mísera caseta,  
al borde de un camino;  
antes que te descuaje un torbellino  
y tronche el soplo de las sierras blancas;  
antes que el río hasta la mar te empuje  
por valles y barrancas,  
olmo, quiero anotar en mi cartera  
la gracia de tu rama verdecida._

Tan sólo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, que aún tuviera tiempo de poder cambiar su destino, de poder dejar atrás las cosas malas de su vida, de poder tener un futuro mejor. No quería ser la madera podrida del olmo, no quería ser una lanza o un yugo, tenía otras metas, otros fines que conseguir. No quería que su corazón se partiese, ahora sólo estaba herido, era una herida grande y profunda, sí, pero sólo era una herida. Quería poder sentir que las ramas verdes crecían de nuevo en su interior, rompiendo las telarañas, y que todo florecía otra vez. Pero no sabía cómo. No sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo. No se sentía fuerzas para hacerlo.

_Mi corazón espera  
también, hacia la luz y hacia la vida,  
otro milagro de la primavera._

Un milagro, necesitaba un milagro. Esa era la solución para llevar a cabo el cambio que deseaba. Quería cambiar su vida, aguardaba esa luz que lo llevaría hacia la felicidad. ¿Pero dónde la encontraría¿Dónde hallaría ese milagro de primavera, para poder reverdecer y florecer? Entonces recordó. Recordó su encuentro. Un encuentro fugaz, otra jugarreta del destino.

_**Flashback** _

Había salido a pasear. El apartamento le estaba asfixiando y no quería estar en casa cuando Stephen regresara del trabajo. Salió a la calle y caminó hasta el parque. El parque donde había reflexionado sobre su vida. Se sentó en el mismo banco y contempló de nuevo los patos. Eran las seis de la tarde. Muchos niños se acercaban hasta ellos para darles de comer, pero era en vano, los animales huían atemorizados. Eran desconfiados. Harry se sintió como ellos. Era como esos patos que no aceptaban la comida de los demás porque pensaban que querían herirlos. Él tampoco había aceptado la ayuda de sus amigos para no tener que reconocer todo aquello que su mente se negaba a aceptar. Contempló los niños, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer uno, no sabía exactamente qué quería ni qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los sonidos. Los gritos y las risas de los niños, el viento entre las hojas, el ruido del agua avanzando hasta la orilla… Y una voz. Su voz.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Harry ni se movió, sabía bien quién era.  
- Estamos en un país libre y el banco no es de mi propiedad – respondió.  
- Entonces me sentaré un rato – Severus se sentó a su lado.  
- Muy bien – intentó aparentar tranquilidad e ignorarlo, pero no pudo cuando la pierna del hombre rozó con la suya.  
- Harry… - abrió los ojos al instante al oír como pronunciaba su nombre -. ¿Podremos alguna vez hablar de forma civilizada?  
- Yo… - le había cogido por sorpresa, no esperaba tener que verle ni hablar con él, y mucho menos que le tocara, aunque fuera sin querer.  
- No te pido nada, sólo que dejes de verme como un ogro, como el malo de la historia – reflexionó un poco y continuó -, sé que lo soy, pero…  
- Para mí siempre serás alguien importante, eso no puedo negarlo – las palabras sorprendieron a Severus y Harry pudo verlo en la expresión de su rostro. Sacando fuerzas continuó -. Fuiste muy importante en mi vida, pero tienes que entender que no puedo olvidarlo así como así…  
- Claro que te entiendo, por eso me gustaría empezar de nuevo, poder ser amigos. Nos vemos a menudo, coincidimos en varios sitios, no podemos hacer como si no nos conociéramos. ¿Qué me dices? – le tendió la mano y Harry se quedó mirándola.  
- ¿Amigos? – balbuceó más nervioso aún -. De… de acuerdo.

Cuando la palma de la mano de Harry entró en contacto con la de Severus al encajarlas, notó como una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca así. Esa sensación, ese nerviosismo que se apoderaba de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, ese nudo en el estómago, esas mariposas revoloteando en su interior. Era algo nuevo para él. Pero su conciencia habló de nuevo. Mentía. Sí se había sentido así antes, todo el tiempo que había estado con Severus, todos esos años a su lado. Retiró su mano de inmediato pero sonrió al recordarlo.

- Lo echaba de menos – la voz de Severus sonó dulce.  
- ¿Qué? – Harry aún no se había recuperado de la impresión.  
- Echaba de menos tu sonrisa – se sinceró el mayor -. Cuando sonríes es maravilloso.  
- Severus… - se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, no quería…  
- Déjalo, no importa, pero te agradecería que no me dijeras esas cosas. Yo… tengo pareja y…  
- Entiendo, no volverá a suceder, tranquilo – le sonrió también.

**Fin flashback**

La clase terminó y siguió con su rutina diaria. No volvió a recordarlo hasta esa misma noche, metido en la cama, cuando miraba las estrellas y la luna a través de la ventana. Entonces, se acordó de la clase de Machado y de su encuentro con Severus. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mano, la mano que había tocado al hombre que tanto había amado, al hombre que todavía amaba. Lo sabía del cierto ahora, lo supo cuando el moreno le había dicho lo de su sonrisa. Con Stephen nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni al principio de su relación. "Cuando sonríes es maravilloso". Las mariposas se revolotearon de nuevo en su estómago. Acarició otra vez la mano y cerró los ojos. Se durmió con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Quizá sí había esperanza, después de todo.

* * *

**Bueno, en esta ocasión ha sido Antonio Machado, autor español (1875-1939), y el poema _A un olmo seco_, dentro de la obra _Campos de Castilla_. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**


	7. Raíces

Había vuelto a discutir con Stephen y ya era la cuarta vez en una semana. Celos. El tema estrella de todos los días. Los celos y el carácter fácilmente irritable del castaño. Y cada vez peor. Harry no aguantaba más, estaba harto de su palabrería y se fue, dejando a su novio en el sofá mientras le estaba echando la bronca "por no avisarle con la suficiente antelación" –en palabras de Stephen- de que saldría mañana por la noche. Así que cogió la chaqueta y se largó. Nunca hubiera pensado que podía ser tan fácil, pero ya empezaba a estar harto de toda esa situación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle todo lo que le ocurría, pero no sabía a quién recurrir.

Caminó por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Era la hora en que los niños salían del colegio, las madres aprovechaban para ir a comprar, la gente mayor paseaba con sus amigos aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol y los jóvenes se divertían después de la jornada laboral. Todos sonreían. Todos se lo pasaban bien. Todos eran felices. Todos menos Harry. Siguió paseando, arrastraba los pies, no sabía dónde ir, las piernas le guiaban, dejándose llevar, sin rumbo. De repente una gota. Y otra. Y otra más. Empezaba a llover y, como siempre, él sin paraguas. Levantó la vista, el cielo estaba nublado, de color negro, eso no sería sólo un poco de lluvia sino que se estaba avecinando una tormenta. Miró a su alrededor. Reconoció la calle. Estaba cerca de la casa de Draco, podía visitar a su amigo y desde allí regresar a su apartamento.

Llamó al timbre, oteó de nuevo hacia el cielo, los rayos iluminaban las calles y la lluvia caía incesante, como si fuera a caer un gran diluvio. Se giró al oír que la puerta se abría. Bajó la vista. No era Draco. Era moreno, pero no era Sirius. Era él. Tenía que encontrarlo de nuevo.

- Draco… yo… adiós - sólo conseguía decir incoherencias.  
- No te vayas… - la voz fue casi una súplica, pero Harry dio media vuelta, escapando de nuevo.

Severus observaba tristemente desde el umbral como el chico se alejaba, pero esta vez no corría, avanzaba lentamente, empapándose, como si no supiera dónde ir o lo que realmente quería hacer.

- Puedes esperarle dentro – gritó Severus para que el otro lo oyera -. Vuelve…

Harry echó a correr, no quería verle, hoy no, se sentía demasiado solo, abandonado por su novio, y tenía que encontrarse con el hombre que lo abandonó en el mismo altar.

- No te vayas – Severus lo alcanzó, le agarró del brazo y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara -. Por favor, espera dentro, te estás empapando – le acarició suavemente el pelo y Harry sintió como si su cuerpo despertara de un largo letargo, reaccionó ante el tacto de los dedos de Severus, como siempre había sido, como siempre debió de ser -. Entra…

No supo por qué pero accedió a la petición. Quizá había sido por el tono de voz, dulce y melodioso; quizá por la caricia, que le había recordado tan buenos momentos… De lo que Harry estaba seguro era que había sido sobre todo por sus ojos. Los ojos de Severus eran su perdición.  
Al entrar se dirigieron al salón, y se sentaron en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea. Ambos chorreando. Severus aplicó un hechizo para secar la ropa y se fue a la cocina. Preparó un par de tazas de te y, al regresar, le ofreció una a Harry, que permanecía sentado en el sofá en la misma posición, contemplando las llamas, sin siquiera dar señales de haber pestañeado.

- Harry… - el chico levantó la cabeza como un autómata al oír su nombre -, sé que… bueno… no esperabas encontrarte conmigo pero yo… quería hablar… El otro día quedamos…  
- Ya nos lo dijimos todo, quedamos que intentaríamos ser amigos, nada más – el tono de Harry era frío y cortante, Severus se sentía incómodo, algo inusual en él, pero Harry tenía esa capacidad, lo descolocaba, por eso lo amaba tanto.  
- Sí, tienes razón – aceptó algo abatido -. Pero quiero explicarte…  
- Ahora no – Harry le cortó rápidamente y le miró a los ojos, apenas brillaban -. Hace tres años sí necesitaba explicaciones, pero ya no me importa, sé que no me amabas.  
- Yo sí te amaba, nunca he dejado de hacerlo… - la frase quedó en el aire, Severus se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Las palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Aún le amaba.

- Sé que te hice daño y lo siento, lo siento en el alma – dijo Severus contemplando la lluvia que caía incesante -. Sé también que has sufrido mucho, sólo te pido que puedas perdonarme completamente algún día para poder quitarme esta angustia que no me deja vivir – permaneció unos segundos en silencio, estaba siendo sincero y abriendo su corazón y le costaba -. Fue por eso porque regresé. Fuese donde fuese, pensaba en ti. Pensé que viajando me distraería, que conseguiría olvidarte y dejar de sentir dolor, pero cada país que visitaba, más lejos de Londres en cada ocasión, me acordaba de tus ojos… Regresé porque comprendí que alejarme no era la solución del problema.

Harry se había levantado del sofá, silenciosamente, y se había situado al lado de Severus, pero éste no se había dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado ausente reviviendo los momentos tristes de su vida. Notó como alguien le acariciaba el hombro.

- Severus… - la voz del chico era apenas un susurro.  
- Lo siento, Harry, lo siento… - intentaba contener sus lágrimas pero era en vano y supo entonces que Severus se arrepentía de corazón.  
- No podemos cambiar nuestras acciones, no te mortifiques por ello, ya olvídalo… - le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
- ¿Me perdonas?  
- Sí, te perdono – los ojos verdes brillaron ténuamente -. Tú también has sufrido, ahora lo sé…  
- Harry… yo…  
- No sé qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión, ni lo quiero saber – añadió al ver que el mayor iba a decir alguna cosa -, quiero olvidarlo y dejar de pensar que hice algo…  
- No – le interrumpió -, no fue tu culpa, aquí sólo hubo un culpable…  
- Da igual ahora, olvidemos todo eso, quedamos en empezar de cero, pues hagámoslo. Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas – un amago de sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Harry.  
- Nuestras vidas… - suspiró mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas como las gotas por el cristal -. Tú tienes la tuya, pero yo nunca volveré a amar a nadie.  
- Pero…  
- No te he olvidado y no pretendo conseguirlo ahora – le miró fijamente a los ojos, aunque le doliera tenía que hacerlo, por eso lo había abandonado -. Vive tu vida, sé feliz, Harry, es lo único que deseo – se separó de él.  
- Yo sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado… - fue apenas un susurro pero ya estaba dicho.

Harry salió casi corriendo del salón directo a la puerta, pero Severus fue más rápido y con un brazo le cerró el paso. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero sabía que era la verdad, por eso había vuelto a huir. Bueno, lo había intentado. Tenía miedo de sus sentimientos. Ése era el motivo. Sabía que si seguía unos minutos más en presencia de Severus se dejaría llevar por su corazón y acabaría en sus brazos. No se movió, ni cuando Severus le volvió a acariciar el pelo y la mejilla.

- Harry, por favor… mírame – el chico no reaccionaba -. Por favor – la súplica enterneció a Harry y se volteó para encarar la verdad -. ¿Tú aún… tú aún sientes algo por mí, verdad? Es por eso por que te pones así…  
- Yo… no he podido… - cuánto costaba, tenía una lucha interior. Su corazón pertenecía a Severus pero su mente le decía que eso no estaba bien -. No he podido olvidarte a pesar de intentar odiarte – finalmente triunfaron los sentimientos.

Severus le miró fijamente en los ojos. Amor, nada de miedo, sólo convicción y sinceridad. Le acarició la mejilla, cuánto había extrañado su piel, su fina piel. Se acercó hasta él, el corazón de ambos latía deprisa, casi podía oírlos bombear al unísono. Observó al muchacho. Sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos casi suplicantes. Juntó los labios con los de Harry, sin hacer caso de la razón que le recordaba que el chico tenía pareja. Pero ni el uno ni el otro se acordaron en ese momento ni hicieron caso de sus conciencias. Sólo había lugar para los corazones, ellos eran los únicos que mandaban.

Cuando Harry rompió el beso por falta de aire y abrió los ojos se encontró en un sitio completamente distinto. No estaba en la mansión de Draco sino en un pequeño apartamento. El apartamento de Severus.

- No era el sitio adecuado, Draco hubiera vuelto… - empezó a justificarse el mayor -. Si no quieres…  
- Sí quiero y no me importa – Harry se lanzó a los brazos de Severus buscando esos labios que tanto había recordado en sus largas noches de llanto.

Tenían prisa. Prisa para amar al otro, prisa para tocar de nuevo ese cuerpo prohibido durante tanto tiempo, prisa para volver a besar ese cuerpo tan amado en el pasado. Se quitaron la ropa de camino a la habitación y terminaron tumbados en la cama y completamente desnudos. Harry se sentía embriagado por la pasión, poseído por una extraña necesidad de aferrarse a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho pero que tantas sensaciones despertaba en su cuerpo. Acariciaba el torso de Severus, quien acariciaba su erección y jugueteaba con su entrada. Harry conocía cada milímetro de su cuerpo de memoria, recorría con las manos cada centímetro de piel, besando y mordiendo dónde más le gustaba al mayor, recordando cada gemido que salía de su boca, saboreando ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía. Lamió el cuello justo debajo de la oreja, sabía que lo hacía estremecer; descendió para torturar los pezones y siguió hasta el ombligo. Quería continuar pero Severus le interrumpió.

- No… ahora no – y obligándole a voltearse enterró su miembro en el cuerpo de Harry que ahogó un gemido de dolor ante la intromisión.

Severus no se movió, dejó que el chico se acostumbrara, no quería hacerle daño, pero a Harry no le dolía y, retirándose, se volteó de nuevo para quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de Severus y deslizarse encima de su erección. Ahora fue Severus quien soltó un gemido ronco y un jadeo, y Harry empezó a moverse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, para sincronizar los movimientos.

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento contemplaba a Harry cabalgándole como nunca antes había hecho. Hacía varios minutos le había confesado que no había podido olvidarle y ese recuerdo le llenó de felicidad. Los gritos y los gemidos resonaban en la habitación. Ambos estaban terriblemente excitados. Severus, aprisionado en el interior de Harry, conseguía una estimulación directa de todo su miembro que lo estaba llevando a la locura, y el chico con su miembro en manos de Severus y las embestidas certeras a su próstata le provocaban unas sensaciones no experimentadas hasta entonces. Aumentaron el ritmo de la penetración. Los dos orgasmos llegaron rápidos, ambos ansiaban ese momento y los cuerpos no tardaron en reaccionar. Una explosión de placer los invadió cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Jadeando, Harry se separó y se tumbó a su lado, acostumbrando su cuerpo al ritmo normal de respiración. Severus apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y contempló al muchacho. Era perfecto. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, el pelo alborotad y pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente y se perdían por su cuerpo. Se dispuso a abrazarle pero, cuando casi lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos, Harry se levantó y empezó a andar por la pequeña habitación, barboteando cosas sin coherencia.

- No… no… - se removía el pelo, se le veía inquieto, asustado -, eso no debió… tú… yo… no… esto…  
- Harry, te quiero y tú… - Severus no entendía muy bien esa reacción.  
- No, no, yo quiero a Stephen, es mi novio, esto fue un error…  
- Harry… - vio como desaparecía sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Severus se quedó tumbado en la cama, analizando lo que acababa de suceder. Había hecho el amor con Harry, se sentía feliz, pero no quería que el muchacho se arrepintiera. Él deseaba volver a tener a Harry cada noche en su cama, para poder abrazarle y susurrarle cuánto le quería al oído. Pero se había ido. Había vuelto a huir. Había regresado con Stephen. Eso era lo que Severus más odiaba de todo. Que Harry compartía su vida con ese individuo egocéntrico y no se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente. Harry había vuelto a él, pero se había ido de nuevo.

* * *

Escapó. Huyó. Harry no podía permanecer más con él. No había estado bien. No debieron acostarse. No había sido lo correcto. Había engañado a Stephen y se sentía peor que nunca. Regresó a su apartamento y se metió rápidamente en la ducha para poder sentirse limpio. No quería que Stephen se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que se pondría hecho una furia y lo último que quería Harry era que su novio se enfadara. Frotó su cuerpo con la esponja hasta dejarlo rojo, casi se arañaba para eliminar completamente cualquier señal, cualquier aroma que le recordara a Severus. Porque aunque Harry no quería reconocerlo, le daban más miedo sus sentimientos que Stephen. Le daba más miedo reconocer que nunca había dejado de amar a Severus que enfrentarse a su novio.

Se metió en la cama, sin cenar. Stephen no había vuelto aún pero no le preocupaba. Estaba adormecido cuando unos golpecitos en el cristal de la habitación hicieron que se despejara completamente. Abrió la ventana y una lechuza negra se posó encima de su mesita. En la pata llevaba un pergamino enrollado. Harry le dio un par de galletas de Hedwig y el animal regresó a su hogar, perdiéndose en la noche.

Harry analizó el pergamino. No llevaba nada escrito, no había destinatario. Lo desenrolló y empezó a leer.

_Puedes irte y no me importa, pues te quedas conmigo  
como queda un perfume donde había una flor.  
Tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te lo digo;  
y yo sé que eres mío, sin ser mío tu amor._

El primer verso se clavó directamente como una puñalada en la espalda de Harry. Sabía que se había ido sin dar explicaciones, sabía muy bien que Severus no se merecía eso, pero no había podido, necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes, regresar a su casa, sentirse seguro. Severus tenía razón. Él también se había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo, como el perfume más embriagador. A Harry le parecía que aún podía oler el aroma de Severus, ese aroma a saúco y lavanda, con ese toque de malva, que lo hacían único. Sí sabía qué le quería, hoy lo había comprendido, con sus palabras, con sus gestos, pero sobre todo con su mirada. Harry se sintió despreciable. Severus le amaba con toda su alma y él había huido. Eso sí, dejando todo su amor y su corazón en ese apartamento. Harry se lo había entregado de nuevo, como había hecho años atrás.

_La vida nos acerca y a la vez nos separa,  
como el día y la noche en el amanecer…  
Mi corazón sediento ansía tu agua clara,  
pero es un agua ajena que no debo beber…_

Cuánta razón tenía. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en jugar con sus sentimientos. Primero lo había alejado de su lado, después volvió a acercarlos y ahora los volvía a alejar. Otro error. Harry sí era un agua ajena, como bien había dicho. Había Stephen, era su novio, y sabía que eso mortificaba a Severus. No le había pedido que dejara a Stephen, pero seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

_Por eso puedes irte, porque, aunque no te sigo,  
nunca te vas del todo, como una cicatriz;  
y mi alma es como un surco cuando se corta el trigo,  
pues al perder la espiga retiene la raíz._

Igual que la raíz del trigo permanece en la tierra cuando han cortado la espiga, del mismo modo permanecía Severus en su corazón sin estar con él. Nunca había podido desenterrar esa raíz. Cuando Severus le abandonó había cortado la espiga, pero la raíz seguía estando ahí, viva, clavada en su corazón. Imposible de segar. Lo mismo había pasado en el corazón de Severus.

_Tu amor es como un río, que parece más hondo,  
inexplicablemente cuando el agua se va.  
Y yo estoy en la orilla, pero mirando al fondo,  
pues tu amor y la muerte tienen un más allá._

Sabía que con esos versos Severus estaba sufriendo. Le conocía. Sabía muy bien que no poder estar junto a él le dolía, tanto como en ese momento le dolía a Harry el corazón. ¿Un más allá¿Era eso un indicio de esperanza? Quizá sí, aunque Harry lo dudaba.

_Para un deseo así, toda la vida es poca;  
toda la vida es poca para un ensueño así…  
Pensando en ti, esta noche, yo besaré otra boca;  
y tú estarás con otro… ¡pero pensando en mí!_

Sueños, ensueños, deseos, anhelos… Harry también deseaba una vida feliz junto a Severus. La soñó y la planificó, pero no pudo ser. Y ahora… Severus tenía razón. Estaba pensando en él, pero estaba con Stephen.

La puerta del piso se cerró, indicando que Stephen había vuelto. Harry apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama, simulando que dormía. El castaño entró a la habitación sin encender la luz y se fue al baño. Harry oyó como se desvestía, se lavaba los dientes y, después, notó como se metía en la cama. Stephen se acercó hasta él, buscando calor, como hacía todas las noches. Tenía los pies helados y Harry, al notar el contacto, se movió.

- ¿Estás despierto?  
- Mmm… sí… - disimuló como si despertara.  
- Lo siento… - la voz rota de Stephen no logró conmover al moreno -. Harry, perdona, lo siento. No quería discutir contigo. Quiero que te diviertas, que seas feliz.

"Vive tu vida, sé feliz, Harry, es lo único que deseo". Las palabras de Severus. Qué distintas sonaban en boca de Stephen, no parecían creíbles cuando salían de sus labios. ¿Por qué creía las de Severus y sin embargo era incapaz de creer que su novio deseara su felicidad?

Stephen le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Harry no se separó. Aceptó ese abrazo en silencio, sin articular palabra.

- Perdóname, Harry. Perdóname – su voz se estaba convirtiendo en sollozos -. Sé que estas últimas semanas… Quiero que olvidemos todo. Sé que puedes perdonarme. Te quiero, te amo, eres mi vida, Harry, sin ti me moriría. Perdóname por todo – le abrazó más fuerte.

Harry no dijo nada. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El muro estaba completamente formado. No podía volver a mirar a Stephen como antes, ahora ya no, y menos después de las discusiones y las pequeñas agresiones. "Y tú estarás con otro… ¡pero pensando en mí!". Cuánta razón tenía Severus. Por eso Harry tomó esa decisión. No había marcha atrás. Stephen le había hecho daño, y siempre le había perdonado. Hasta hoy. Porque hoy había comprendido que había cosas que, aunque quisiera, ya no podía perdonar.

* * *

**El poema es de un autor más contemporáneo, José Ángel Buesa, poeta cubano (1910-1982) y se titula _Poema del amor lejano_. Espero que os guste, ya me diréis.**

Anterior


	8. Rojo

Parecía que los días no pasaban para Harry. Todos los días le parecían iguales, todos los días se le hacían igual de eternos. Se sentía extraño con Stephen a su lado. Ya no estaba enamorado de él. En realidad nunca lo había estado. Lo quería mucho, eso sí, pero enamorado no. Sólo estaba enamorado de una persona, pero no quería hacer daño a Stephen. Estaba convencido de dejar al castaño, quería estar un tiempo solo, sopesar todas las opciones, reflexionar sobre su vida, tomarse unos días de vacaciones y evadirse, olvidarse de todo y de todos. Olvidarse de Stephen y también de Severus.

Lo amaba y sabía que él también lo amaba. Pudo sentirlo cuando estuvieron juntos, pudo sentirlo cuando le confesó sus más profundos sentimientos. Pero no era el momento. En el corazón de Harry la herida aún era reciente, no podía olvidar que de la noche a la mañana le hubiera plantado. No sabía sus motivos, no quería saberlos, pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de poder descubrir qué había impulsado a Severus a huir de esa manera sin más explicaciones que una tarjeta. Quizá algún día se lo preguntaría, pero de momento no se sentía con fuerzas para volverlo a ver.

Cada noche recordaba lo que sintió estando entre sus brazos, lo que sintió gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, lo que sintió cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Su relación iba bien, mejor que nunca, estaban a punto de casarse y formar una familia¿por qué tuvo que irse¿Y por qué había vuelto¿Por qué quería intentar de nuevo una relación con él¿Había cambiado algo¿Ahora ya se sentía seguro? Harry sacudió la cabeza. Demasiadas preguntas. Y no tenía la respuesta a ninguna.

Se levantó de la cama, sólo conseguía dar vueltas. Hacía varios días que no dormía bien y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su rostro. Para distraerse se acercó a la facultad, a lo mejor así conseguiría dejar su mente en blanco y dejaría de pensar en las S que regían su vida. Stephen y Severus.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Denis y el rubio hacía rato que lo estaban cosiendo a preguntas.  
- Nada…  
- Ya¿y esas ojeras¿Te las has pintado o es que eres Drácula en persona?  
- Muy gracioso, Isaac.  
- ¿Por qué no nos lo quieres contar? Somos tus amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – el moreno seguía insistiendo.  
- Ya lo sé, chicos, no es eso…  
- ¿Y entonces qué es? – Isaac ya empezaba a estar harto.  
- Es… complicado…  
- Bueno, tenemos tiempo. Mira – dijo señalando el reloj de la torre de la facultad -, ya no llegamos a la primera clase, así que tenemos hora y media para tomarnos unos cafés y para que nos cuentes todo lo que te preocupa – Denis arrastraba de él como si fuera un muñeco, no se sentía con fuerzas para oponerse.  
- No os cansáis nunca… - fue una afirmación, Isaac y Denis sólo negaron con la cabeza.

Sentados en una mesa, algo alejada para evitar indiscreciones, los tres estuvieron charlando casi toda la mañana. Ya pedirían los apuntes a sus compañeros. Ahora lo importante era Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no le dejas? Si estás enamorado de Severus… - Denis lo tenía ya todo planeado.  
- No es tan fácil. Stephen…  
- ¿Le temes¿Temes que te haga daño? – Isaac había dado en el clavo.  
- No… yo… no lo sé. Sí, a veces le tengo miedo – Harry terminó por aceptar lo que su conciencia siempre le decía -. No sé cómo se va a tomar las cosas cuando le digo algo, por eso apenas salgo…  
- Harry, esta situación no es normal. ¿No te das cuenta de que ese tío controla tu vida sin que te resistas?  
- Sí, Denis, pero…  
- No, nada de peros ni nada de que te quiere y de que se preocupa por ti, ya nos sabemos el cuento de memoria. Ese tío es un egoísta y punto – nunca había visto a Isaac tan comprometido con una cosa y Harry se alegró de tenerlos a su lado -. Te tiene encarcelado en tu propia casa, apenas te deja salir y tú, en vez de enfrentarte a él, acatas todas y cada una de sus locuras. Harry, tú no eras así.  
- Isaac…  
- Ni Isaac ni nada, sabes que tiene razón – le regañó Denis -. Tienes que tomar una decisión, pensar cuál es la mejor para ti. Stephen no te conviene. Y lo sabes – ambos asintieron.  
- Chicos…  
- Si te pasa algo, iremos a por él.  
- Gracias… pero dudo de que haga algo. Sé que se lo tomará mal, pero me iré de allí rápidamente. Que destroce el apartamento si quiere, pero no me tocará ni un pelo. Esta vez no.

Pero Harry no había tenido en cuenta que Stephen no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron sin novedad. Harry no encontraba el momento de decirle cómo se sentía a su novio, no sabía cómo contarle que ya no quería ser su pareja, que no lo amaba, que nunca lo había hecho y que no deseaba estar encerrado en casa las veinticuatro horas del día bajo su control. Simplemente acataba las órdenes del castaño y punto. En silencio, cuando estaba solo, se maldecía por ser tan cobarde. Era un Gryffindor pésimo. Los leones no se defendían, atacaban. Él sólo encajaba los golpes. Y nunca mejor dicho. Esos pensamientos invadieron su mente en ese preciso instante. El león estaba herido. 

Harry se levantó del suelo lentamente, no tenía prisa, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novio. Esta vez no veía en ellos ni pizca de arrepentimiento. Stephen permanecía callado, no le pedía perdón como las otras veces. Estaba en la misma posición que hacía un par de minutos. Con la mano en alto, como petrificado. Las lágrimas no hicieron acto de presencia. Harry no quería demostrarle que era débil, quería que supiera que era la última vez que lo tocaba, quería que entendiera que ya todo había terminado, que ya no había más oportunidades, que era el adiós definitivo.

Cogió la chaqueta, las llaves y el móvil del mueble del recibidor y salió por la puerta con absoluta tranquilidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Stephen salió de su letargo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry se había ido, y el castaño sabía que era para siempre. No volverían a estar juntos. Ése era el castigo por sus actos. Regresó a la habitación. Decidió irse antes de que Harry lo echara del apartamento.

Mirase a donde mirase veía la cara de Harry ensangrentada, los brazos llenos de cardenales y el labio partido. Pequeñas gotas adornaban el suelo de la habitación. Todo le parecía del mismo color. Rojo. Abrió el armario. Sacó sus cosas y entonces se percató de un traje que no había visto antes. Un traje negro, con la camisa negra y la corbata roja. Tan roja como la sangre de Harry. El moreno debió comprar el traje para su cercano cumpleaños y él se lo había pagado con sangre. Rojo por rojo. Era fácil adivinar quién había salido perdiendo.

Stephen se sentó en el suelo y lloró, lloró por lo que había hecho, lloró por lo que había perdido, lloró por el amor que sentía, que le dominaba, que le impedía confiar en Harry. Lloró y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo, confundiéndose con la sangre. Parecía como si llorara lágrimas de sangre y en ese momento se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo por haber lastimado a la persona que más amaba, a la persona que lo había hecho feliz.

* * *

Cuando salió por la puerta, toda la entereza contenida delante de Stephen se vino abajo. Se derrumbó. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, salió a la calle y cogió el teléfono. Necesitaba a sus amigos. 

- El teléfono móvil al que está llamando… – decía una voz al otro lado del aparato.  
- Mierda…

Buscó de nuevo en la agenda. Pero el siguiente contacto tampoco respondió.

- ¿Dónde se han metido todos? – se dijo para sí -. ¿Es que no hay nadie cuando se lo necesita? – gritó y la gente que se cruzaba con él lo miraron extrañados y se apartaron rápidamente de su lado.

Sus recursos se agotaban. Ni Draco, ni Denis, ni Isaac. Sus pasos le condujeron delante de un edificio que conocía bien. Había intentado olvidar dónde vivía pero no podía e inconscientemente había ido hasta él. El destino de nuevo. En ese momento Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar contra los hados, así que decidió llamar al timbre y dejar que ese destino decidiera de nuevo por él.

- ¿Qué estás…¡Por Merlín! – Severus lo cogió en brazos rápidamente y lo depositó en el sofá -. ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- Na… - le dolía todo el cuerpo, seguramente las magulladuras estaban saliendo y se resentía de todas.  
- ¿Ha sido él, verdad?  
- No…  
- No disimules. También fue él esa vez en el brazo –dijo totalmente convencido -. ¿Cuántas has aguantado?  
- Yo… - las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía tan avergonzado.  
- Ahora te curaré, va a doler pero al menos desaparecerán las marcas.  
- No… - no quería que fuera el mismo Severus quien viera lo que le había hecho Stephen. Se sentía un idiota por haber compartido su vida con alguien como el castaño y haber rechazado al moreno.  
- Alguien tiene que curarte, estás sangrando. Te pondré una poción para los cardenales y… - miró el rostro de Harry, estaba llorando mares -. Eh… ven – lo acercó hasta su pecho -, no te preocupes, ahora estarás bien.  
- Pero…  
- Ahora estás aquí conmigo, nada malo te va a pasar – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Lo abrazó, quería protegerlo, que nada malo le pasara, pero no lo había conseguido. Ese malnacido lo había vuelto a hacer y esta vez se había ensañado. Cuidaría de él, cuidaría de Harry, le demostraría cuánto lo amaba, sin presiones, sólo estando a su lado.

Pasó varios días en casa de Severus. El mayor le mimaba, le concedía todos los caprichos y era su paño de lágrimas sin protestar. Se sentía bien con él, pero sabía que aún tenían muchas cosas por resolver. Los cardenales ya habían desaparecido, y su labio volvía a estar perfecto. Apenas quedaban signos visibles de la paliza de Stephen, pero en el corazón de Harry aún había las marcas. Eran profundas y tardarían en desaparecer. Por eso rehuía cada caricia de Severus, cada abrazo, cada gesto cariñoso que el mayor tenía hacia él. Y Severus, armado de paciencia, se alejaba y lo dejaba solo, aunque sabía que le dolía, tanto como a él. Harry lo amaba, pero no estaba preparado para iniciar una relación con nadie. Ahora no.

Una noche, cuando hacía ya casi tres semanas que estaba en el apartamento de Severus, Harry le comentó sus planes. Ya lo tenía todo pensado. Las palabras de Harry terminaron por cortar las pocas esperanzas que tenía Severus de iniciar una relación con el chico.

- Mañana me iré – lo dijo sin apenas mirarlo a la cara, sabía que no resistiría ver sus ojos entristecerse.  
- No tienes que irte – casi era una súplica.  
- Necesito hacerlo.  
- ¿Por qué¿Tan mal estás aquí? – Harry negó con la cabeza -. Entiendo… es por mí…  
- No, no… necesito estar solo. Necesito empezar de nuevo con mi vida, cambiar muchas cosas, tener tiempo para pensar.  
- Me alejas de tu vida…  
- Severus, muchos días ya hemos hablado varias veces de todo esto. No puedo empezar una relación contigo, ahora no me siento con ánimos para hacerlo. Por favor… no me presiones. Tú no.  
- Perdona… pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero, Harry. Te amo. No puedo estar sin ti y tú me alejas – se acercó hasta el chico.  
- Severus… - el nombre apenas susurrado. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, podía reflejarse en sus ojos, esos ojos que brillaban con intensidad cuando estaban a su lado.  
- Harry… te amo… - acercó los labios a los del chico, cerró los ojos aguardando el rechazo pero Harry lo aceptó.

El beso, que había empezado siendo apenas un roce, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica lucha para decidir quien tenía el control. Harry estaba recostado en el sofá con el cuerpo de Severus encima, notando como la erección creciente del mayor rozaba su muslo, notando como la suya propia empezaba a despertar.

- Te amo – repitió Severus antes de volver a apoderarse de sus labios.

Y ya no hubo más palabras. Harry se dejó llevar. Terminaron en la habitación, en aquella cama que habían compartido tantas noches sin apenas rozarse. Quería volver a sentirse amado, quería demostrarle a Severus cuánto lo deseaba, y así lo hizo. Se entregó con toda la pasión, se entregó con todo su amor, se entregó al hombre que amaba sin reservas. La magia, de una tonalidad rojiza, fluía de un cuerpo a otro, se centraba entre los dos cuerpos y se fundía en uno de solo. Severus nunca había visto algo así, pero en realidad si alguien podía sorprenderle, en todos los aspectos, pero sobre todo en el mágico, ese era Harry. El chico también se extrañó, pero siguió con lo que habían empezado.

Gimió. Jadeó. Gritó bajo el cuerpo de Severus. Harry nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo como esa noche. Se notaba cuánto lo habían esperado. Severus recorría su cuerpo con la lengua, depositando besos y caricias donde hacía falta, repartiendo amor por todas partes. Y Harry lo aceptaba y pedía más y más.

- Severus… hazlo ya… - fue casi una orden, pero ya no aguantaba más, deseaba sentir ambos cuerpos unidos.

No se hizo de rogar. Severus se situó en su entrada y empezó a meter el glande dentro de Harry, poco a poco, para no lastimarle. Iba avanzando, besando al chico, quien envolvía su cintura con las piernas, para profundizar más la penetración. Cuando todo el pene estuvo en el interior de Harry, la danza dio inicio. El vaivén de ambas caderas era vertiginoso. Se amaban a un ritmo espectacular, ambos sudando y jadeando por el intenso esfuerzo que estaban haciendo sus cuerpos. Poco tardaron en alcanzar el clímax. No hizo falta que lo masturbara, sólo con las embestidas certeras en su próstata tuvo suficiente. Harry se corrió en medio de los dos con un impresionante grito. Y Severus, al notar como los músculos del muchacho se contraían y apresaban aún más su miembro, no pudo, ni quiso, evitar el orgasmo que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Agotados pero felices se separaron y se tumbaron de lado, Severus abrazando a Harry por la cintura y el chico acomodándose en esa perfecta posición que le permitía sentirse protegido, deseando que esa noche no terminara jamás.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano y, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó a Severus aún durmiendo, viendo como el mayor descansaba plácidamente en la cama de sábanas rojas donde se habían entregado sin reservas, ambos sabiendo que era la última vez. Lloró hasta llegar a su apartamento, una vez allí se dedicó a destrozar cada uno de los muebles que había escogido Stephen. No quería conservar nada de su ex novio. Pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba desquitando por no poder ser feliz al lado de Severus.

* * *

Regresó a la facultad. Continuó con su vida. Era consciente de que había perdido muchas clases, pero aún tenía tiempo para prepararse los exámenes. Faltaba un mes para el fin del cuatrimestre y tanto Denis como Isaac se turnaban para dejarle los apuntes y contarle los detalles que no entendía. Además eran un gran apoyo para Harry en esos duros momentos. Ellos y, por supuesto, Draco. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el rubio lo visitaba cada tarde.  
- Sí… sí… - estaba harto de decir siempre lo mismo, pero quería ser fuerte.  
- Nunca has sabido mentir.  
- Está bien - aceptó que lo había pillado -, llevo un par de días con el estómago revuelto. Apenas como, estoy muy nervioso por los exámenes, no pienso perder este curso.  
- Te exiges demasiado.  
- Quizá sí, pero no quiero repetir las asignaturas el año que viene. Además, tenía pensado terminar ahora en junio…  
- Ayer hablé con Severus – Harry seguía leyendo unos apuntes -. Harry… ¿me estás escuchando?  
- Sí… - no había ni levantado la vista, en realidad no quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir.  
- ¡Harry! – gritó finalmente.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ayer hablé…  
- Te he oído… hablaste con Severus, pero no me interesa.  
- Harry… quizá si escucharas sus razones…  
- Me abandonó, no puedo hacer como si nada. Necesito olvidarlo, pero con el tiempo, no puede esperar que ahora haga como si nada. Aún no he podido digerirlo.  
- Te ama…  
- Lo sé, bueno, al menos es lo que dice…  
- Es cierto. Está triste, apagado, parece un alma en pena. Sé que mi padrino te hizo daño, pero no podrías…  
- No, de momento no. Y basta ya de presionarme, Draco. Quiero estar tranquilo un tiempo¿tan difícil es de entender?  
- Supongo que no, pero quizá luego será demasiado tarde.  
- ¿A qué viene eso? – por primera vez Harry prestó toda su atención.  
- Se va.  
- ¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
- Ya me has oído.  
- ¿Y por qué se marcha? – los recuerdos invadieron su mente -. ¿Otra vez? – de nuevo lo abandonaba, Harry sintió como si una parte de él desapareciera.  
- No lo sé, no me ha dicho sus motivos. Podrías hablar con él…  
- Draco…  
- Por favor… - el rubio podía ser muy persuasivo.  
- De acuerdo, lo intentaré… - se rindió, sabía que Draco no hubiera callado ni bajo el agua.

Antes de llevar a cabo su promesa de hablar con Severus, Harry descubrió algo con lo que no contaba. Ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con él.

- Harry… - se sorprendió al encontrar al chico al otro lado de la puerta.  
- ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Sí, claro, adelante.

Se sentaron en el sofá, algo distanciados. Harry no quería tenerle muy cerca, y Severus no quería presionarlo más.

- Draco me ha dicho que te vas.  
- Vaya, no ha sabido tener nunca la boca cerrada.  
- ¿Es cierto? – le miró con el semblante triste.  
- Sí, a finales de esta semana.  
- ¿Huyes de nuevo? – la voz de Harry sonaba entrecortada, como si intentara ahogar algunos sollozos.  
- Harry…  
- Escapas otra vez de mi vida.  
- Dejaste muy claro que no querías nada conmigo – ahora fue el turno de Severus de dejar las cosas claras.  
- Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado.  
- ¿Cambiado? – no entendía qué había ocurrido, pero quizá sería bueno para él. Quizá Harry se lo había replanteado.  
- Sí, verás… yo… - de repente empezaba a costarle que le saliesen las palabras -, sólo quiero que lo sepas, no te estoy pidiendo nada… Yo, bueno… he creído que es justo… y pues…  
- Harry¿de qué estás hablando? No me entero de nada…  
- Yo… tú… estoy embarazado – lo soltó de golpe.  
- ¿Embarazado? – las esperanzas de Severus se vinieron abajo.  
- Sí, y el bebé… bueno, es… tuyo – ya lo había dicho, ya se había quitado ese peso de encima.  
- Harry – cogió su mano -, por mucho que odies a Stephen – aún se retorcía cuando oía ese nombre -, no puedes pretender…  
- ¿No me crees¿Piensas que es de él y que quiero cargarte el muerto?  
- Era tu novio, debíais tener relaciones…  
- Oh, claro… pero no es de Stephen, él y yo…  
- No es mío, no es mi hijo – Severus seguía con su letanía.  
- Pero… tú y yo…  
- Sí, claro que hicimos el amor, pero sé que no es mi hijo. Aunque sea de él, si tú quieres, yo podría hacerme car…  
- No es de Stephen… - le interrumpió, no quería su compasión. Se levantó y le miró directamente a los ojos -. No es de él… es tuyo… - vio que Severus quería protestar de nuevo -. No, no digas más. Me abandonaste y ahora vuelves a hacerlo, pero ahora abandonas también a tu hijo. Sólo te diré una cosa, recuérdala bien. Nunca más nos verás a mí ni a tu hijo…  
- No puede ser mi hijo…  
- No, es sólo mío. Mío y de nadie más – salió dando un portazo que se clavó en el corazón de Severus.

Cuánto deseaba que ese bebé que esperaba Harry fuera suyo. Pero no podía ser posible. Su esterilidad le impedía concebir. Harry estaba esperando un hijo de… de Stephen. Ahora aún odiaba más, si podía ser posible, a ese tipo. Había conseguido lo que él no podría jamás, darle un hijo a Harry. Envidiaba al castaño, lo envidiaba y mucho. Se separó de Harry por esa razón, y al fin el chico tendría lo que más deseaba del mundo. Un hijo. Pero no era su hijo. No lo era. Y eso a Severus le carcomía el alma.

* * *

Salió de ahí sin saber a dónde ir. No podía contar con sus amigos, ahora no. Estaba solo. No quería la ayuda de nadie. Se refugió en su apartamento, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a sollozar. ¿Por qué Severus no le creía¿Por qué le había dicho tajantemente que no podía ser su hijo¿Por qué¿Por qué? Ninguna respuesta. Criaría a ese hijo solo, lo tenía decidido. No necesitaba otro padre. Él cuidaría del bebé y lo amaría con todo su corazón. Era lo que siempre había deseado y al fin se había hecho realidad. 

Cogió una caja de color rojo, que tenía escondida en el fondo del armario, donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros. Para Harry los tesoros no eran materiales, sino más bien objetos que le recordaban a sus seres queridos o algunas de sus poesías. A Harry le encantaba la literatura. Pero si había algo que adoraba realmente era la poesía. Por eso, a veces, en sus ratos libres, intentaba escribir algunos versos. Quizá no se podían comparar con los de los grandes poetas de todos los tiempos, pero eran suyos, sacados de su corazón. Sus ojos se fijaron en un pergamino que hacía poco que había escrito, unas semanas antes, cuando tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza.

_Por este amor verdadero  
que, sin sentirlo lo siento,  
que queriendo sentir odio  
sólo siento que te quiero;  
que te fuiste de mi lado  
que aún así yo te quiero.  
No sé cuál fue el motivo  
para dejarme así de dolorido  
y sentirme en vida muerto.  
Quise tenerte odio  
pero mi corazón  
dijo no;  
te quise y te quiero.  
Pero después de estos encuentros  
sentí remordimientos;  
tengo novio  
pero con él no puedo  
si tu amor está conmigo.  
Mataré mis demonios  
y lucharé hasta muerto  
porque Sev, mi amor,  
te repito  
te quise, te querré y te quiero._

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba la pequeña curva que empezaba a notarse en su barriga.

* * *

**En esta ocasión, el poema no es de ningún autor español del Siglo de Oro, ni de la Generación del 98, ni autores contemporáneos. Es de _Artemisa_, me lo escribió en un comentario y rápidamente supe que Harry se lo escribiría a Severus, tal y como ella me comentó. Así pues, si os ha gustado y emocionado tanto como a mí, es sólo culpa suya. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer!**


	9. Pruebas

Nada de lo que le dijeran podía sacarle de ese estado de tristeza permanente. Harry se pasaba los días llorando, en gran parte por culpa de embarazo y las malditas hormonas, pero el hecho de que Severus se hubiera ido influía en ello, y mucho. Pero lo que más deprimía a Harry era que Severus no le hubiera creído. Nunca habría pensado que el moreno dudaría de él, pero lo había hecho. Y nada más ni nada menos que con su propio hijo.

Por la tarde tenía visita al ginecomago. La primera revisión oficial. Hoy el médico le informaría del sexo del bebé. Cuando la enfermera se lo comentó, Harry pensó que todavía era demasiado pronto, pero le explicó que las ecografías mágicas habían evolucionado y ya podía saberse a partir de los dos meses. Así que faltaban pocas horas para que pudiera contemplar a su hijo y estaba algo nervioso. Draco lo acompañaría. El rubio se había empeñado en ir con su amigo y un Malfoy testarudo era lo peor que había en el mundo.

- Señor Potter, túmbese en esa camilla – le indicó la enfermera con una gran sonrisa.  
- Gracias – Harry se recostó algo sonrojado, con esa bata que le habían puesto llevaba el culo al aire y eso lo incomodaba.  
- Bien, señor… ¿Potter? – Harry asintió -. Soy el doctor Robins – le tendió una mano -. Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí – levantó la bata y, con la varita, trazó un círculo encima de su barriga.

En pocos segundos, una luz blanca traspasó la piel de Harry y se mantuvo flotando a poca distancia.

- Eso es la magia del bebé – le contó el médico cuando vio que tanto Harry como Draco se quedaban sorprendidos -. Supongo que son padres primerizos…  
- Oh, no… él… - el moreno le miró como pidiendo auxilio.  
- Yo no soy el padre – respondió Draco deshaciendo el malentendido.  
- Disculpen, pensé… Bien, ahora procederemos a saber el sexo de su hijo. ¿Alguna preferencia? – Harry negó con la cabeza, le daba igual si era un niño o una niña, sólo ansiaba que se pareciera a Severus para así tener un recuerdo del hombre que amaba.

El médico dio un toque de varita a la circunferencia mágica y ésta cambió de color, volviéndose roja.

- El bebé está en perfectas condiciones y tiene un gran potencial. Será un mago muy poderoso, evidentemente usted – señaló a Harry – ha tenido mucho que ver.  
- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó impaciente el rubio.  
- Oh, perdonen… - sonrió y les miró a ambos -. Está esperando un niño.  
- ¿Un… un niño?  
- Sí, un varón. Ahora tiene poco más de dos meses. Lo felicito, señor Potter.  
- Draco… - el moreno se emocionó al ver como la ecografía tomaba relieve y mostraba un pequeño bulto.  
- Será el bebé más hermoso del mundo – le abrazó, ahora más que nunca su amigo lo necesitaba.

* * *

Refugiado en sí mismo, Severus sólo pensaba en todo el daño que le había hecho a Harry durante toda su vida. De pequeño, lo había castigado, regañado y maldecido sólo por ser hijo de quién era. Cuando realmente apreció a Harry fue durante y después de la guerra. Entonces pudo ver al hombre que había detrás de la máscara de héroe. Era un chico normal, con sus miedos y sus inquietudes, con sus aspiraciones y sus deseos. Y Severus quiso formar parte de esos deseos. Quería formar una familia con Harry, casi lo habían conseguido.

Lanzó el vaso contra la pared. Estaba borracho y sólo podía culparse de la infelicidad del hombre al que amaba. Del hombre que le había dado todo. Del hombre que había abandonado embarazado. Recordó que Harry le dijo una vez, hacía muchos años, que lo mejor que uno puede hacer cuando está triste es escribir lo que piensa. Severus, sin saber muy bien por qué, cogió un lápiz, y, como había hecho con la otra poesía, se puso a escribir lo que en ese momento sentía.

_Soy un cobarde  
y lo siento.  
Te arruiné el día  
en el que íbamos a unirnos,  
y me fui, amargo,  
y a ti te dejé herido._

Leyó. No hubiera podido expresarlo mejor. Severus no sabía por qué Harry le había perdonado. Había hecho de su vida un infierno, le abandonó, sin explicaciones. Sin decirle adiós. Era el día de su boda, Harry llevaba tanto tiempo esperándola… Eran tan felices… Pero él… ¡maldita esterilidad! Severus murió un poco aquél día al saber que le abandonaba, su carácter se volvió más amargo, pero Harry luchó contra las heridas y logró salir adelante sin él.

_Cuando te creí curado,  
en tu vida fui entrando;  
hasta que entré de nuevo  
en ti, y siento  
que nuestro fuego  
nunca se apagó.  
Me amas y te amo,  
¿qué más puedo pedir yo?  
Pero¿qué pasó?  
Él en silencio marchó._

Y regresó. Severus pensó que no pasaría nada, que podría vivir sin él, pero no era posible. Su amor seguía vivo, ardiendo en sus corazones. Harry aún le amaba y el mayor se sintió el ser más afortunado del mundo.

_Pero en tu pecho  
había miedo,  
por eso decidimos  
empezar como amigos.  
Pero yo me niego  
¡no quiero perderte, no!,  
y volví a tu vida._

Amigos. Sólo amigos. Severus no podía ser su amigo, necesitaba abrazarlo y besarlo. Decirle lo mucho que le amaba. No quería perderle de nuevo, pero tampoco podía obligarle a nada, y menos después de abandonarle.

_Creímos que sería  
sólo amistad,  
pero el corazón decía  
que era mentira  
y que nuestras vidas  
debían estar unidas.  
Me amabas, te amaba  
y nuestra vida pasaba._

No pudo ser. Ambos corazones latían al unísono, estaban predestinados el uno al otro. Se amaban.

_Y en la última noche algo pasaba.  
Salió de tu cuerpo un aura  
que fue como la comunión de nuestras almas.  
Y te fuiste quitándome la esperanza  
pues cuando desperté no estabas.  
Sin rabia, preparé mi maleta,  
otra vez de ti me alejaba._

Y Harry aceptó regresar a él. Esa noche… la última que pasaron juntos. Algo mágico ocurrió, era el aura de ambas magias, uniéndose, formando un solo ser, como sus cuerpos. Entregados el uno al otro. Pero se fue. No podía ser. Severus aceptó la derrota y desapareció de nuevo. No soportaba verle cerca y no tenerle.

_Pero volviste  
y me dijiste  
algo que yo no esperaba.  
Vamos a tener un bebé  
será de otro, lo sé._

Regresó. Con una noticia inesperada. Estaba tan convencido de ello. Severus hubiera deseado poderle abrazar y decirle lo feliz que se sentía, pero no pudo. No era su bebé. No es su bebé. Es de Stephen…

_Y lo dejé maltrecho  
y del revés  
no le di calor  
y su corazón se hundió._

Harry se fue para siempre, esta vez sí. No supo decirle las palabras adecuadas, no supo retenerle a su lado.

_No puedo perdonarme  
ser tan cobarde.  
Soy estéril, ya lo ves,  
y, por más que te empeñes,  
no es mío tu bebé. _

No es suyo. No es suyo. No es suyo…

_Con esto lo mandó directo  
a los brazos de su novio  
a palos y malos tratos. _

Con él. Para ser una familia. Lo que siempre había deseado para ellos dos. Y lo había mandado a él de nuevo. Con Stephen.

_Y yo muriendo de celos._

Severus se mortificaba al saber que el castaño podía tocarle, que podía tenerle, que podía acariciarle y besarle. Estar con su hijo…

_Te quiero mucho  
y lo siento.  
En alcohol mi pena ahogo,  
siento que me estoy muriendo.  
Te eché en manos de otro  
sabiendo que eres hombre muerto._

Le quería, siempre lo amaría. Severus se moría sin él, sentía que su vida no valía la pena. Lo había echado a sus brazos, sólo esperaba que Stephen aceptara a su hijo y que Harry no sufriera más.

* * *

En el suelo. Boca abajo. Con un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor y el cuerpo dolorido. Así quedó Harry después de la última paliza de Stephen.

**Flashback – minutos antes**  
_Dos días después de su visita al ginecomago, había encontrado al castaño sentado cómodamente en el sofá del apartamento. Harry no se había acobardado, ahora ya no tenía motivos, no le daba miedo, se enfrentaría a él, no dejaría que le hiciera daño. Ahora tenía que preocuparse también por su hijo. Stephen se levantó y se acercó hasta él. Pero Harry no retrocedió, esta vez no. El león sacaba sus garras, tenía que protegerse del depredador, y proteger a su hijo, y el león es una bestia peligrosa cuando hay cachorros de por medio. _

- ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría¿Pensaste que podías burlarte de mí? – el tono de Stephen nunca había intimidado tanto a Harry.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
- De tu hijo… - Harry se sorprendió¿cómo lo había sabido? -. Vaya, veo que no tenías intención de decírmelo. Normal… porque yo no soy el padre de ese bastardo… - escupió la última palabra con asco.  
- Mi hijo no es un bastardo… - no soportaba que el castaño hablara así de su hijo, no era nadie para despreciarle de esa manera.  
- Ya lo creo que lo es, por lo que sé su padre no quiere ni reconocerle… - añadió en tono burlón  
- Su padre… - calló, tenía razón. Severus se había ido y no había aceptado al niño.  
- Sabes que tengo razón, pero yo podría… hacerme cargo. No me importa que no sea mi hijo… - Stephen se acercó un poco hacia Harry, con la mano intentando acariciarle.  
- Nunca – se separó rápidamente -, nunca te acercarás a él¿me oyes? Eres un desgraciado…

Y ahí empezó todo. Stephen le golpeó en la mejilla y Harry retrocedió hasta quedar sentado en el sofá. Se llevó una mano a la barriga, tenía que cuidar de él.

- Oh, qué escena tan enternecedora. La protección de un hijo…  
- Cállate… - sentía odio, nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, pero Stephen sería el primero, se lo merecía.  
- Veo que no has tenido suficiente…  
- No pienso dejar que… - pero el castaño se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo en la boca.  
- Si tú quisieras… podríamos formar esa familia… - le miró, Harry estaba totalmente tumbado y él de pie, como un gigante ante su víctima.  
- Estás loco – el moreno fijó su vista en él -. ¿Cómo pretendes que esté contigo si me… me haces esto?  
- Porque tú me provocas. No tuviste que liarte con ese viejo. Y encima embarazado. Pero no me importa, yo te quiero, Harry, cuidaría del bebé… - el moreno negó con la cabeza -. Entonces, no me dejas elección.

Otro golpe, éste en las costillas. Y otro más en la barriga. Y otro en mitad del muslo. Y el último de nuevo en el abdomen. Harry quedó tendido en el suelo.  
**Fin flashback**

Stephen también había encontrado la foto de Severus. Una que Harry había guardado celosamente en su caja roja, como el último recuerdo de su amor perdido. Y esa foto era la que contemplaba cada noche al acostarse desde que sabía que estaba embarazado. Era la única forma de sentirle cercano, de no sentirse solo, de saber que, a pesar de que no estuviera a su lado, Severus existía. Y su bebé también. Era la forma de no hundirse, de luchar por su hijo…

Ese recuerdo fue el que lo motivó para intentar salvar su vida. Tenía que alcanzar el teléfono, quizá el bebé… No, no se lo perdonaría. Quería a ese bebé desde que supo de su existencia y si llegara a perder lo último que le quedaba de Severus, Harry sabía que se moriría.

Como pudo se arrastró por el suelo hasta el salón. No sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para intentar alcanzar el aparato, pero lo hizo. Sonó un par de veces.

- ¿Sí? – una voz masculina respondió al otro lado.  
- De… Denis – susurró antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

- Harry… ¡Harry! – la voz le sonaba conocida -. Harry, por favor… - sus sentidos volvían en sí. Olía a medicamentos, a hospital, y al perfume más caro del mundo. Abrió finalmente los ojos. No se había equivocado. Ahí estaba él.  
- Dra… - boqueó.  
- Shhtt, no hables – acarició su pelo -. Estás débil aún. No te esfuerces.  
- Be…  
- ¿Qué dices? – el rubio acercó su oído a la boca del moreno.  
- Be…  
- El bebé está bien, tranquilo – fue Sirius quien habló, sabía a qué se refería Harry -. Por suerte es un niño muy fuerte, su magia lo salvó – Harry respiró aliviado -. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
- El bebé…  
- No, no me refería al niño. ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Ste… que ese cabrón te pegaba?  
- Yo… - no sabía qué decir, se sentía avergonzado.  
- No debiste ocultarlo. Denis nos ha dicho que no era la primera vez – añadió el rubio cogiéndole fuerte la mano.  
- ¿De… Denis?  
- Está fuera. Suerte que lo llamaste. Unos minutos más y quizá tu hijo no habría sobrevivido – un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Harry -. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? Es decir, Stephen como padre quizá reclame…  
- No es suyo.  
- ¿Qué¿Entonces de quién? – Sirius no comprendía nada.  
- De Severus.  
- Harry… no puede ser…  
- ¿Tú también? Draco… ¿por qué?  
- Mi padrino, Harry… verás él me contó…  
- Sé muy bien lo que digo, me creáis o no – gritó Harry.  
- No te exaltes, no es bueno para el bebé.  
- Es su hijo… - puntualizó de nuevo y les miró fijamente -. ¿Por qué no me creéis? – ellos tampoco lo creían. Bajó la vista -. ¿Por qué piensa que le engañé?  
- ¿Qué¿Mi padrino lo sabe? – Harry asintió -. Y… se fue…  
- No me creyó, dijo que no era su hijo, que no podía serlo. Pensó que… dios, yo sólo quería que supiera que el bebé era suyo.  
- Harry… mi padrino… no puede tener hijos.  
- ¿Qué? Pero, luego… cómo… - ahora era Harry quién no asimilaba la información.  
- Es estéril. Lo siento, pero no puede ser su hijo. Por eso él…  
- No, no puede ser… - el moreno se temía lo peor. ¿Y si no era de Severus?  
- ¿Stephen lo sabe? – preguntó Sirius.  
- Sí… él…  
- Hemos puesto una denuncia, pero tienes que ser tú quien la tramite formalmente en la jurisdicción de polimagia.  
- No… yo…  
- Tienes que denunciarle.  
- No quiero verle más, si lo denuncio… los juicios, el bebé…  
- ¿Tienes miedo de que le haga daño?  
- Sí… es capaz de todo, ahora lo sé. ¡Por Merlín¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?  
- Nos engañó, a todos, yo tampoco creí… - Sirius aún recordaba que había dicho que era "perfecto".  
- Harry, no te lamentes ahora, no sirve de nada. Sólo piensa en ponerte bien – acarició su barriga -, poneros bien, y salir cuanto antes de aquí.  
- Sí… gracias…  
- Vamos, Draco, tienen que ponerle las medicinas – señaló a un par de enfermeras que esperaban en la puerta -. Volveremos dentro de un rato.

Draco y Sirius fueron a coger un café de la máquina que había al lado de los ascensores. Aún estaban conmovidos por cómo habían encontrado a Harry. Cuando les dijeron que estaba en el hospital, ambos se asustaron. Pero cuando vieron el estado en qué se encontraba… nunca hubieran imaginado encontrar a Harry de esa manera.

- Sirius – el rubio rompió el incómodo silencio -¿crees que Severus debe saber lo de Harry?  
- No lo sé, no sé si Harry querría verlo si no reconoce…  
- ¿Crees que es suyo? Severus no puede…  
- Sé muy bien lo que me dijiste, pero… Harry no mentiría – añadió el moreno.  
- Sí, en eso tienes razón. Entonces si Harry dice que el bebé es de Severus, es que es de Severus. Quizá… - quedó pensativo y calló.  
- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?  
- Nada, nada… Tengo que hacer unas cosas, vuelvo en un par de horas¿de acuerdo? – Draco se levantó y besó al moreno antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Draco se dirigió inmediatamente a la Consejería, ahí sabía que encontraría lo que estaba buscando. Y evidentemente, se lo proporcionaron, nadie le negaba nada a la pareja del mejor auror que tenían en sus filas. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba Severus, sólo faltaba hablar con él.

- Soy yo, padrino, ábreme.  
- Oh, Draco… ¡qué alegría verte! – estuvo a punto de caerse y se apoyó en la pared -. Pasa, pasa…  
- ¿Has estado bebiendo? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pues Draco sabía de sobras la respuesta.  
- No, qué va, es sólo un vaso…  
- Ya, y por eso hueles así. ¿Cuántos días hace que no te duchas?  
- No… no me acuerdo…  
- ¿Te has pasado los últimos días aquí encerrado y bebiendo? – preguntó al ver varias botellas vacías a su alrededor.  
- Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que quiera – el moreno se molestó.  
- Ya, pero beber hasta perder el sentido y dormir la mona no es la mejor manera de pasar el rato. ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Nada – respondió Severus de mala gana.  
- Es por Harry¿verdad?  
- No¿por que tendría que afectarme? Ahora Harry tendrá a su familia que tanto quiso y será feliz.  
- Está en el hospital.  
- ¿En el…?  
- En el hospital. Stephen…  
- ¿Otra vez?  
- ¿Lo sabías? – exclamó Draco.  
- Sí… Pero… ¿cuándo ha…?  
- Ayer por la mañana.  
- ¿Cómo está?  
- Harry está bien. El bebé se ha salvado por los pelos.  
- Ese no tiene respeto ni por su propio hijo.  
- No es su hijo – el rubio estaba dispuesto a indagar hasta el final.  
- Oh, vamos¿tú también?  
- Severus¿por qué tendría que mentir Harry en eso? – vio un asomo de duda en el rostro de su padrino.  
- No es mi hijo.  
- Ya, ya sé que eres estéril.  
- Pues ya está. Harry tendrá a ese hijo y yo nunca podré formar parte de su familia.  
- ¡Eres un cobarde! – Draco no podía entender como un espía y héroe de guerra como él, se rendía tan fácilmente.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves?  
- Te marchaste hace tiempo y lo abandonaste el día de vuestra boda, y ahora haces lo mismo, cuando más te necesita. Tiene dos costillas rotas, cardenales por todo el cuerpo, la ceja y el labio partidos y apenas se le conoce el rostro. Pero es Harry. ¡No puedes dejarlo así!  
- No pienso ir, no es mi asunto. Él y yo no somos nada.  
- Estás borracho… si te oyeras…  
- El bebé de ese cabrón no es asunto mío. Harry espera un bebé de ese bastardo y yo…  
- ¿Tienes envidia¿Es eso¿Te gustaría ser el padre? – Draco vio que había dado en el clavo.  
- Claro que tengo envidia, y no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que formar una familia con Harry… pero no puedo.  
- Harry dice…  
- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que Harry diga! No es mío… - se levantó y le mostró la puerta.  
- Muy bien, como quieras. Pero no nos busques más…  
- Espera – Severus le agarró del brazo -. Yo…  
- Si no quieres nada de Harry, tampoco me busques a mí.

Draco salió del apartamento algo abatido, pero cuando estuvo en la calle una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora tenía la prueba definitiva.

* * *

El poema, de nuevo, es de **Artemisa**, quien me ha regalado estas bellas palabras para incluir en mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! 


	10. El pasado siempre vuelve

Harry regresó a la universidad al cabo de pocas semanas, suficientes horas de clase había perdido y no tenía intención de volver a repetir esas asignaturas, por mucho que disfrutara con ellas. Asistir a las clases del doctor Siegert se le hizo costoso al principio, pero pronto olvidó que se trataba del padre de Stephen y éste tampoco le hizo ningún comentario. Así que continuó disfrutando de las clases magistrales que daba ese hombre, siempre con la palabra justa en su boca, con todos los ejemplos dentro de su cabeza y con los versos más preciosos que nadie pudiera recordar a punto de ser leídos. Y ahí se encontraba ese lunes, entre Denis e Isaac, con una barriga de más de ocho meses –bien disimulada gracias a la magia- y su libro de lectura abierto por la página indicada.

- Bien, Bécquer como sabéis ha sido denominado muchas veces, y con acierto – puntualizó -, el poeta del amor. No por ende sus poesías están cargadas de romanticismo y de bellas palabras que nos remiten a este sentimiento. El poema que leeremos y analizaremos a continuación es una perfecta muestra del arte del autor y es de los más conocidos de su obra _Rimas y Leyendas_. Adelante, pues – se colocó sus gafas y comenzó a recitar en voz alta.

_Volverán las oscuras golondrinas  
en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,  
y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales  
jugando llamarán;  
pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban  
tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,  
aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres...  
ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Las golondrinas, los pájaros más interesantes que Harry recordaba, sólo le traían recuerdos de su antiguo amor. Harry adoraba a esos pequeños animales que anidaban bajo su tejado y que volvían al año siguiente, puntuales, con la llegada de la primavera. Severus se reía de él, por fijarse en esas pequeñas cosas, pero Harry era así, a veces le emocionaba más una pequeñez que un gran regalo. Y Severus admiraba esa cualidad del moreno, pese a ser un gran héroe nunca había dejado de apreciar las cosas que pasaban desapercibidas a la mayoría de la gente. Por eso, al oír la palabra golondrina, vinieron a la mente de Harry un sinfín de recuerdos de su relación con Severus. Sonrió al acordarse del día en qué había comparado a su adorado ex profesor con una golondrina, por su traje negro y blanco, dos colores que el mayor usaba con frecuencia y por el hecho de volver siempre a su nido, a su lado, con él. Pero Severus no era una golondrina y ese año no había vuelto.

_Volverán las tupidas madreselvas  
de tu jardín las tapias a escalar,  
y otra vez a la tarde, aun más hermosas,  
sus flores se abrirán;  
pero aquéllas, cuajadas de rocío,  
cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar  
y caer, como lágrimas del día...  
ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Las flores volvían a florecer con la cercanía de la primavera, su jardín se llenaba de olores y colores pintorescos y variados. Pero cuando contemplaba los lirios mojados por el rocío de la mañana, suspiraba y su corazón se encogía. Las lágrimas rodaban como aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua en las flores. Los lirios ya no le parecían bonitos desde que Severus se había ido de su lado, ya no adoraba esa flor ni hacía ramos con ella. Dejaba que crecieran a su antojo, despreocupándose y evitando contemplarlas en algún momento. No volvería a ver nunca más los lirios de la misma forma como lo hacía con Severus a su lado.

_Volverán del amor en tus oídos  
las palabras ardientes a sonar;  
tu corazón, de su profundo sueño  
tal vez despertará;  
pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,  
como se adora a Dios ante su altar,  
como yo te he querido..., desengáñate:  
¡así no te querrán!_

¡Cuánta razón tenía Bécquer! Él era incapaz de amar a otra persona con la misma intensidad que había amado al moreno. Nunca nadie le querría igual como Severus lo había hecho. Pero se había ido¿quizá no lo quería tanto como siempre decía¿Quizá ese amor no era más que promesas y palabras vacías?

Una patada de su hijo provocó que regresara a la realidad. Acarició la prominente barriga, faltaba poco para ver el rostro a su pequeño, muy poco. Nacería con la llegada de las golondrinas, de los lirios, pero no de su amor. Su hijo le traería felicidad, una que nunca había experimentado antes, pero había perdido mucho en el camino.

* * *

El parto fue largo y complicado. El canal para el alumbramiento no se formó completamente y, después de más de dos horas de agonía, le practicaron una cesárea. Harry aguantó estoicamente todo lo que le sucedía. Quería abrazar a ese bebé cuanto antes, aunque parecía que el niño se empeñase en retrasar ese encuentro. Por eso, cuando pudo sostenerlo limpio y vestido, lloró de felicidad al poder besar ese pedacito de su propio ser.

- Deja un poco para los demás… - Sirius estaba ansioso por cogerlo en brazos, sentía que era como su nieto.  
- Sí, el padrino quiere cogerlo – protestó Draco.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Harry sonrió. El rubio y el moreno eran, y habían sido todos estos meses, su mejor apoyo.  
- Es precioso, suerte que se parece a ti…  
- ¡Sirius! – exclamó el rubio.  
- Déjalo, Draco… En realidad tenía la esperanza de que tuviera algo de él… Pero, por lo que veo, no ha podido ser.  
- Harry, no te mortifiques por eso… No pienses más, ya fue suficiente. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos sólo por el niño… Que por cierto, no tiene nombre – le reclamó el rubio.  
- Sí tiene. Lo elegí antes de que naciera. Se llama Adrien. Adrien Potter – recalcó con el rostro serio.  
- Pues Adrien se va a dar una vuelta con su abuelito – Sirius lo cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación.  
- Eh, ven aquí… Yo también quiero cogerlo – Draco salió como un rayo de la habitación.

Harry aprovechó la tranquilidad para dormir un poco. Desde que había nacido Adrien apenas había dormido. Además, le dolía los puntos de la operación, así que era mejor quedarse quieto y descansar un rato.

Pero cuando cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver a Severus. Deseaba tanto que estuviera a su lado en ese momento, que pudiera coger la manita de su hijo, como había hecho él hacía unos minutos, acariciarlo, besarlo, sentir como ese ser forma parte de ti. Pero no estaba. Severus no había aparecido por el hospital, en realidad no sabía nada de él desde hacía meses, desde su última conversación. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que era su hijo¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Harry nunca podría engañar a nadie con un tema tan delicado como el de un hijo, y mucho menos al amor de su vida. No entendía por qué Severus no quería ni siquiera plantearse el hecho de que fuera el padre.

Cuando Draco y Sirius regresaron de nuevo a la habitación encontraron a Harry completamente dormido pero con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas. El moreno quería demostrar que estaba bien pero ambos sabían que lo pasaba mal aunque disimulara y que aún amaba a ese hombre que tanto le había hecho sufrir. Depositaron a Adrien en su cunita y velaron por el sueño de los dos.

* * *

**Cuatro años después**

Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquél día su vida iba a dar un giro tan importante. Si Severus hubiese sabido quién iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta cuando llamaron a su apartamento y lo que le iba a contar quizá no habría abierto. Pero sin embargo lo hizo, y cuando estuvo solo se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo.

**Flashback**

- Dijiste que no te buscara – dijo de mala gana y algo resentido aún.  
- Y no lo has hecho. He venido yo.  
- ¿Y se puede saber a qué debo el honor? – no podía dejar de lado el sarcasmo, había demasiada confianza con él y ese día no estaba para sermones.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó aún en la puerta.  
- Sí, claro… - le señaló el salón -. Tú dirás – dijo cuando se sentaron en el sofá.  
- Harry no se merecía lo que le hiciste – le soltó y vio cómo a Severus le cambiaba la cara.  
- ¿Por qué…¿Cómo te atreves…? – sus facciones se endurecieron.  
- Tuvo al bebé, un niño – el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro -. Ahora vive con Sirius y conmigo – prosiguió Draco.  
- Con la fami…  
- Con los que le queremos – le cortó el rubio.  
- ¿Y Stephen?  
- No sabemos nada de él. Y mejor, mucho mejor.

Se levantó del sofá y se sirvió un whisky. Tendió otro vaso al rubio, pero éste ni lo tocó. Severus terminó el suyo de un trago y lo llenó de nuevo. Intuyó que su ahijado no estaba ahí para cualquier tontería, le conocía bien, sabía que Draco iba a contarle algo importante. Le encaró y el temido profesor de pociones surgió de nuevo del interior del moreno, con el mismo porte, con la misma expresión de dureza en su rostro, con la misma lengua afilada que entonces.

- ¿A qué has venido? – estaba intrigado. Draco no había contestado ni una llamada desde que le contó lo del bebé de Harry y ahora lo tenía delante sin decir nada.  
- Toma – fue todo lo que respondió antes de tenderle un sobre cerrado.  
- ¿Qué es? – Severus lo observó detenidamente, no había nada escrito en el exterior.  
- Ábrelo.  
- ¿Papeles? – sacó varios folios del interior. ¿A qué estaba jugando su ahijado?  
- Si te limitaras a leer, sabrías de qué se trata.  
- Pero esto… ¿son ecografías? – preguntó extrañado. ¿Por qué se las daba a él?  
- Sí, de tu hijo – Severus le miró fijamente pero Draco no se acobardó -. De tu hijo y de Harry.  
- Draco…  
- Es tu hijo – dijo con un tono convincente, más seguro que nunca.

Draco cogió entonces el vaso de whisky, en esos momentos sentía que lo necesitaba. Estaba a punto de ver cómo reaccionaba su padrino ante la noticia, y estaba nervioso. El whisky le calmaría, o eso esperaba.

- Lee el segundo informe – le indicó al ver que el moreno no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar -. La última vez que te visité, cogí un vaso y conseguí tu ADN de él – Severus lo miró, no sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar lo que iba a decirle -. Lo analizaron, eres el otro padre del bebé.  
- No… no es posible. Yo… Harry… dije…  
- Sí es posible, aunque es una situación un tanto extraordinaria. Aunque para Harry nunca ha habido imposibles, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. La magia de Harry unida a la tuya es muy fuerte, y aunque un miembro de la pareja sea estéril es posible la concepción.  
- Pero… entonces, el embarazo… - Severus no entendía nada, ahora Draco le confirmaba que era el otro padre del bebé, pero él era estéril, no podía ser verdad.  
- Sólo sucede en dos casos: cuando los dos padres son dos magos muy poderosos, eso es fácil de comprobar en vuestro caso…  
- Harry nunca me perdonará.  
- Quizá no, pero es tu hijo. Yo creí que debías saberlo. Ahora haz lo que quieras.  
- Draco… ¿y la otra condición?  
- Los dos progenitores tienen que amarse de verdad y el portador, o sea Harry, tiene que estar completamente enamorado de su pareja. Las personas que, como Harry, cumplen esas dos condiciones, sólo se enamoran una vez en la vida. Harry nunca te olvidó, padrino. Hay milagros posibles, deberías saberlo.

Draco dejó todo lo que había traído y salió por la puerta tan silencioso como había llegado. Severus contempló largo rato el último sobre. No sabía si abrirlo. ¿Qué más le habría traído Draco? Finalmente se decidió. Dentro había varias fotos. Un par de Harry abrazado a un niño; en otras aparecía Draco con el pequeño y también Sirius. Había otra que captó mucho más su atención al ver al niño soplando las velas de su cuarto cumpleaños. Cuatro años, y él se había perdido cada segundo de esa vida que también era la suya.

**Fin del flashback**

Con la primera fotografía de su hijo en sus manos, seguía llorando como no había hecho en su vida. No sólo había alejado a Harry de él sino también a su hijo. Pero lucharía por ellos y nada ni nadie se interpondría entre él y su felicidad. Ahora ya no.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en su enorme sofá de cuero marrón mirando al techo y suspirando agotado. Ni los programas de la televisión lograban distraerle. Al fin el pequeño se había dormido, últimamente estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, quizá por la primavera, a él también le alteraba un poco. Contempló el rostro de su hijo y sonrió. Era un chico precioso. Idéntico a Harry en todo, menos en una cosa. Lo que más le atormentaba, lo único que hubiera deseado que no hubiese heredado del otro padre: sus ojos. Adrien tenía los mismos ojos que Severus, negros y grandes; ojos que le traspasaban constantemente, que intentaban analizarlo pero que le transmitían todos sus sentimientos a través de ellos. Harry había rezado a todos los dioses para que su hijo no tuviera sus ojos. Pero no le habían escuchado. Como siempre en su vida, el destino jugó sus cartas.

Cogió a Adrien en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación del chico. Había decorado la estancia con varios colores, entre los cuales no figuraba ni el verde ni el plata. No quería recordar más de lo necesario a Severus, ya tenía bastante con el dolor en su corazón y los preciosos –e hirientes- ojos del niño. El pequeño se acomodó al encontrarse encima del blando colchón y abrió un segundo los ojos.

- Duerme, cariño, papá está aquí contigo.

El pequeño medio sonrió y volvió a cerrar la fuente de la perdición de Harry. Si Severus no hubiera tenido esos ojos… Pero ahora ya no importaba. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar a su gran amor, al amor de su vida, al único hombre al que había amado y podría amar. A pesar de haber transcurrido cuatro años desde el nacimiento de Adrien y posterior desaparición de Severus, no había ni un solo día que Harry no recordara a su ex profesor. Severus había sido el centro de su vida, no podía olvidarlo ni borrarlo de su corazón así como así, tal y como había hecho el otro al marcharse y dejándole solo con su hijo.

Esa era la única cosa que Harry no le perdonaba. No había creído en sus palabras, no había creído que el bebé que crecía en su vientre era hijo suyo. A Harry le dolió y mucho la actitud de Severus, por eso se prometió que si alguna vez regresaba –en el fondo era lo que más deseaba, pero nunca se lo había confesado a nadie- no se lo pondría nada fácil para que pudiera ver a Adrien. Un padre que no está al lado de su hijo no puede llamarse padre. Y Severus era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Se tumbó en la cama y consultó el despertador digital que alumbraba tenuemente la habitación. Las diez de la noche y ya estaba muerto de cansancio. Ir todo el día detrás de un chico de cuatro años era realmente agotador. Oyó como Hedwig ululaba y le extrañó, a esas horas debería de estar cazando ratones o volando por el bosque. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. Un búho blanco, muy parecido a Hedwig, se posó encima de la cama, mostrándole la pata. Con cuidado, Harry cogió el pequeño pergamino, le dio un trozo de galleta y dejó que el ave siguiera su camino. ¿Quién podría enviarle algo a esas horas de la noche y encima un sábado? Desenrolló el papel y empezó a leer. Con los primeros versos ya supo quién era el autor de la nota.

_Recuerdo el día  
en que te conocí.  
Tú estabas mirando la luna,  
yo contemplé tu cara  
y me enamoré de ti,  
de tus ojos esmeraldas  
tu melena negra  
y esa bonita cara  
que la luna iluminaba._

Harry recordaba muy bien, demasiado bien la noche que conoció a Stephen. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía ya de ello! Pero seguía muy presente en su memoria. Aquella noche pensó que Stephen podría hacerle olvidar a Severus, pero se había equivocado y encima había puesto en peligro su vida y la de su hijo. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Se había dejado engatusar por un maltratador y no se había dado ni cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_¡Qué feliz me sentía,  
yo te amaba,  
tú me amabas!_

Harry pensó que, en el fondo, nunca lo había amado, que nunca había sentido lo mismo que sentía con Severus. Sí había sexo, y muy bueno, y Harry en esos momentos olvidaba por completo quién era y su pasado, pero nunca pudo borrarlo de su corazón. Ahí residía el moreno, y seguía allí sin querer irse por completo.

_Nuestra vida era perfecta  
yo te cuidaba, tú me adorabas.  
Todo sobre ruedas iba  
y pensamos en formar  
una familia.  
¡Ese día  
fue el más feliz de mi vida!_

¿Cómo había podido ser tan necio de insinuarle a Stephen que tuvieran un hijo, de aceptar su propuesta¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido para proponer semejante bestialidad con un hombre como el castaño? Había sido por Severus, siempre Severus. El eje de su vida, el motor de su cuerpo.

_Nuestra vida era perfecta,  
yo te adoraba,  
tú me idolatrabas  
pero tus amigos  
hicieron aparecer mis celos  
y pasabas mucho tiempo  
con ellos._

Celos. Siempre había sido celoso, pero nunca lo había demostrado con actos. No entendía cómo Stephen había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta. Aunque sabía bien que los celos podían cambiar completamente a una persona. Eran como un veneno que te iba corrompiendo, que se apoderaba de cada fibra de tu ser, quitándote la parte racional y creando a otra persona distinta, sin capacidad para razonar, sólo para actuar como un animal, con instintos. Eso era Stephen, en eso se había convertido.

_Un día de celos me moría  
pues tu amigo  
se dejó en tu coche algo  
que me hizo sentir mal,  
y yo me prometía  
que tu infiel no me serías,  
pero llegó la primera bofetada._

Recordaba esa noche como si hubiera ocurrido tan sólo un par de minutos antes. Incluso le pareció que la mejilla le dolía, que aún le ardía por esa bofetada de su entonces pareja.

_Después te pedí perdón  
pero mis celos crecieron  
y te encerré en una jaula de oro  
y me volví loco:  
golpes muchos y amor poco._

Pero no pensó que fuera algo preocupante. Le creyó, le perdonó y volvió a suceder. Stephen ya no podía contenerse, su mente estaba completamente envenenada por los celos, ya no tenía el control de sus acciones.

_Un día casi te mato  
y te fuiste de mi lado  
y yo metido en mis celos  
no quise hacerte caso._

Y finalmente lo abandonó. Finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del castaño, de todo lo que llevaba dentro y que había escondido. No era el mismo en quien se había fijado esa noche de luna llena. Ya no existía ese Stephen, sólo había un maltratador.

_Cuando desperté de mi letargo  
me refugié en el alcohol  
y me dediqué a buscarte.  
Seguro tenías otro amado,  
yo tenía muchos celos  
y pensé sin miramiento  
que si lo tuviera en mis manos  
lo mataba en un momento,  
pues no podía pensar  
que tu boca besara otra boca  
y que tu cuerpo ya tuviera otro dueño._

Y entonces fue cuando apareció Severus de nuevo, para rescatarlo de ese infierno y llevarlo con él al paraíso. Aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo. Stephen apareció de nuevo, pero Harry ya estaba preparado. Su hijo era lo que le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a su ex pareja, no iba a dejar que le ocurriera nada. Ya no estaba él solo, ahora había otra persona por quién velar, a quién cuidar y a quién amar.

_Harry yo te quiero mucho,  
pero si no eres mío,  
para otro no te quiero.  
Harry a morir te quiero,  
si tú no me quieres  
los dos nos moriremos._

¿Cómo pretendía amenazarlo después de todo lo que había hecho? Stephen no estaba bien, de eso estaba completamente seguro en ese momento. El castaño no había olvidado y seguía libre, podía regresar en cualquier momento. Harry tuvo miedo, no por él, sino por Adrien. ¿Sería capaz Stephen de hacerle algo a su hijo¿Sería capaz de vengarse de ese modo?

A unas cuantas manzanas de allí, en un pequeño apartamento alquilado, un chico castaño revolvía varios papeles que tenía encima de la mesa para terminar de ultimar sus planes. Si todo iba bien, muy pronto Harry sufriría. Conseguiría que el moreno sintiera dolor en cada fibra de su ser, se vengaría de él por el daño causado, por el abandono y el desprecio que había padecido en su propia carne. Había esperado mucho tiempo, cuatro años desde la denuncia por malos tratos, pero como bien decía él, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Stephen, al recordar esa frase, rió, rió a carcajadas. Pronto, muy pronto Harry se las pagaría.

* * *


	11. Sigo aquí

Harry iba recogiendo cada uno de los juguetes que su hijo se empeñaba en dejar por cada uno de los rincones de la casa. En realidad creía que no había ni un solo agujero que el niño no hubiera descubierto para meter ahí un peluche, un coche de juguete o un balón, sus tres armas preferidas para arrojar cuando se enfadaba. Cruzó el salón en dirección al porche, dónde sabía que encontraría la mayor cantidad de juguetes concentrada. Todos los que más gustaban a Adrien estaban ahí, la mayoría regalo de Sirius o Draco, quienes le consentían demasiado. Pasó por delante de la minicadena y encendió la radio en ese momento. Necesitaba distraerse, escuchar cualquier cosa, para olvidarse de todo y de todos, relajarse y pensar sólo en él. Una canción que no había oído nunca se coló directamente, desde las primeras notas, en su corazón.

_No sé pensar si no te veo,  
no puedo oír si no es tu voz,  
en mi soledad  
yo te escribo y te entrego  
en cada beso el corazón.  
_

Esa parecía la historia de su vida. Un moreno de ojos oscuros se apareció en su mente. Sin Severus no podía ni pensar, ni oír nada, ni sentir, ni mucho menos vivir. Porque si Severus no estaba con él, no había vida. Le había entregado hacía años su corazón y lo había perdido con su huída. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar un milagro o la agonía de la muerte.

_Se apaga el sol en mi ventana  
y hace tiempo que ya no sé de ti,  
dime cómo te ha ido,  
si también estás solo  
y si piensas en mí,  
sigo aquí.  
_

Deseaba que Severus, dónde estuviera, no hubiese rehecho su vida. Pero sabía que después de cuatro años las cosas podían cambiar, y mucho. Él estaba sin nadie, no había podido olvidarlo, esta vez no se había encariñado de ningún otro chico, ni había dejado que nadie más se acercara a su entorno más íntimo. Harry se pasaba las horas, días y semanas pensando en su amor perdido pero¿y él¿Pensaba Severus alguna vez en Harry? Siempre le esperaría, siempre aguardaría su llegada, siempre pensaría en él.

_En todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas,  
tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida._  
_Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela,  
me envenena tanto cada día.  
¿Qué harías si te pierde este pobre corazón?  
_

Cuánto dolor podían transmitir unas palabras. Se lo había entregado todo, y había recibido mucho a cambio. Amor, caricias, esas miradas que se lo decían todo, pero ahora ya no estaba. El recuerdo de Severus no dejaba que pudiera seguir su vida en paz. Era el veneno del que hablaba la canción.

_Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,  
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,  
y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves,  
no me crees.  
_

No podía olvidar. Le era imposible olvidar. Por más que luchaba contra sus recuerdos éstos, tarde o temprano, se adueñaban de sus pensamientos. Cada día, cada hora, cada instante de la vida de Harry era de Severus, porque hacía las cosas pensando en él. Pero Severus no le creyó, se fue y no estuvo a su lado.

_No sé soñar si no es contigo,  
yo sólo quiero volverte a ver  
y decirte al oído todo lo que te he escrito en este papel,  
entiéndeme._

Sus sueños, todos rotos. ¿Su sueño más esperado? Ver de nuevo a Severus, decirle lo que cada noche dice a la almohada, que lo ama, que le echa de menos, que no sabe, no puede y no quiere vivir sin él. Pero son sólo sueños, y despierta cada mañana, triste y abatido, recordando la dulzura de su amor soñado.

_En todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas  
tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida._  
_Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela,  
me envenena tanto cada día.  
¿Qué harías si te pierde este pobre corazón?  
_

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en el sofá, llorando, recordando los malos momentos, recordando los buenos. Esos aún dolían más, porque sabía que nunca los volvería a recuperar. La voz de la chica calaba hondo, parecía como si alguien hubiera cogido sus pensamientos y les hubiese puesto música.

_Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,  
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,  
y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves.  
_  
_Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,  
cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,  
entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor.  
_

Nadie amaría a Severus como él lo había hecho, como él lo hacía, como lo haría para siempre. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si tenía a un hijo que se lo recordaba a cada momento? Esos ojos iguales a los suyos. No podía dejar esos recuerdos, porque esos pensamientos eran lo único que le quedaba de Severus y no quería perderlos también.

Pero ese adiós sí había llegado. No sabía nada de él, nadie había vuelto a ver a Severus desde hacía cuatro años. Harry estaba con él a donde fuese, porque sentía a Severus aún en su cuerpo, soñaba con él, toda su vida giraba en torno al moreno sin que este estuviera presente. Todo el tiempo era para Severus.

_  
Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,  
cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,  
entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor.  
No me crees._

No pudo seguir pensando. La letra penetraba en su mente como cuchillos afilados, calando hondo, muy hondo. Si hubiera tenido corazón se le hubiera roto de dolor. Harry no podía más. No soportaba ese sufrimiento, no quería luchar más. Pero debía hacerlo. Estaba Adrien y su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada. Tenía que seguir adelante por él, para cuidarlo y para amarlo como merecía.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando, la primavera estaba llegando y Draco no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado. No salía, apenas jugaba con Adrien… Si no hubiera sido por él mismo y por Sirius sabía perfectamente que Harry habría desatendido todas y cada una de sus responsabilidades, incluso con su hijo. Al principio era normal que no tuviera fuerzas para nada, pero con el paso del tiempo él y Sirius se daban cuenta de que estaba perdiendo las ilusiones. Se empeñaron en ayudarle, fue difícil, pero finalmente consiguieron que Harry volviera a interesarse por los temas relacionados con su hijo, aunque le doliera ver en sus ojos los de Severus, y se comportara como un perfecto padre.

Y hoy parecía que Harry estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo, para volver a ese estado de pesimismo y conformismo habitual en el pasado. Pero ahí estaba él para remediarlo.

¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta? – preguntó Draco acercándose hasta el sillón donde estaba su amigo con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

No tengo ganas – respondió sin ánimo.

Harry… - le reprobó.

Draco, no me apetece, no insistas.

¿Por qué?

Por nada.

Harry…

Es primavera, empieza a hacer sol y todo el mundo sale con su pareja a pasear por el parque – hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a su rubio amigo -. Y yo… yo voy solo, con mi hijo.

Adrien no tiene la culpa – tenía que conseguir que recapacitara, Adrien sólo era un niño pequeño, que no entendía por qué su padre a veces no quería estar con él.

Lo sé, pero no me veo con fuerzas…

Tienes que hacerlo, cada año en esta época dices lo mismo y después te lo pasas genial con él en el parque.

Sí, tienes razón pero…

No hay peros. Ahora coges sus juguetes preferidos y os vais a ese parque nuevo que inauguraron la semana pasada. Dicen que es muy grande y está muy bien para pasear.

De acuerdo. No te gana nadie cuando te pones pesado – Harry medio sonrió. Gracias a Draco no se había hundido.

Sabes que no.

Gracias.

De nada. Cuando quieras y para lo que quieras, ya lo sabes – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

No sé qué habría hecho sin ti y sin Sirius.

Pues aburrirte mucho. Vamos, vamos, Adrien te necesita.

Harry cogió la chaqueta de su hijo en una mano, junto con una bolsa con todos los juguetes y a Adrien de la otra. El niño estaba contento y caminaba dando pequeños saltos. Adoraba jugar con su padre, aunque muchas veces el moreno no estuviera muy interesado en hacerlo. Sabía que su padre estaba triste, pero no lograba entender mucho, sólo había oído una vez que hablaba con Draco sobre un tal Severus. No sabía quién era ese señor, pero no le caía bien porque sólo con oír el nombre su papá ya lloraba.

Anduvieron un rato por las calles londinenses, bajo el tibio sol de primavera, hasta que llegaron al parque. Draco tenía razón. A parte de ser enorme, era precioso. Había un lago, un parque infantil y césped, mucho césped. Adrien corrió para coger una buena sombra bajo un sauce, cogió su pequeña mantita y la colocó en el suelo. Se sentó y sacó sus juguetes. Harry lo contemplaba aún de pie y sonrió, realmente su hijo era capaz de iluminarle el día, era la única razón de su existencia y estaba muy feliz de haber tenido a Adrien. A veces cuando recordaba el embarazo, el parto y el dolor que sintió en su corazón al no estar con el ser amado, se sentía triste e infeliz, pero Adrien había valido la pena, de eso no se arrepentiría jamás. Le había alejado de Severus pero había ganado mucho más. Ver crecer a Adrien era un regalo demasiado valioso para perdérselo.

Papá…

Eh… ¿sí?

¿Vas a jugar conmigo? – preguntó tímidamente.

Claro, sí, ahora voy – la cara del niño se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo para seguir jugando.

Se sentó a su lado. Y vio que los ojos de Adrien brillaban de felicidad. Le contó sus progresos en el colegio, le contó historias de sus amigos, le hizo reír y sentirse afortunado de tener un hijo así. Su hijo era un sol, y no se daba cuenta de que a veces lo necesitaba, y mucho, por eso decidió que a partir de ese día pasarían cada tarde juntos, no quería ver sufrir a Adrien por su culpa.

¿Puedo ir a jugar con esos niños de ahí? – el niño le señaló el parque, donde había varios niños en los columpios.

Adrien, está un poco lejos y…

Anda… tendré cuidado… - hizo un pucherito y Harry sonrió -. Además tú me ves desde aquí… - cuando quería su hijo era muy convincente, seguramente pasaba demasiadas horas con Draco.

De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando. Cualquier cosa mala y vuelves de inmediato.

Gracias – le besó en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Harry contempló a su alrededor. No se había equivocado. Parejas y más parejas paseando, solas o con sus hijos, pero todos enamorados, todos con otra persona a su lado. Todos menos él. Contempló el sauce, realmente le pareció un árbol triste, por algo se le debía llamar también sauce llorón. Y él hizo lo mismo. Lloró tímidamente a la sombra del sauce, pensando en su vida y en su hijo. Adrien merecía una familia y él no se la había podido dar. Sintió que le había fallado en eso, y que quizá hubiera podido luchar más por Severus, pero en ese momento no se había visto con fuerzas, ni tenía ganas de suplicar a nadie para que aceptara un hijo o una familia. Severus se había ido y punto, no había vuelta atrás. Tenía a Adrien y eso le bastaba. Adrien era el motor de su vida, su única ilusión.

Levantó la vista y vio a los niños jugando. Todos estaban ahí, pero no Adrien. Se alzó del suelo en un segundo y fue corriendo hasta la zona de los columpios.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó agarrando un niño del brazo.

¿Qui… quién? – le respondió el niño un poco asustado.

El niño que estaba aquí hace un rato. Camiseta roja y jersey…

Entonces vio el jersey azul en el suelo, unos metros más a la izquierda. Lo recogió y contempló a su alrededor. Adrien no se veía por ninguna parte.

Señor… señor… - otro niño se acercaba corriendo.

¿Sí?

Se ha ido con su padre.

¿Con su padre? – dos niñas más asintieron.

Sí, eso ha dicho el hombre.

¿Y cómo era ese hombre?

Pues… tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes – respondió finalmente un niño algo mayor que el resto -. No recuerdo nada más – añadió al ver el rostro desencajado de Harry.

Pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Al fin había cumplido su amenaza. Salió corriendo de ahí y, cuando estuvo solo, se apareció directamente en el salón de la casa. Sirius y Draco, sentados en el sofá, se quedaron mirándolo y ambos clavaron sus ojos en el pequeño jersey que llevaba en la mano. Harry estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Harry… - Draco se levantó y lo abrazó.

¿Dónde está Adrien? – preguntó Sirius algo nervioso.

Se lo ha llevado… - dijo tímidamente mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas -. ¡Stephen se lo ha llevado!

* * *

**Tres días después**

¡No, no, no quiero calmarme¡NO PUEDO CALMARME! – como podían decirle que se calmara¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que no sabía nada de su hijo desde hacía tres días?

Harry, eso no es bueno, tu magia se está…

Me importa muy poco ahora mismo mi magia, Draco, quiero recuperar a mi hijo¿tanto cuesta entenderlo?

No, te comprendo, pero para poder encontrar a Adrien tenemos que hacer las cosas bien.

Las palabras del rubio calaron en el moreno, quien abrió la boca pero finalmente no dijo nada. Draco sabía que Harry quería hacer las cosas bien, pero también entendía que no pudiera contenerse, que no pudiera atender a razones. Era su hijo, lo más importante del mundo, y si Sirius y él estaban más que nerviosos, podía comprender muy bien cómo se sentía Harry con toda esa situación.

En ese momento, el timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos, la octava vez en la última hora. Draco o Sirius siempre se turnaban a la hora de acudir a la llamada, para evitar que el moreno se enfureciera más, pero en esa ocasión, Harry estaba al lado de la puerta así que decidió acercarse él para ver quién osaba molestarles.

Me da igual de quién sea – dijo alzando la voz para que todos se enterasen -. Estoy harto de todos esos periodistas que sólo quieren hurgar en…

Pero no era ningún periodista. Esta vez no. Harry no se movió. Tampoco parpadeó. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de estallar.

Lo que faltaba – dijo para sí antes de hacerle frente -. ¿Tenías que regresar justo ahora? – añadió con un tono de voz cargado de resentimiento.

Harry… - no tenía palabras. ¿Qué había pensado para ir hasta allí¿Realmente esperaba que Harry lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de todo? Severus agachó la cabeza, tenía toda la razón, no tenía que haber ido a verle.

¿Quieres hacerme más daño, es eso? – el mayor no respondió, cada vez estaba más convencido de su error -. ¿ACASO TE DIVIERTE¿VIENES A REIRTE DE MÍ? – Severus levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, no estaba entendiendo nada.

Harry¿qué son esos gritos? – Draco apareció detrás de la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto -. ¡Padrino! – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Severus con el semblante abatido antes de cruzar el umbral. Harry no respondió. No podía entender cómo ese hombre podía ser tan cínico. Fue Draco quien reaccionó y le invitó a pasar. Si había vuelto alguna razón tenía que haber.

Sirius cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando vio entrar en el salón a su ahijado con los ojos llorosos y a Draco junto a Severus. Harry estaba mudo y sólo Draco parecía algo contento de haber recuperado a su padrino. Se lo llevó a un rincón del salón, junto a la chimenea, algo alejado de todos y se dispuso a interrogarlo.

¿Por qué ahora? – susurró el rubio.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry.

¿Por lo del niño?

¿El niño?

Severus… ¿no has venido por lo de Adrien? – el moreno negó con la cabeza, desde que había llamado al timbreo no entendía nada, así que Draco prosiguió -. Stephen ha secuestrado al niño.

¿QUÉ? – los demás se giraron al oír el grito de sorpresa -. ¿Qué has dicho, Draco? – repitió bajando un poco la voz. Deseaba no haber entendido bien, pero al analizarlo comprendió muchas cosas.

Harry está destrozado, y sólo ha faltado que aparecieras tú. Desde que Adrien desapareció hace tres días no controla su magia, tiene arrebatos y cambios bruscos de humor. Sirius y yo no podemos evitarlo, y va a terminar mal…

¿Puedo hablar con él?

No te lo aconsejo, Harry está muy enfadado…

Por favor… - las dos palabras le hicieron entender al rubio que realmente su padrino lo necesitaba.

Puedes intentarlo, pero quizá no quiera.

Me arriesgaré.

Severus cruzó el salón con paso decidido y se acercó hasta el sillón dónde se encontraba Harry con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. Draco hizo un gesto para que Sirius se alejara de su lado, y éste aceptó a regañadientes. NO quería ver sufrir de nuevo a su ahijado, y sabía que con ese hombre cerca las lágrimas volverían de nuevo y con más intensidad.

Harry… - el chico estaba como ausente, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared -. Harry – le tocó el brazo y finalmente lo miró-. Lo… lo siento… Yo…

¿Lo sientes¿Qué vas a sentir? Nunca te ha importado Adrien¿por qué iba a importarte ahora? – le soltó con todo el rencor de esos cuatro años.

Tienes razón… Pero yo no venía por eso. He venido a hablar contigo, Draco me ha contado lo del niño y…

Vete.

Harry… por favor…

No quiero verte por aquí. Es mi hijo y yo sólo voy a encontrarlo. No necesito tu ayuda para nada. He sacado adelante este niño durante cuatro duros años, y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Pero me gustaría…

¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! – gritó cuando vio que la mano de Severus se acercaba hasta la suya. La explosión de magia rompió todos los cristales del salón.

Harry cayó al suelo, agotado por la pérdida de magia, Sirius corrió en su ayuda y apartó a Severus de su lado para que no le siguiera mortificando…

Padrino… será mejor que vuelvas en otro momento.

Sí… claro, entiendo…

No se lo tengas en cuenta, Harry está pasando por un momento muy duro – Draco intentaba disculparlo.

Lo sé, lo comprendo, pero me gustaría ayudar…

Lo único que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejado, por el momento. Yo te informaré, si quieres.

Claro, perfecto. Gracias, Draco.

La policía no lograba descubrir nada. Los aurores trabajaban día y noche para poder conseguir una pista de Stephen o de la persona que se lo había llevado. Harry estaba muy seguro de que había sido el castaño, pero no se descartaba ninguna posibilidad, pues sólo tenían la descripción que había hecho un niño pequeño.

Los días se hacían eternos en la casa. Sirius, Draco y Harry permanecían encerrados para evitar a la prensa, aunque permanecían constantemente en contacto tanto con la policía como con la patrulla de aurores. Pero nada. 6 días ya habían pasado y como si a su hijo se lo hubiera tragado la mismísima tierra. Harry no había dormido una hora seguida desde entonces y se le veía destrozado. Draco y Sirius seguían su mismo camino. Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando algún milagro, pero nunca llegaba.

Harry… ¿por qué no te acuestas un rato?

No puedo dormir¿cómo quieres que duerma sin tener a Adrien a mi lado?

Deberías descansar un poco, por lo menos. Túmbate un rato en la cama, anda… Te irá bien. Draco o yo te avisamos si hay alguna novedad… Y tú estarás ahí mismo.

No sé… - dudaba, y era normal, estaba agotado, y sabía que en ese estado no era de mucha ayuda, pero no quería dormirse por si llegaba alguna noticia.

Harry, es por tu bien… Tienes que ponerte bien para cuando Adrien vuelva… - siempre Draco con sus palabras adecuadas.

Sí… quizá tengáis razón. Cualquier novedad…

Te avisamos, faltaría más.

Harry subió a la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Se tumbó en la cama y, al tocar la almohada, su cuerpo se rindió. Cayó en un profundo sueño, no en vano llevaba muchas horas sin dormir y lo necesitaba. Pero el sueño no fue gratificante. En él aparecían tres personas, las más importantes de su vida: Adrien, Severus y, como no, Stephen. Las tres importantes, aunque de distinta forma, las tres le habían dado alegrías y tristezas, las tres formaban parte de la vida de Harry, para bien o para mal.

* * *

Dos días después llegó una nota. La nota que habían estado esperando. La nota que Harry tanto había temido. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Stephen tenía a Adrien y pedía un precio alto para que volvieran a verlo con vida. Quería a Harry a su lado, para siempre. Si no, el niño moriría.

Y entonces Harry se hundió. No había manera de hablar con él, ni de poder hacerle recapacitar. Sirius estaba desesperado, y más cuando veía a Draco sufriendo por su amigo, sufriendo por su pequeño ahijado en manos de ese demente. Y tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Bla… ¿Black?

Buenos días, Sna… Severus. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

¿Yo¿Ha pasado algo con Harry¿Adrien?

Stephen ha mandado una nota y Harry se ha derrumbado. Necesita a alguien a su lado, y ni Draco ni yo podemos hacer nada. Nadie puede hacer nada. Excepto tú.

Pero Harry…

Él no quiere verte, pero en el fondo es lo que ha estado esperando durante cuatro años. Él te quería a su lado, y aún lo sigue queriendo, pero no va a reconocerlo tan fácilmente. Te necesita para poder salir adelante y recuperar a Adrien.

Entonces vamos para allá.

Llegaron a la casa, pero no se oía a nadie. Draco estaba junto a Harry, abrazándolo, haciéndole compañía en su habitación. Los aurores acababan de irse después de interrogarlos a ambos y de quedarse con la nota como prueba incriminatoria. Sirius subió lentamente las escaleras e hizo una señal a Draco para qué saliera.

¿Dónde habías ido?

A hacer lo que debía hacer.

¿Qué quieres…? – y le vio. Vio a su padrino y sonrió. Sirius no se había equivocado. Lo que más necesitaba ahora Harry era a Severus.

Ven, vamos, ahora le toca a él – Draco se abrazó a Sirius y dejaron a los dos solos para que hablasen.

Severus entró en la habitación. Un paso, dos pasos… Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Harry al verlo de nuevo. Pero tenía que intentarlo, sabía que estaba mal, si no, Sirius no habría acudido a él. Tenía que hacer algo por Harry y por Adrien, algo que recompensara esos cuatro años de abandono y de sufrimiento. Miró a Harry, demacrado, con profundas ojeras, mucho más delgado cada día que pasaba y con el semblante más triste que había visto en su vida. Si seguía así moriría, y eso no iba a permitirlo. No mientras le quedara una gota de sangre en sus venas. Lucharía por Harry y lucharía por Adrien, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarlos. Y ahora tocaba ayudar a Harry, aunque el moreno no quisiera, aunque le rechazara o le insultara. No se iba a mover de su lado.

Harry… - no reaccionaba -. Mírame, soy Severus.

Al oír el nombre, Harry levantó la vista, fijando sus esmeraldas sin brillo en los ojos negros de su amado.

Harry, tienes que luchar. Lo haremos juntos si quieres. Quiero estar contigo, con los dos, sólo déjame demostrarte que merezco esta oportunidad.

No… - el rechazo, un leve murmullo pero que a Severus se le clavó en el corazón.

Por favor… no es justo pedirlo pero sé que juntos podemos recuperar a Adrien. Te quiero, Harry, siempre te quise y siempre te querré. Aunque no estemos juntos. Sé que te hice daño, pero ahora eso no es lo más importante. Ahora debemos recuperar a Adrien, y sé que puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo. Déjame ayudarte.

Yo… - Harry no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le perdonaba y olvidaba todo su sufrimiento¿O intentaba seguir con su vida sin él¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Por favor… - su rostro lo decía todo y Harry comprendió que no podía negar lo inevitable.

Se… Severus…

Shttt, tranquilo – le acarició el pelo y fue bajando lentamente hasta tocar sus labios -, estoy contigo… Sigo aquí…

El mayor lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban, ambos llorando, juntos, para hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo y lograr la felicidad.

* * *

**Esta vez no es ningún poema, sino una canción. La primera vez que la escuché me enamoré de la letra. Se titula _No me crees_, y es de Efecto Mariposa. Espero que os guste y que la encontréis adecuada, yo me moría de ganas por incluirla en esta historia.**

Notas del autor:

Lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto, siento haber incumplido mi promesa de actualizar pronto, pero entre las vacaciones, mi falta de concentración y el cambio de trabajo... he pasado un verano algo liada. No sé si este capítulo estará a la altura, es lo que hay y no me salió más en su momento. Lo he releído ahora y no termina de convencerme, pero no tengo tiempo para volver a mirarlo de nuevo. Así que os pido disculpas de antemano por si no satisface vuestras expectativas.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que esperáis con impaciencia las actualizaciones, a las que leéis desde un principio y a las que os habéis incorporado recientemente. Tods sois igual de importantes para mí, y ver que esta historia tiene tantos fans a pesar de la temática, eso me enorgullece. Así que, una vez más, gracias y perdón por mi inconstancia! Un beso y un abrazo!

* * *


End file.
